The Saga: Surfacing
by Linkmaste
Summary: Part three in The Saga. Remembering is a hard thing to do. Especially for Linds as she starts to change back to her normal self. Ian has a plan though but will it be too late? Or will they stop the one who started all of this? IxL R
1. Precautions

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Enjoy :

"Trevor? Drums ready yet?"

"Yeah, ready anytime when you are!"

"Kyo, guitar and microphone ready?"

"All clear!"

"Ian, you got your guitar up yet?"

Ian rolled his emerald eyes and turned from the front of the 'stage' to face the person giving the commands. His black guitar was wrapped around his waist and shoulder. Ian was ready a long time ago. Why did they have to be late today? There is going to be less time to practice!

"I've been standin' here for what? Five minutes! Of course I'm ready!"

"Alright sorry! God, do you always get this mad when were late?"

"Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"Max, C'mon lets just get started!" Whined Kyo quietly strumming his dark blue guitar.

"Fine, Trevor start us off. Precautions guys!"

The wooden drum sticks clasped against each other in a rhythm three times and next thing Ian heard was the start of their song 'Precautions'. Pretty good song since he wrote half of it. Don't worry he isn't singing, that Max's and Kyo's part since Ian as he recalled the worst singer that they have ever heard of. That's fine with him since Ian just getting used to the guitar that he started to play about five months ago. He guessed he was a natural and these guys took him in.

The blonde strummed his guitar in a low sound and gradually got louder, and louder. Finally the drums were active, Ian was still having that somewhat low strum but Kyo was making the rhythm and Max started to sing.

"_I studded across a desert for you. Couldn't reach out and just went to pieces."_

Kyo then sang his part in a quick talk sing.

_"Just couldn't reach out and started to fall. Just couldn't reach out and started to call."_

Max then took the lead.

_"I said you couldn't do this do that but what else do you want me to do? Oh yeah."_

_"But you lift those emerald eyes to me and I start to cry"_

_"Cry, cry."_

_"I'm just standing there as you drift away."_

Kyo then stepped in.

_"Drifting away and making me wait all day."_

Then the chorus came in and Ian changed notes as the beat got more intense.

"_Where do we go from here? How do I keep you safe? I just lit up my eyes as you said I was taking to many Precautions."_

_"Precautions!"_ Echoed Kyo.

Suddenly the light was turned off and the garage door opened to reveal a girl and a boy around seven that looked alike. The girl with walnut brown hair ran in and smiled.

"Times up! Mom says your friends gotta go home."

Ian rolled his eyes and gave his bright blonde hair a shake. Why now? If they just got about two or three more minutes then they could have got the song done. Now Marie came in.

"She's right boys pack it up!"

Ian heard everyone mutters the alright and okays as they started to put their stuff away. He walked over to the garage door and to the left on the wall Ian pushed a button and the door opened to reveal the afternoon sun and a cool breeze. Summer was here finally and boy was it going to be fun having his Tamers here all day. Not that Ian hate them but he kinda want to be with these guys and getting ready for the Wamaki Competition. If they win then they get around 1000$ which were putting in for something good and get to play for the Wamaki Bar.

"Later Ian." Called Max, Kyo put his hand in the air in goodbye and Trevor just mumbled a good bye.

"Yeah, later guys." Ian called back putting his guitar away and watch as the group started to load and beige van and jump in. Before Ian knew it the cars were suddenly replaced with a black GM car. A girl around twelve years old climbed out and jumped in the air and ran towards Ian.

Suddenly, Ian felt the girl hugging him and she looked up at the boy with those sea green eyes. Ian asked her how the tryouts went. She was offered to try out for the Elite Team for soccer and by her expression Ian could tell that she had made it.

"Congrats Linds!" cried Ai hugging the blonde, same with Mako but the two giggled as Linds struggled.

"Can't breathe!" she chocked out but the two let her go. Laughing, Linds said she had to put her stuff upstairs and Ian heard the footsteps running down the stairs and the closing of the door.

"Yeah, she did pretty good actually." Ian turned to Tai who started to explain the many shots and passes she stopped. One goal was her fault entirely but she was nervous and it was noticeable.

After the incident with Linds turning back into her eight year old self they soon realized that the data code in her DNA is making her age quicker than normal but the memory will have to come naturally. It was unknown when she could turn into a Digimon again but it was for sure it was going to happen. Although, we kept her old stuff and hid it around the house. However Ian kept the Sketch Book to himself just to look at once in awhile but Ian wasn't telling anyone of it.

So far Linds went through several changes, when she was her nine year old self she got oddly quiet and started to sleep more often. At ten she was snappy and hated anything pink. From pink makeup to even the pink earrings that she got as a gift she never wore it. When she turned eleven things got odd as she only wore black but everything went to normal at the age of twelve where she loved soccer, and was so care free. Although Marie and Tai were still confused about her low grades she just said the teachers are hard to understand. After all who could understand Japanese from school? The other kids had more experience than her.

She still spoke English with Ian and his Mega from Beelzemon and they would talk about the oddest things. Ian guessed the oddest talk they had was what boxers Ian can wear on each day of the week and what color her eye shadow should be. He still smirked at the talk.

Ai and Mako, the twins that came into the middle of our song were growing too Ian guessed but in their own way. The two just started to drift apart while Ai would stick around Linds and Mako would be around Ian most of the time. Ai started to make her skating a profession while Mako was becoming a good skateboarder. He even started to wear those odd hats that Ian used to wear when he was first human.

"Ian! C'mon lets go play!" cried Ai, and Mako both taking his arms and pulling him towards them. Ian realized that Linds was pushing on his back and Ian suddenly lunged forward into the house. Going to the right immediately they went down the stairs and found themselves in Linds' room where she put her bag and in seconds they landed themselves in the colorful room of Ai and Mako's. The beds were the same and everything else but slowly Ian saw the changes. Ai had more pink and skating while Mako had more of a boyish look since he had the videogames in his room. In the middle stood a shelf with Digimon cards that helped Ian and Linds defeat several Digimon and Cybernet.

"IAN! Hello? Earth to Ian do you read me?" Linds waved her hand in front of Ian's face and he blinked fast.

"Woah, yeah right here. What?" Ian looked and almost fell down as Mako pulled out the very Digimon cards that he was thinking about.

The twins must have saw Ian's expression because next thing he knew Ian felt them pull him down swiftly and telling him it would be fun. Linds shrugged and sat down.

"I still don't get the point of this stupid game." She muttered darkly pulling a tie out of her blonde hair and letting the hair down into wavy curls. She lied on her belly and crossed her legs in a bored expression. It was totally pointless! Just monsters killing each other!

About a half an hour later dinner was ready and as Ian and the others heard about the dessert announcement the race had begun. Every time Marie announced that brownies would be a dessert she would always make four but the group made an idea of seeing who can get them all. So far Ian and Mako won them all. Linds always seems to win but by fate it never happens.

The oldest teen scrambled out of the door and slid down the railing while Ai and Mako followed. Ian didn't see Linds race out but Ian was at the kitchen at the table waiting like a good innocent human. Marie and Tai snorted at this.

"Yea, I can be good so what?"

"Yea, all we need to do is bargain you for brownies." Tai said dryly.

"How about money instead." Ian returned smiling huge for the raise of his 'allowance' but it was shot down effortlessly.

"I'm gunna get them first Ai." joked Mako as he sat down but Ai stuck out her tongue.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The battle continued as the dinner was passed and Linds sat down quietly and ate her meal. She had a good plan Ian and the others could tell. She was always quiet when thinking of a good plan something they all learned.

"So, Linds. I got a call from your teacher. She says you're slipping in math a little." Marie announced passing the butter to her.

Linds flinched, looked up and smiled her 'get out of this situation smile'. The pre teen put some rice in her bowl and started to eat while making her excuse.

Suddenly, dinner was over and the brownie battle had begun. Ian was not prepared since he was too into his meal but he could catch up.

Ian was quicker than any of them so he was the first to reach the plastic wrapped brownies each set on the table ready for them to take. The blonde grabbed three but the fourth was already missing by Linds who ducked from him trying to grab her. Ai and Mako suddenly grabbed one each from Ian's grasp and he attempted to reach for one of them.

"Too slow Ian!" they called and went around the living room for their next attack. Ian turned to Linds who smirked and crept towards the other entrance to the living room. She nodded and went the other way and they both ambushed the two on the old blue couch that the two were sitting on.

It was finally over. Ian settled with his two brownies and Ai settled with her two. Mako and Linds scowled darkly and said they would get them back. The other two brownie winners laughed.

"Yea, yea sure but you can never beat us!" Ai laughed and stuck her head high.

Ian looked out of the window with a hint or worry. It was time to go unless Linds wanted to see him as Impmon. She never really saw him before only a few close calls as being a 'stuffed animal'. He wasn't afraid of her seeing him like this but it was not the right time…not yet.

Ian suddenly saw Linds rushing up the stairs not saying a word. She probably had too much to eat or found a pimple. Sighing he started to head for the front door.

"I'm going out." Ian said simply. "Don't worry I'll be back." The teen heard something crash in the bathroom. "And go check to see if Linds is alright. That didn't sound good."

"Why don't you go see her lover boy?" asked Ai sticking out her tongue while a blush crept upon his cheeks. Ian hated it when she does that she must love it when he blushed. Ian saw that the sun has set and he was starting to glow once more.

First, he started to shrink shorter than Ai and Mako. Then his once blonde hair was replaced with two, purple, floppy ears. The skin was now short purple fur with an evil smiley on his stomach. His hands were not only three fingers that were cloth with red gloves. A red bandana was tied around his neck and his feet had three white claws on each. Finally his face was practically white like a mask and he had a black button nose and a fang sticking out.

"No thanks." He said simply and left with out another word.


	2. The Blue Impmon

Linds groaned as she stumbled into the bathroom. What was going on? She never felt like this before. It was like a stomach ache but ten times worse! Linds could hear her heart beat grow faster and faster. Linds was clenching her stomach in attempt to calm herself down but she was on her knees and she knocked over something.

Finally it was over, as she got up and looked around. Everything looked different almost like she shrank. Linds looked at herself and shrieked loudly. She wasn't human anymore! What was going on? Climbing on the counter she looked at herself and almost fainted. There was some creature with blue fur, two floppy ears, cross on her stomach, green gloves and bandana. Her face was like a white mask with a button nose, and a fang sticking out of her mouth. The only thing she found normal was the color of her eyes which were the same sea green. Looking down her feet were even different three white claws on each other her dark blue feet.

"Okay take a deep breath Lindsay. You just fell and now you're dreaming." She said to herself and pinched her arm forcefully. Yelping, she realized it wasn't a dream. "Oh, my God."

A sudden knock came from the door. It was Ai and Mako! What were they going to think if they saw her like this? Linds looked around wildly, she had to escape.

"Linds you okay?"

The window! She growled and jumped for it and was surprised that she made the jump effortlessly. Opening the window she gulped at how far the jump to the ground was. She had no choice as the door was opening slowly. Plunging into the crisp night she wondered if she was going to survive this night.

Ai and Mako looked around the bathroom oddly and saw nothing. The two were confused since they were sure that they saw Linds going in there. Mako suddenly tapped his twin sister's shoulder and pointed to the open window. The two looked at each other.

"Why would she go out of the window?"

"Could she have-changed?"

"Mako, she was fourteen when that happened. She wanted to go get some fresh air probably."

"Yea, your right. Hey! Let's go play Legend of Zelda!"

"Okay!"

Growling, Linds got out of the bush and made sure no twigs were on her. Where was she going to go next? Her question was answered when a female voice was announced before.

"Your back Lindsay." Linds screamed and turned around putting a hand up. Opening one of her eyes she found a fox animal on the tree looking at her. Linds took a step back in fear.

"Who are you?"

The fox sighed and dropped down effortlessly.

"I could be wrong. Your Lindsay Ramen correct?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Well, you met me and my Tamer Rika a while ago."

"Tamer? What's a Tamer?"

"You don't know anything…do you?" The fox frowned and narrowed her ice blue eyes.

"Know what? Listen do you know why I'm like this?"

"You are part Digimon if that's what you want to know."

"Part…Digimon? Woah, okay I must have ate or be on drugs because there is no way this is happening to me." Linds took another step back.

"This is happening Lindsay like it or not. My name is Renamon and if you would like I can take you to my Tamer Rika."

Linds backed away from Renamon. If there was one thing she learned it was to never go with strangers. Especially strangers that look like foxes and are called Renamon.

"No thanks." She said and started to sprint for the streets. Hoping that she could clear the gate she jumped and made it! Looking around Renamon was no where to be found. Good. Linds started to run and jump along the brick wall. It was amazing how much balance she got. This felt so, familiar to her but no, she never turned into this thing before! Finally, she found herself in the city. Slowly she decided to go to the park and made a dash not even noticing a certain Impmon walking around the exact same place.

Walking down the streets at night was different than the day. Impmon could see the drug addicts walking around hopping to smoke some more pot and the teens in groups walking around the having a good time. He remembered that afternoon at the mall, how odd it was but fun once the chase begun with all of the Tamers after them. Finally they got away by jumping in the pool from a balcony! If that wasn't a kick ass way to get out of there he didn't know what was.

"Hey pineapple head! Ya got anything good?" the imp Digimon looked in the den and saw the 'pineapple head' poke his head out innocently. He gave Impmon a piece of bread and he took it quickly and shoved it down his throat.

"How's Lindsmon?" he asked innocently and Impmon shrugged with out a care. Nothing new happened and he's been asking the same question every time they met.

"Same. How's the kid and Jeri?"

"Same, Takatomon said something about a dinner and movie but I just wanted to stick around here."

"I hear ya, I'm gunna go and see Foxy catch ya later."

"Bye Impmon." He called waving and returning into his dark home. Impmon walked down the steep steps and quickly saw a couple walking together. The evilness captured Impmon and in seconds he was in a tree above them as they were making in for the kiss.

The small flame that appeared from his finger was gently sent down and circled around the two. The boy saw it first and screamed and pulled back making the girl land on the ground. Now the finale as the little demon dropped down and made an evil face.

"BOO!" It was perfect! They screamed and ran for their life as he rolled on the ground and laughed happily. This was always a good thing to get him happy as Impmon strolled through the trees and was in the city.

It was odd that Impmon even saw this but as soon as he saw it his heart stopped beating for a second. Everything stopped and he couldn't hear anything just saw the dark blue tail shifting past a building and back to where the imp just came from. It couldn't be an illusion it just couldn't!

Impmon hurried across the street avoiding any on coming truck by diving for the side walk and he made it with seconds to spare. Actually he looked like a total idiot just sprawled on the side walk but he had to find out who that was. Impmon ran desperately where he saw that blue barbed tail and found a shadow taking a sharp right. He followed like a magnet and found the Digimon jumping up onto a light pole. There Impmon looked up and saw a version of himself but with dark blue fur and sea green gloves and bandana. Instead of his evil smiley that was embedded on his stomach, the one above him had a yellow cross.

It was Linds and she was back!

She was hanging on the pole that she attempted to jump on. Impmon could hear curses from her as she pulled up slowly and started to breathe heavily. Quietly, he climbed on the pole across from it and looked at her. Linds looked like she was scared to death as her eyes were filled with huge tears. She sniffed and gripped the pole beneath her.

The imp Digimon lay on his stomach and watched her mutter something about a fox following her. Renamon must have saw her and talked to her. Suddenly she started to scream.

"What's going on? What happened to me?" she slammed the pole harshly. What was going on? Why did she turn into this creature? Was there something that she didn't know about? Confused beyond reason a gloved hand slipped off the pole but she kept hugging the pole tightly as if it was her only life line.

Impmon thought this was a good time to come in. He whistled loudly and got her green eyes to stare at him.

"Yo! Toots ya gunna wake the whole neighborhood if ya do that!" Impmon called out smirking but she seemed more freaked out than happy.

"No, who are you? Great, I turned into what looks like you and I'm suppose to remember being this? What is going on!" she slipped and fell and cried out to the sky once again. "Where's Beelzemon!"

Impmon frowned and rolled my eyes, "Calm down toots he aint coming. Jeez ya think ya always gunna get what ya want but ya never do, do ya?" Impmon should have let her know about himself being Beelzemon but this was getting interesting. Maybe she'll remember soon or something.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I'm sorry for turning into a feaking Digimon and not being calm." She replied coldly getting back up and glared at him harshly. Impmon cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Hey! Hey! Let's not get feisty here. C'mon I was only joking around with ya." Impmon saw that she started to climb down and walk the other way. Naturally, he followed her and she was looking at the ground hard.

"Whacha thinkin' about." He saw that she turned towards him with a sad expression.

"About where I'm going to sleep for the night. There is no way I'm returning home and I do not want to be kidnapped by some Imp thing following me!" she hung her head down low and kicked the ground.

"If ya tell your folks maybe they'll understand or somethin'." Impmon suggested walking beside the Digimon who stared at him.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Can't I be nice? Jeez, I'm just tryin' to help ya." The purple Digimon realized that he was near Gulimon's hideout and grinned. Impmon had the perfect place for Linds to sleep.

"What's your name?" Impmon asked playing a game of secret identity. He would tell her tomorrow or something and maybe she'll remember. He hoped she would.

"Lindsay but most call me Linds." She smiled following him up the stairs. "Where the hell are we going?"

"A friend's place, don't worry he won't eat you or anythin' but if ya want you can sleep there." Impmon was glad that she nodded and they found the small shed where Gulimon lived. The red dinosaur popped his head up but before screaming out 'Lindsmon' the imp covered his mouth and whispered silently.

"She still doesn't remember a thing pineapple head so I was wonderin' if she can spend the night with ya. Talk to her or something cause I got no clue what to do right now."

He looked at me with his innocent amber eyes and nodded.

"Just stay here for the night too. I dunno what to say to Lindsmon and while being with Jeri she gets emotional over the weirdest things like when Takatomon got her flowers she got sad and leaked-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it pineapple head I'll stay here. Ai and Mako will be fine for the night. They better stay out of my stuff." The imp remembered when he caught them reading in his book where he wrote his songs and got mad at them. Impmon wouldn't even speak to them for about…two days straight until they got him a huge cake, and said sorry but Impmon couldn't stay mad at them forever, just wasn't his style.

"I saw you before." Impmon heard Linds whisper softly gripping the rusty bars tightly. "I saw you one day and I thought I was daydreaming or something while visiting the bakery."

"I'm Gulimon! I'm Takato's Digimon and-" but Impmon quickly grabbed Gulimon from saying no more and saw that Linds' expression was a thoughtful one.

"Beelzemon's a Digimon too so I guess there should be more than just him." She muttered and pulled on the gate. "Can I come in please?" she laughed lightly as the gate was unlocked and she looked around. "Not the best place but it will do. Besides it will be just like camping but with several Digimon. Maybe I'll go to sleep here and wake up and be back to normal. This has to be a dream. But why did falling out of the window feel so real?" She had no other options that to stay with these guys. An imp that looked like her and a red dinosaur were now several inches from her. Linds hopped desperately that this was a dream. This happened to those girls in movies! Not her!

Impmon didn't want to listen anymore since he was extremely tired and curled up he looked around the old dirty place and nudged Gulimon.

"Ya know when you gotta wake me up right?"

"Dawn when Impmon-"

"That's enough pineapple head." He muttered angrily flicking his tail in annoyance. With this guy on his back she'll figure everything out by morning! There are so many hints. One was his voice the same accent which he was quite proud of, second was his human name. Ian and Impmon are very close and she would figure out the connection soon. It was only a matter of time…

Ian woke up suddenly with the red Digimon nudging him. He looked at Linds who was back to normal. Her blonde hair was draped over her slightly pale skin and she was still sleeping softly-wait she was drooling and snoring how was that peaceful? It didn't matter because Ian was human once again and he had to get out of there fast. Quickly, Ian climbed over the gate and was out of the park in a few minutes.

Ian didn't thank the pineapple head and he shrugged. He knows how I am he thought. Ian suddenly remembered Linds. Boy, was she going to be confused or what when she wakes up. Ian ran back and went around the pineapple's hideout calling her name loudly.

Linds moaned opening her eyes slowly. Staring at the dirt she suddenly remembered what happened last night and looked at herself. Laughing she tossed the incident that it was only a dream. Although her expression paled when she saw the Gulimon staring at her playfully.

"Good morning Linds! Did you sleep good? I dreamed of peanut butter all night long! Oh, I hope Takatomon brought me some!" Linds giggled at his cute dream and she sat up.

"Was that a dream? Did I become…a Digimon?" Gulimon glanced at Linds for a moment and they sparkled.

"Yep! You're a Digimon too! But only at night you're a Digimon."

"Nigh eh? Great I have no clue what I'm going to say to my family about this." Linds muttered standing up. "I should start by going home first. It was nice meeting you Gulimon."

"Bye, bye Linds!" Gulimon waved as Linds got out of the place effortlessly and scrambled down the stair case. The trees nearly blocked the sunlight but she could still feel the warm air and how humid it had became.

"Linds! Yo Linds where are ya?"

After several minutes Ian saw the twelve year old girl run down the stairs looking tired but somewhat nervous. The sixteen year old guessed she realized that it wasn't a dream but I saw her looking up at me.

"I'm sorry Ian. I was out with my friends and we were screwing around and next thing I knew I was up in this shed thingy. I must have overdosed on the beer or something. Don't tell anyone okay?" Ian nodded and shrugged while she started to think. "Ian, how do we get home again? I'm still feeling like crap and it's hard enough to walk." In truth she was so scared of what happened to her. This was all so…shocking. It was making her sweat, her heart beating faster and faster, her air seemed to be disappearing but she kept herself composed while Ian was around. She didn't want the poor guy to get worried about her.

"Follow me." The blonde muttered rolling his eyes. Ian seemed to be doing that so much now but he had a good reason to because she was lying about the whole night. Why didn't she want hum to know about herself? Was she scared or something? Ian decided to let her work it out because she wanted to do this herself it seemed.


	3. Growth Spurt

A few days passed since then and things somewhat calmed down. Lindsay would sneak out when night came and she would somehow end up seeing Impmon following her. They would fight a little bit, then talk, and finally fall asleep somewhere near Linds' house. Everything was somewhat normal until a strange afternoon came when Linds was looking at Mako and Ai oddly but shaking her head until she wanted to be left alone for the whole afternoon. Every time she looked at the two she would have this weird feeling like she was going to blow up or something. Butterflies would also tickle her stomach and then her brain.

"Ian what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Mako and Ai went over to him and looked up with their puppy brown eyes that were watering. Wow, they were concerned for toots and Ian was too. Maybe…just maybe she's remembering everything or something? He was concerned so he ran down the stairs and knocked on her door. What was going on in there? He could hear a loud crash and her cursing.

Linds felt odd. As she closed her door she suddenly felt the world spinning she swore loudly. What was going on? Sweat was appearing and she breathed heavily while crashing into something and hit the bed. Darkness swept over her in pain and the last thing she felt was clothes ripping and herself stretching and pulling in her body.

"Linds…you okay?"

No answer for about a minute and then Ian knew something was wrong. Ian turned the knob and it opened easily. Ian hoped that she wasn't changing. This was going to be very awkward if she was changing. The teen threw open the door all of the way and Ian's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her.

Sprawled on the bed, was a teen in front of Ian that had messy curly blonde hair all over her face. Her clothes were tight and the shirt she had was practically showing her whole stomach while her jeans were tight and seemed to rip a little. Ian could hear her groan as she sat up slowly. Her face matured from the childish look to more of her old self. She was her old self! She was fourteen now!

"Ian what's going on?" she whispered looking at herself. Ian couldn't even breathe as Linds stumbled over to her mirror and took a look at herself.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?" Ian chocked out slowly.

"I got boobs now…and hips…is this normal?" she turned to the teen with a shocked, and scared expression. Ian couldn't hold it in any more and he tumbled onto the ground and shook with laughter.

"Oh god-hahaha-that-hahaha-is-hahaha-hilarious-hahaha." Ai and Mako have rushed downstairs and Linds asked them what was going on.

"Ian shut up! This isn't funny!" she cried kicking him in the stomach and Ian stopped laughing. "I want to know what's going on now! Tell me why I'm growing up faster than everyone else! Tell me why you always go out after dark! Tell me why Ai and Mako have those weird things in their rooms that beep or makes odd noises. Also tell me why I gone mad and turned into a figgin' Digimon?!" she screamed and flopped on the bed and started to cry hard. "I just want to know why."

Ian couldn't even explain how he could comfort her in this situation. Clearly she was really confused but one wrong move and he could be on her to kill list. She told the teen awhile back when it was his first day being a human that teens get really emotional and you had to be careful around them. Clearly this wasn't going to help but Ian knew someone who could.

"Yamaki? Yeah, kinda…need your help. Yeah, its Linds she turned into her fourteen self and she's can turn into a Digimon again. Yeah, yep, okay later." I put down the phone and went to Ai and Mako who were waiting outside the door because Linds was changing into her 'old clothes'.

"She's better now!" they both smiled and Ian nodded and replied.

"Were meetin' Yamaki at his headquarters and he got a plan with Linds. I dunno about you guys but we gotta get Linds to remember everythin'. I don't give if we gotta let nature take its course but I've been waitin' too long." Ian was angry and frustrated. She should remember by now! Why cant she? Although he was too stubborn to admit it he wanted to know Linds how he felt about her. He wanted to say it but it always kept lodged in his throat as if he couldn't even whisper it.

"Ian," sighed Ai gasping his hand. "Don't worry were going to help you!"

"Yeah! Were your Tamers remember? Were going to get Linds back don't worry!" Mako smiled and tugged on his baggy jeans and pointed outside. "How are we going to get there?"

"Walking I think right?" Linds suddenly came into view with a jean skirt, a yellow shirt with a white tank top underneath it. Why was she so hot right then? Ian had no clue but he guessed he was looking too long because she gave him an odd look.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's hard enough to get used to having such big hips and stuff." She muttered looking down and blushing. "I want to know what's going on and if you guys are not going to help then I'll go for this Yamaki guy myself."

Ian smiled and looked at the girl before him. His trademark evil smile emerged and he pointed his thumb towards the garage.

"We aint walkin' guys I got somethin' to show yas'." Ian knew this would make them somewhat happy and surprised when he opened the door and stepped outside. He hoped this worked! It better because Ian desperately wanted to see Ai and Mako's expressions, and Ian knew they would have that same wide eyed look when he whistled and a black motorcycle pulled up from nowhere with no driver.

"Is that even safe!" Linds cried taking a step back. Ai and Mako groaned and warned the evil teen about his driving but Ian said he had lessons and he helped them climb on. Mako sat in the front looking brave as ever and Ai sat behind him tucking her long brown hair back behind her ears. Ian held a hand out to Linds.

"Ya wanna to know what happened to ya or not?" Ian knew the answer as she grabbed it and nodded. "Hop on then."

Ian felt her arms wrap around him and he cursed at his hormones. How could humans deal with this? How could Ian deal with this? Ian pressed the gas, turned the handle and they sped off to Yamaki's head quarters. Taking a sharp left Ian heard Linds scream from behind him.

"Where did you learn to drive?"

"Taught myself!" Ian replied and laughed at her response.

"Do you even have a drivers license?"

"Nope." Ian smirked and pulled up to the building where Yamaki said he would be. Sure enough he was waiting outside the building in his black suit and his shade concealing his eyes. The lighter held in his hand was clicking on and off. Ian wished he could take it and break it since it got on his nerves all the time.

"Follow me quickly." He simply said dry as ever and lead them down the hall and up the stairs into a room where a desk was. The view behind it showed most of the city and it was a good sight too. He went over and sat down in his chair and took off the shades.

It seemed awhile until he spoke and he spoke rather sharply.

"It seems to me that Lindsay here is back to her fourteen year old self but cannot remember anything correct?"

"Yeah that's about it." Ian replied frowning.

"Yo! I want some answers now!" Linds suddenly said stepping forward and clenching her fists. "I know something happened to me and I want to know everything! And I mean everything!" She was determined to know what happened to her! All her life she felt like something was missing from her. A piece of her life wasn't set in or she felt awkward around people around her age such as Mako and Ai. Now she felt stranger than ever and was experiencing being a teen so suddenly it was mind blowing.

"Then you will have to travel to where the main events of your life from eight years old and up until Cybernet's defeat. I think you should start in Canada first because she was there until the age of fourteen. After that start into the Digital World."

"Digital world?" Linds asked shaking her head and hunching her shoulders up and down. "Are you telling me there is another world where those Digimon come from?" she cried and Yamaki nodded.

"Let me finish, there is a portal that opened here in this building but it has a limited amount of time before it closes again. We estimate about two weeks until it closes but you have to hurry so you can make it back out again. I suggest you get back from Canada a week from today. Here are your tickets and good luck."

Ian couldn't protest since all of a sudden they were out of the building and near his bike. Did they black out or something? Ian could see Linds standing there shell shocked. Ai and Mako seemed to be alright as they climbed on the bike and told Ian to get going.

"Linds- I"

"No Ian I still want to know what happened. This may be kept a secret for a long time but now I want to know it. I have to know what happened in my life really." She smiled and looked at me happily. "I want to know about myself don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ian replied softly but before he knew it she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bike.

"Then go! We have some packing and some explaining to do!" She yelled and said to hit it. The bike roared to life and they drove down the street heading to home. The street lights were starting to turn on and Ian knew he should get back...fast!

"Hang on guys!" Ian called revving the bike and sped forward between the other cars and nearly hit another one. He turned his bike a quick right but the blonde swore when he heard the sirens. Are those cops everywhere? No time for stopping as Ian found a construction site and a ramp.

"You better stop!" Linds cried her blonde hair blowing over her face. But Ian shook his head and looked at the sky.


	4. Ian, Impmon, and Beelzemon

"And have them catch us? Chaos I tell ya. C'mon have a little faith will ya." It was now or never as Ian rode up the ramp and they started to fly. Ai and Mako screamed loudly while Linds just squeezed tighter. They were coming down…they hit the road and perfect! The group made the six yard construction site and they were almost home! Ian pushed on the petal once again and did the slight bend and drove in the driveway. The older teen noticed that Tai and Marie were home. He also noticed that the cops stopped following them. Well they should have after that stunt.

"Ian." Said Linds slowly still on the bike and Ian looked at her.

"What?"

"Never, ever drive that way again. I think I died. I want to say the same on Mako and Ai's behaf."

Ian laughed and told them it was fun but they just gave him odd looks. Humans Ian thought, will never understand them. One day they want to play a game where they would pretend to blow up stuff next thing their scared out of their wits after a bike ride.

The four entered and the two paretns were at the table and spoke with their backs behind us.

"Where were you guys?"

Ian gulped. This was his fault mainly. Since he was the oldest around here Ian had to answer this one.

"It's my fault guys, somethin' happened to Linds and we had to go see Yamaki. She back…kinda."

Ian never saw the parents turn around so fast but when they did they smiled and hugged Linds. They must have been glad she was back to normal.

"Oh sweetie how are you? I know this is hard to understand but we'll get through this okay?"

"Mom, we have to go to Canada. This guy with the blonde hair-what was his name?"

"Yamaki." Ian said dryly and she went on.

"Yamaki said I could remember if I went back to the places that had an important meaning in my life but we have to go to this world-"

"Digital world." Ian said again.

"Right, but the portal will close in two weeks so we have to be back in a week and-"

Linds couldn't say anymore because Ian saw her glow and shrink same with himself. She's not going to like this because as Ian turned into Impmon, he could see her shocked expression. Next thing Ian knew, a fireball was sped past his shoulder and exploded near the corner of the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were one of them?!" she cried. "Why couldn't you help me?"

"But I did! Didn't I?" Impmon did he talked to her and she calmed down…or at least he thought. Why am I such an idiot? I should have done something better! I should have just took her home! Ian thought angry at himself for being so stupid.

Ian noticed that she was taking deep calming breaths and she looked up slowly.

"I'm sorry okay? I just have no clue what's going on. Everything was so-so."

"So clear?" Impmon suggested and she nodded. "I know how ya feel. Listen I read the tickets." Impmon pulled them out and saw that there were only two tickets. Why would Yamaki only make two? One is for Linds for sure but who can take the other? Impmon looked at the time the plane was boarding and it was for ten o clock. Why did he come up with such a horrible time? Screw him he thought bitterly and bit his lip. "There are only two tickets and the time is ten. I think that guy hates us."

"Ai and Mako are not going to Canada." Tai said firmly but he saw the two were going upstairs and in seconds they scrambled back down with their two D Arks. One purple with white highlights that was Linds. The other white one with purple high lights was Impmons'. They held them up high so they can see.

"Were their Tamers remember?" Linds looked at the purple Digimon oddly.

"What do they mean by their? Why are there two? I'm not stupid but I think one is meant for you."

"The other is yours Linds remember?" Ai asked showing her D-Ark to Linds who had a shocked expression. Impmon slapped his head as he knew this was a bit more shocking.

"What? What are you talking about? Your not my Tamers. You guys are my siblings! I don't want to be tamed!" she shook her head and turned away but Impmon grabbed Ai.

"She doesn't remember guys, this is all kinda new to her. Try to let it down more slowly. Look were gunna be fine. No monsters are here and were only gunna be in Canada for a little while. We will be back before you know it."

Mako put a hand on Ai's shoulder.

"Ai, we gotta let them go. I want Linds to remember and I'm tired of keeping everything a secret from her." Impmon was susprised from Mako sudden maturity; the kids seven and he being so calm about this. He was even more susprised when Ai sighed and eventually agreed with her twin brother.

In a few hours Impmon was packed with a small suitcase while Linds had about three huge green and brown suitcases waiting at the door.

"Woah, you aint takin' that much." The purple imp said but she sat on top of one and started to ramble about her makeup, hair care products, clothes, and personal belongings.

"But were only going for a friggin week!" Impmon cried but then shook my head. "No your aint takin' all of that shit." The Rookie started to talk in English as Ai and Mako entered.

"Oh yeah your going to make me?" she replied smirking and crossing her arms. Impmon smirked and flicked up a flame and she paled. The imp had won the battle and she started to drag the suitcases and came down with a small dark blue one.

"I'm blaming you when I'm having wavy hair for the whole time. And I'm going to be wearing the same hoodie!"

"Put a sock in it!" Impmon cried as he whistled for his bike. They had to get going now if they were going to make the plane. The bike faithfully came up and he saw the whole family waiting at the door for them. Ah, what the heck! He thought. He gave everyone a "hug" and he came to Linds and put his red gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I know your gunna be more shocked and I'm sorry I gotta do this." Impmon closed his eyes and he started to glow and turn into Beelzemon. His once purple fur had turn into a black biker outfit with guns placed on his back and left leg. A small black jacket was on him with white fleece puffing out. Beelzemon's purple helmet covered most of his face expect for his three red eyes and pale chin.

Beelzemon looked down to find the small Digimon on the ground from fainting. He hung his head down low and picked up Linds who was light as a feather. The Biker Digimon took the bags and set them beside the bike where they wouldn't get knocked off. Why was Linds bag still so heavy? Girls…

"Bye Beelzemon!" called Mako and Ai waving their hands wildly while he just put up his hand and off they went with his bike roaring down the street. Beelzemon suddenly avoided a black cat that was in the middle of the road and he gasped at how close he came to hitting it. Stupid cat he thought and had an idea of shooting it. Now that would have been a laugh. Although Linds was still asleep so I kept quiet. I know that she will be scared when she woke up.

The sirens ran in Beelzemon's ears and he groaned. How slow do you have to go not to get caught by these guys? He thought pissed beyond belief.

"Well, if I can outrun them once I can do it again." Beelzemon muttered grinning wickedly. He gripped the cold handles of his bike as hard as he could and sped up away from the cops. This was exciting to him. Time limit, cops after you, damsel in distress-wait scratch last one she just fainted that's all. Well, if you really think about it she kinda is since she can't remember a single damn thing! This was what he missed a lot.

"Pull over now!" the cops called who were beside him but the demon Digimon smirked.

"I don't think so!" He called and slammed on the brakes and sped to the outside and came on the high way. More cars were on but it was a faster route so he picked up the speed and passed the cars that were in front of him.

"Beelzemon! Can you hear me?" Ai was calling from her D-Ark and he nodded.

"Loud and clear kid! What's up? Miss me already?"

"You're on the news Beelzemon! Your famous!" called Mako and Beelzemon's ruby eyes widened.

"Ya kiddin me already? They must remember me from before."

"Also Takato called. He says he's going to come see you but I dunno how he's going to do that." Oh he had an idea and it was coming up beside him. Wargrowlmon was now beside the biker with Takato riding on his back.

"Are you nuts or something? What do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to Canada! I have to get Linds to remember!"

"And get tracked down by the cops? You'll get creamed."

The Digimon turned to Takato and shouted back loudly.

"I care about toots okay! I still do and I don't give a damn if your coming or not." Beelzemon swerved past a van and he found that a helicopter was above him keeping a light on him. He kept swerving from the light but looked ahead. The area was blocked off with cop cars placed in front of it and the cops behind me were closing in. This was it time to fly.

"Beelzemon?" He looked down and saw Linds opening her green eyes and looked up at him dazely. "Is this real?"

"Yeah it is toots hang on!" the Mega called as he grew his huge black wings and his eyes turned back into a deep emerald green as he grabbed her but cursed as the bike then tumbled off and the bags then flew across the road. Too late to get them now as he flapped his wings while carrying the small Digimon.

"Beelzemon! Are you okay?" cried Ai.

"Beelzemon are you there?" Mako voice then came as soon as Ai and Beelzemon replied cockily.

"I'm okay just takin' the air route we should be at the airport soon." he replied and said to Takato. "Look I'm going and your stayin' here! Just take care of Ai and Mako!"

To the demon's relief, Takato nodded and the two flew off leaving Beelzemon to deal with a confused Digimon. Her emerald eyes were darting from air to ground and gave a small squeak. Linds shoved herself close to him as possible in hope that she wouldn't fall.

"Hey don't worry I got ya." He laughed as he swopped over the helicopter and flapped his wings forward. Linds gripped Beelzemon's jacket and buried herself into it making him blush madly.

"I just want to be on the plane now." She muttered through his jacket and Beelzemon nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were Ian all along?"

Beelzemon couldn't answer the question really. He didn't want to tell her because it didn't feel right. He explained that to her and she nodded.

"I feel like that too. I even have the weirdest dreams of things we done together I guess. Most were nightmares like my family still being alive but they hate me." She whimpered and glanced down. "Beelzemon was I strong?"

"Strong? HAH! You were the strongest toots I ever met! You still are I mean I would be shootin anything that came into sight if I were in your shoes." he reliped laughing. He was still amazed how she could get back up with her family abandoning her, and other bad things Linds went though.

The airport was clear in view and he saw the plane where they would board. The white plane had several markings and letterings that were in English and the demon Digimon sighed in relief. They were going to make it. He reached in his pocket to grab the tickets but felt nothing. What the fudge he thought. Beelzemon started to search his other pockets and no success in finding the tickets. A brick wall hit him as he remembered he put them in the suitcase…the suitcase that was trashed. The thought of sneaking on came into his mind clearly. Beelzemon told Linds the situation and she frowned.

"You are such an ass!" she cried narrowing her green eyes and slapping his arm forcefully. "Now what are we going to do?"

Beelzemon smirked. He had an idea and it was a good one. It was good to him anyways. The angel landed right at the luggage that was near the people putting them in the plane. Quickly in a flash of light Beelzemon was back in his Rookie form and started to search for a bag that they could fit in. He opened a huge black one and threw out half of the stuff and told Linds to get in.

"Yeah right." She said but Impmon pulled her in anyways and by the time he scrambled in the guys threw them harshly into the plane. "I'm so going to kill you for this." Impmon heard her say but he was still dazed by him hitting something hard. A blow dryer was now bashing his head once again as more luggage tumbled onto them.

"Thank me later toots." Impmon replied, climbing out once the men that thrown them in closed the metal door. Everything was dark and pitch black but the imp flicked a flame with his gloved finger and held it before him. Suitcases were scattered everywhere and piled onto one another. It was almost like a maze to them. The two Digimon were so small compared to the large area where several suitcase that were different colors and designs.

"Well were on the right plane at least." Impmon heard Linds sighing and one of the bags opening. "How do you do that flame thing?"

"Just think of makin' fire on your fingertips." Impmon replied while walking around the find something good. He opened one of the bags and found an I-pod. He grinned while picking it up. It had some good songs so he turned it on and got out some clothes and made his own personal bed while banging his head to the music.

For the next few songs Impmon could see Linds attempting to make the fire come from her fingertips and she almost got it once. He finally heard her scream in frustration and a bright light emitted from her finger.

"Yes! Finally." He heard her cry while running around the luggage and searching for something.

"What are ya lookin for?" Impmon asked putting the song "Falling Up" on pause. She replied something about pillows or something to make a bed with. He used his 'thumb' to point to the bag a couple of feet behind him. "There's some stuff here toots."

"Stop calling me toots it feaking me out. Why are you calling me toots all of a sudden anyways?"

Impmon paled. He called her toots as a nickname. She would reply with Impy even though he hated it. The Digimon must have been quiet for awhile since he saw her hand wave before his eyes.

"Hello? You there or off in your little world?" she had a mock tone to it and Impmon shook my head.

"I dunno okay? Didn't you ever call anyone a nickname?" He kept to his snotty attitude to throw her off a little.

"Alright alright jeez don't PMS on me." She rummaged around and finally found some sweaters that made good pillows and blankets. Impmon felt the material brush up on him and he found that she had her 'bed' beside his. "We should be taking off soon." She said quietly facing him with her head on the 'pillow'. Impmon nodded slowly and offered her a head phone which she took gratefully. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Impmon squeaked almost as she leaned close to him so the head phone doesn't stretch too much. Her fur was warm Impmon realized and he was thankful it was dark because he was blushing till no end. Why was he blushing so much? Was it because Impmon was still in love? She doesn't even remember that! He shouldn't even be thinking about this. Screw love.

Linds glanced at Impmon who was in his own little world. He was kinda cute when he was like that- woah wait a minute cute? When did she ever call him cute? Usually he was loud, mouthy, mean, and snotty. No, she was just comfortable with him that's all.

"Impmon…"

Impmon couldn't keep his thoughts straight. It was helping that the song he was listening to talked about love. What was so great about it anyways? All it did was hurt people and him…

"Impmon!"

"What?" Impmon said suddenly and he heard Linds sigh.

"What happened to me? I mean did I have a good life before or a bad one?"

Impmon thought carefully. It was pretty even actually. There were some bad times but they got over them.

"It was even I guess. Ya had lota good times and bad times I guess."

"Did I have a boyfriend?" he jumped at this question and stammered.

"Well-you-ya-no-kinda." Impmon came to that conclusion and she laughed lightly.

"What do you mean kinda?"

Impmon stared up. "I mean kinda as in kinda. I didn't know the guy well." He shouldn't lie this much. Why can't he just pull over a mushy scene and just kiss the damn lips? Was it because Impmon was a chicken? Nah! Him, a chicken? The Rookie faced the D Reaper! He faced Linds in PMS rage! A chicken would be dead if it was in his body!

"Good enough for me. Hey did I turn into Beelzemon or something?"

"Oh yeah, actually ya Digivolved all the way to Mega."

"Mega? Is that your level?"

"Now I'm a Rookie, but my mega form is Beelzemon. You now are a Rookie ya turned into Ladydevimon, then into Hopemon, and finally into Lindenmon."

"Lindenmon…hmm sounds like my name almost!" she laughed.

"No really? I didn't notice." Linds laughed at my sarcasm and asked what she looked like.

"A ghost pratically. You had white blonde hair, white skin, white clothes, the complete opposite of me."

"I had to kicked ass."

"I guess ya did, but I was better." Impmon smirked at his comeback and looked at the dark image of Linds.

"Are you serious-woah! Plane is starting!" Impmon felt a sudden force moving them and she grabbed his hand. Naturally he blushed. "We have to strap in or something or else we are going to fly everwhere around here."

The roar from the plane got so loud Impmon couldn't hear the rest she was saying but Linds tugged him-well more drag the poor Rookie to the front of the plane and told him to hang on. Impmon pulled up with her hand felt his gloved hands reach cold metal and he gripped it tightly. The plane was taking off because his ears were popping and the force was pulling him to the other side of the plane.

"How much longer!" Impmon cried squeezing his eyes tight but Linds didn't hear him.

The force was tearing him from the metal poll but Impmon kept his hand clasped onto it and didn't let go until the plane returned to it's normal level. He gasped and let go while lying down breathing heavily. Impmon did not like planes. Correction, Impmon _hated_ planes.

A flame flickered in his face and Impmon saw Linds holding out her hand but he got up himself. Impmon heard her climbing the luggage and she fell on top of him in a failed attempt. Their faces were close to each other since he could feel her cold breath on him. Impmon couldn't say a thing since he was so frozen but he finally found his voice.

"C'mon lets get back." Impmon was so susprised on how calm he had said it. But she got off of him and mumbled a sorry. "Don't worry about it now take my hand will ya?"

When Linds fell on Impmon she didn't notice it but she suddenly felt his floppy ears tickling hers and felt his body under hers she nearly screamed. Actually she felt frozen like something glued the two together. Finally she got off him and wanted to repeat sorry a million times.

They finally reached their spot and Impmon started to pull a jacket over him as a blanket. Impmon saw Linds had one over her too in the corner of his eye but he was too tired to see anything more so he closed his emerald eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ian took a huge bite of the breakfast that Linds stole from the food trays she found up in the cockpit. It was hard since she was nearly caught but she made it with two trays of cheese and ham sandwiches, eggs, and cereal. The teen ate it in seconds and soon Linds was done and started on the brownie that she stole for herself. Ian tried to snatch it but it was already half way in her mouth.

The events that followed him trying to snatch it once again started a whole new inside joke as he missed his other hand placing on the suitcase and Ian slipped forwards, mouth open and biting into the brownie that was left sticking out of her mouth. In a flash Ian got himself up but received a piece of the brownie and ate it quickly to say sorry. The blonde was blushing madly at the accident. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yea I'm sorry." She laughed lightly and Ian soon joined. He started to think how the moment was intense and how quick his heart was beating as if it was going to burst out of his chest. Ian saw her brush the crumbs off and take her shirt off. This caught him completely off guard and he stumbled back.

"What are ya doin?"

"Changing what does it look like? I'm just taking off the shirt Ian! Get your mind out of the gutter."

Ian saw her search through a bright pink suitcase and put on a black shirt with a broken heart on it. She then rummaged through it and found some odd stick of white stuff which she put on her arm pits underneath her shit.

"I smell okay?" she said while he was gawking at her. Ian rolled his eyes and just lay down. This was going to be a long ride he thought annoyed.


	5. The Rebellion

Several hours later the plane finally landed and they were in their Digimon forms so night had arrived. The suitcase where they 'boarded on' was thrown into a cart exactly like the one where Impmon found it and he cursed loudly while hitting the blow dryer again.

"Shut up." She whispered before opening the bag and scrambling out and running to a concealed part of the runway. The dark blue copy of Impmon turned around the told him to Digivolve. Impmon felt himself turning into his Mega form and flapping his powerful black wings into the cloudy sky. The moon was full and made deep shadows on them as they flew in a clear area. Linds looked down.

"Were near Niagara Falls. I remember that road since I always took it to my soccer lessons. Follow that road there until we come to the falls."

"I been here before toots so I know where to go." Beelzemon replied diving down and flying past some rural areas until he came upon a familiar set of houses. That Erika woman must be here somewhere he thought frowning and saw the house finally with the odd tree in the front.

"Why are you at Aunt Erika's?" Beelzemon didn't reply and knocked on the door and after a few minutes a tired woman opened the door but hugged Linds when she saw her.

"Hey, I missed you." She told them to come in and Beelzemon returned into his Rookie form. Impmon still wasn't comfortable being near this woman. He couldn't put a finger on it but something was off about her. First lesson being a Digimon always trust your instincts was one of his excuses. Although he had no where else to go so this place was first in his mind.

"How do you know it's me? I haven't seen you since I was eight!" Linds replied in confusion but the purple Digimon cut in.

"She kinda lost her memory after beatin' Cybernet and she turned into a kid, then she grew really fast but were kinda on a mission to make her remember stuff. We got no where else to go so…yeah."

Erika nodded and replied to Impmon that they could stay as long as it took but Impmon explained their situation with the Digital portal being open for a limited amount of time.

"Um, Aunt Erika where are my parents grave? I want to pay my respects." Linds said looking down but Erika turned to the imp with an odd look in her eyes.

"What did you tell her." She whispered dangerously to him and Impmon put his hands up in protection.

"I told her they were dead, they are when ya think about it anyways! I didn't know what to do alright?"

"Well, the first thing she has to remember is her parents and what happened so tomorrow I'm going to show her the tape of the last discussion we had on that Christmas Eve."

"Ya recorded that?"

"I had to. When my sister said it was important well, since I'm a reporter I had to get a scoop on it. It's in my room."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Linds innocently peaking past the wall into the living room where Impmon and Erika were talking.

"Nothin well tell you tomorrow okay? I just wanna get some sleep."

Erika showed them to their rooms since there was just him and Linds. She got the beautiful room while Impmon got the cruddy kid room.

"Oh and didn't you guys pack anything?" Erika asked suspiciously.

"Well, after some cop trouble we kinda lost it. I was speedin' on my bike and…well yeah they saw me." Impmon cringed at his explanation.

"That's lovely, I got two criminals here in my house." The elder muttered dryly closing the door but Impmon didn't care. As long as he got somewhere to sleep, eat and be with toots, Impmon didn't give a shit about anything.

Over the next few days Impmon and Linds- mostly Linds called Tai and Marie letting them know that they were alright and Erika told Linds about her family. The reaction was odd but at least she remembered about it. It was odd the way she remembered. For a minute or two she just stopped and her eyes seemed glazed over while her skin went pale but she would snap out of it breathing hard as if she won a marathon.

"I remember that now…" She wanted to cry or do something but she remembered the note they left her and everything. Linds knew this was going to be the same with her other memories but she hoped for at least a few good ones.

"I suggest going to your old schools Linds. You went to Prince Edward Catholic School, and you took everyone to St. Paul High last time you were here. C'mon I'll give you a ride." Erika grabbed the keys and got the two teens into the car and drove off with out a retort.

It was the same thing to Linds who remembered her times at the school and shook her head at it.

"I hate it there." She whispered before climbing back into the van and Ian frowned and put his hands in his pockets of his baggy jeans. He felt bad for doing this to her. Ian wished he could cheer her up or something but nothing good came to him until they reached the high school and sure enough all of Linds' old friends were there talking to each other in their uniforms.

"Yo creppy folks and Digi-slaves!" Ian called whistling and he saw that half of them looked and started to cry hello's and curses for no apparent reason. Ian smirked and said for them to get their asses over here.

"Hey cutie your back for me?" Ally who went to his side and giggled as the tall teen blushed and pushed her away.

"Nah your too ugly, Linds here is back-sorta but she kinda has to remember being here and we gotta do this quick cause in about a week and a half the Digital Portal where a lot of things happened there is closin'." He thought he would loose his breath but the others just understood dumbly and nodded their heads.

Marianna smiled and hugged Linds when the girl saw the confused blonde.

"Hi, I'm suppose to know you?" Linds asked lightly staring at Marianna hard.

"Marianna Blanca. Duh, you are stupid! Remember me? C'mon sweetie." Ian suddenly went to her side before she tumbled to the ground. Ian felt frozen as she started to remember everything that had to do with them.

"I remember you guys now!" she slowly said smiling. "Ally, Katrina, Marianna, Luke, PJ, Cammy, all of you guys! Wow!" she laughed and the blonde teen saw light tears spring from her eyes. Ian stood back as the old group of friends did a huge group hug while the Digimon that were with them looked at them oddly.

"Impmon am I right?" A tiger like Digimon said trotting towards Ian and bowing. "It's an honor to meet you. I think we met during the Cybernet battle but it was so chaotic then."

"It's Ian now and you're Tiguramon right? Nice to meet ya who's ya Tamer?" They helped out Ian when he was Beelzemon during the Cybernet battle.

"Marianna, she's really nice even though at times she can get a little mean but usually she gets over it."

Ian looked at the white and blue striped tiger Digimon she turned around and pointed to several other Digimon. One was an orange dinosaur that looked like Gulimon. Maybe he sounded like him too he mused. The one floating next to…Katrina was almost like a yellow bow but it had eyes and a mouth. And finally the ghost Digimon that Ian encountered many times was floating beside Luke.

"That's Agumon, Bowmon, and Bakemon. Their nice don't worry although Bowmon is very shy around new people."

"Hey is that Impmon guy over there coming over here or what?" called the white Ghost Digimon and Ian kept his urge to beat the crap out of him down.

"It's Ian." The blonde growled and Tiguramon laughed.

"You should be a little more nice Bakemon, this guy can beat you."

"Like I'm listening to you twerp."

"Bakemon shut it." Luke muttered rolling his eyes in annoyance and the ghost turned to him.

"Sorry Luke didn't mean it like that." Bakemon went from side to side telling Luke reasons why he said all of those things like a pet. Ian then muttered

"Digi-slave…"

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Luke muttered and turned to Marianna and put an arm around her.

Ian decided to see who was a Tamer and who wasn't since there was nothing else better to do. First he glanced at Marianna first who had her baby blue D-ark hanging from her checkered skirt. Tiguramon was calmly lying down next to her almost sleeping but from her ears twitching Ian could tell she was listening in on the conversation. Luke pulled a silver one out of pocket and pressed several buttons to see if it had a clock on it.

"It doesn't have a clock okay? I checked a million times!" Katrina pulled out her bright yellow one and showed it to Luke who rolled his eyes. Cammy laughed and brought his orange D Ark from his neck. He must have put his as a necklace since a silver string hung from it.

"I still have your favorite color!" he taunted and ducked one of Katrina's on coming punches and slaps. Ian laughed along with everyone else as the chase begun and their Digimon followed them like glue.

"Wait up Cameron!" called Agumon while Bowmon silently sighed and stuck on to the orange Digimon.

"Say…where are your Tamers anyways?" Ally asked looking at Ian.

"They didn't come." Ian replied calmly folding his arms and leaning against the brick wall and quickly added. "I made sure the others are lookin' after them though."

A bell rang in the distance and all of the Digimon groaned even the two Digimon who were still chasing each other. Ian made a confused look. Linds did too. What was the big deal?

"What?"

Taguramon looked at Ian with sad eyes. "You see after the whole Cybernet incident people found out about real life Digimon and Tamers. Two groups of humans then appeared. The ones that accept them and one who don't. There are many debates on the news and in America and almost everywhere in the world. Did you not watch the news?"

Ian started to remember the stuff he saw on the T.V about the aftermath of Cybernet. Several groups formed against and for Digimon and Tamers. They said they haven't seen anything this bad since the KKK. The emerald eyed teen never understood who they were but from his impressions their pretty bad.

"Yeah and our school board happens to be against them." PJ said grimly kicking the dirt. "Their asses just to hurt any Digimon that comes in contact with anyone in our school board. We still sneak them in though because their…cool I guess."

Marianna took over PJ and held Tiguramon close to her. "The principal herself hates Digimon and wanted to call the cops on Tiguramon but I wouldn't let her and it turned out really ugly with the students and half of the staff against Mrs. Whitson and the school board. Now, all of us are in a year detention, and the staff was fired and they got teachers that hated Digimon. I hate them." she hugged her Digimon closer and frowned.

Linds was shocked to see this and looked at Ian. "Would they-do they know about us?"

Cammy looked over at them and shrugged. "I don't think so but I would be careful about it. Look, we should get going and you can take our Digimon too. We nearly got caught taking in Bowmon and it was chaos trying to sneak back out with her. Just meet us back here around 2:30 alright?"

Linds nodded while Ian shrugged and saw the Digimon turning around to their Tamers and protesting saying that they would stick with them but Luke finally spoke up.

"Guys, Linds and Ian are good guys they'll take care of you. Besides, I don't want Bakemon to get killed because that is probably the school boards' next move."

"No really Luke? They got friggin guns under their shirts!" cried Marianna glaring at her boyfriend but he didn't care and gave a light push to his Digimon towards Linds.

"Just follow these guys and you'll be fine." Ally sighed and started to head back but not before giving Ian and Linds a quick hug. Finally everyone else joined into the hug and Ian had to speak up while he struggled to get out of the group hug.

"Can we stop with da mushy stuff!" Ian was ready to 'Badaboom everyone around him if he could and they finally let go. "Thank God, I should make this into a movie or somethin' entitled 'The Mushiest Thing That Will Make You Throw Up And Die." Hey that's a good title actually. Maybe a new song he thought raising his eye brows surprised at his new thought. Moments later he discarded it thinking it was too long.

"Were going to ask you more stuff Linds, you're not out of this yet." Marianna laughed and started to walk with Luke whom was holding her hand. Ian looked over at Linds who nodded and lightly poked him.

"Well we should get going. C'mon guys let's get to Erika's car and grab lunch or something!" she smiled brightly as the sun and Ian had to smile too. She still had that smile. The same smile that Ian loved from the beginning. What was it that made him go crazy about? Was it the teeth? Nah, although they were somewhat pretty but not perfectly straight. Lips? Nice but no. Everything? Maybe…

"Woah, okay who are these guys?" Asked Erika putting the paper down and looking at the Digimon oddly.

"Bakemon Luke's Digimon, Agumon Cam's Digimon, Bowmon Katrina's Digimon, and Tiguramon Marianna's Digimon." Linds explained putting each one in the car expect Bowmon who stuck to Linds' bright blonde hair. "They can't go with their Tamers because of something called people hating Digimon now. You wanna explain something?"

Ian saw Erika sigh and close her eyes and open them again. "I didn't want to worry you guys. It's not huge but it has its places such as the schools. The catholic school board especially-"

"Woah back up catholic? What the hells a catholic?" Ian was confused on the term Catholic. What did it mean again….Jesus or something?

"Catholic Schools are schools that are dependant on the religion of Christianity." Linds said to the older teen and Ian nodded slowly. "I remember that they were strict on the Religion and how God created us to be equal and call of that crap that I hate. That was another reason why I hate my old school. They had this firm belief that certain things had to happen and you had to think like this and think like that and it wasn't fair." Ian could tell Linds was getting angry at the topic so Ian decided to look at Erika to explain. She must have took his hint.

"The schools prohibited any Digimon entering their property but there are many people who disagree mainly the Tamers themselves. So far the Tamers are not winning and police was involved. A Tamer and their Digimon are in court right now for trying to rebel against the people responsible for this. I think his name is Aaron Sunn and the Digimon is…Gabu-Gomamon! That's it Gomamon. Looks like a seal with white fur and red hair. Weird if you ask me, but several people are in this whole thing and it's getting as bad as expelling the students that are Tamers. So, I can see why Linds' friends are putting their Digimon with you guys."

Ian nodded slowly and stared at the window. The van passed several signs proclaiming 'Save our World from Digimon". Why didn't they see it before? It was sickening these humans are doing! No…not all humans are doing this. He slowly thought and frowned.

"There are good and bad people in the world Ian. It's been like this ever since the dawn of time." Linds said slowly putting a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"It aint fair! Why do they hate us so much?" Ian cried turning to Erika who shrugged and frowned.

"Maybe it's because your different from us or the D-Reaper and Cybernet's work. What they think is that you will be that powerful and destroy everyone but I think that's bull."

"It is bull because I'm a Digimon and I never hurt anyone purposely. Same with Ian, and all of these guys!" cried Linds shaking her head sadly. She never wanted it to be like this! Why can't everyone get along? Is it that hard to do?

But Ian stopped and looked sadly at the ground. He did hurt someone. He hurt a lot of people and Ian practically created D-Reaper. Ian killed Leomon, destroyed Jeri-wait a minute! He solved this! But why does it still hurt? It's suppose to hurt duh! He thought enraged with himself. Ian never met a person who killed someone and could live on like nothing happened and frankly he never wanted to.


	6. Go Digicard go?

The car suddenly jolted to a stop and Ian saw that they were in front of a restaurant titled Joe's Café…it was interesting since a man with a odd curled moustache was placed beside the e with this weird accent thing above it.

"This is where we went a lot." Muttered Linds slowly and asked Erika if it was safe. Erika nodded and locked the dark blue car.

"This place is Digimon friendly. You can tell because of the sign right at the door. Most places are Digimon friendly but there are some places such as the schools, some restaurants, and a lot of clothing stores. Asses if you ask me." They glanced at the green sign with a D and a checkmark beside it.

For most of the meal and the trip back to the high school Ian was quiet. He was so confused at the moment and the blonde couldn't talk to anyone really. If Ian talked to Linds he would probability screw up somehow. Her friends were off limits and wouldn't understand him, Ai, Mako were too young and not here, and Ian didn't exactly feel like talking to Erika. She's cool but still something is off about her.

"Your quiet…what's wrong?" Tiguramon was trotting beside him and they stopped by the back part of the high school. The bell didn't ring yet but students were oddly getting out early. At first Ian didn't look at the Digimon but he did and sighed.

"It's hard not having her know about me and her you know what I mean?"

"You in love with her right?"

Ian didn't reply. The hybrid wouldn't admit something like that so easily. But she must have thought Ian said yes because she continued.

"If you like her then tell her. Don't keep feelings bottled up. That's all I think I have to say."

She reminded me of Renamon somewhat. Not as serious but still had that wisdom and Ian smiled lightly.

"You remind me of a friend ya know that?"

"I do?" she turned to me with her amber eyes in confusion and Ian looked up and nodded.

"Renamon, friend of mine who helped me out with some stuff. Don't really want to talk about much of what happened to me." Ian still had trouble talking about his past with other people. Linds felt natural to talk to as if he knew her forever but with others? Nah, their no good.

Linds stared at the blonde teen beside her longingly. What was the matter with her? Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Ever since she turned into her fourteen year old self she felt something special about Ian. Something was always flaring up in her mind like a spark of electricity shocking her everytime her sea green eyes laid on his emerald ones. What was so special about him? It was the same when she saw him as Beelzemon or Impmon. They both gave her the chills.

"Are you okay Linds?" Tiguramon looked at Linds who nodded.

"Yea, just thinking. Tiguramon what happens when you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach when you look at someone?" It wasn't the brightest idea to ask a Digimon Linds thought but the Rookie's response was surprised her.

"Usually you are in love or feel attraction to someone. Why are you thinking of someone?" Tiguramon knew that she was thinking of Ian differently now but she didn't want to rush her. If there was one thing she learned it was that love was a careful and delicate thing.

"No, just wondering." The blonde replied looking the other way. Could Linds be in love with Ian? No the idea was insane. He was loud and rude and hot- not hot! Why couldn't she just flick it away like an annoying bug. He was an annoying bug that just came back to her.

"I understand…there she is." Tiguramon started to run towards the dark teen and she hugged her while laughing.

"Missed me?" Marianna laughed and looked at Luke who was calling for Bakemon but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally the ghost Digimon appeared and scared Luke out of his mind. Everyone laughed loudly especially Cam and Agumon until they were chased by Luke.

They all finally agreed that they should go hang out at Marianna since her family was for Digimon and it had the most food. Ian's mouth watered even though they ate only awhile ago. Ian saw that Linds had the same 'I cant believe you' expression and he shrugged and grinned.

"Hey can you guys sleep over? It would be so much fun if you guys can!" cried Marianna jumping up and down and twirling while walking towards her house. The blonde boy assumed this was Marianna normal or just ate too much sugar like Ai and Mako. He saw that Linds was trying to stop her from jumping but it didn't do any good.

"Yeah! We should have all of us sleep over and order pizza and eat tons of junk food!" Ally cried laughing but Cam suddenly attempted to trip Ally.

"Cameron! You stupid fag!" she hollard kicking him back while he laughed. Ian snickered at this. They were funny but still weird. Linds ran up to the other hybrid and whispered something.

"Piggy back ride? We can race the others." She laughed at his expression which was confused and annoyed. Ian had to give in though it looked too cute by the way she said it. Ian nodded and rolled his eyes but she suddenly called,

"Piggy back ride race!" Suddenly Marianna stopped dancing and got on Luke. Ian was susprised that he could carry since Marianna was slightly more…bigger than them. Katrina got on Cam and Ally got on PJ. The Digimon sighed but some wanted a piggy back from the other Digimon, mainly Bowmon on Bakemon, Agumon on Tiguramon.

"To Mariannas'!" cried Ally and the race started. Ian and Linds was first but Luke and Tiguramon were close behind. Ian was actually susprised that Linds hardly weight much. Maybe he was just working out a lot.

"I can't believe I'm actually doin' this." Ian muttered closing his eyes but opened them to reveal and garbage can. Ian swiftly spun past it and lost their first place and was in fourth. Ian can't loose like this to Linds! If he won this he can impress her!

"Yeah me and Luke are so kicking your asses." Marianna called laughing. Tiguramon was running beside Marianna and smiling. It looked like she didn't want to be in front of her Tamer. Ian saw that Bakemon and Bowmon were flying pretty fast behind Luke and Marianna's group.

"Aw, C'mon I had to wait for a car!" hollered Cam who was now way behind them. Linds and mostly everyone else laughed and the blonde girl called behind.

"Sucks to be you!"

"Screw you."

"I love you to Cammy!" called Linds laughing and Ian looked at her oddly. Did she really love Cam instead of him? Nah, they haven't been that close…right?

Ian suddenly found him and Linds in a thick white blanket of fog. He suddenly felt like he was punched in the gut. They were in a Bio-Emerge!

"A Bio-Emerge." Whispered Linds gipping his neck tighter but then Ian let her jump down. "Ian what are we going to do? Ai and Mako aren't here."

"I dunno but it better be just a Rookie." Ian tried resoning but that was a little chance. Champions could hardly get into the real world.

"Luke, where are we?" The couple could hear Marianna's faint voice and Ian hollard for her. "Yo! Marianna get everyone else over to where my voice is."

"Guys follow Ian's voice!" called Luke. Soon two brown haired boys, a black haired boy, a dark short girl, a brown haird girl, and a black haired girl were now with the two blonde hybrids with their digimon shortly following behind. All of them had their D-Arks out.

"I don't want to fight though. I'm not letting Tiguramon getting hurt!" Marianna cried wrapping her arms around her Digimon.

"Dude, I ready to kick some ass!" Cam cried. "Show us what ya got."

Ian crouched in a defensive position and put Linds behind him. There it was, it didn't look strong but it was defently not a Rookie. It was a tall fire person!

"Any info guys?" Linds called out but Cam answered with Ally behind him. "Uh, Mareamon. Champion, Attack Flaming Ball. Oh, this guy is so easy…were screwed." He looked over at Luke who nodded with him.

"Please stop the sarcasm! If we don't beat this guy then were toast as well as the city. Besides if we stop this guy then we can prove not all Digimon are bad!" Katrina was the reasoning person Ian realized as everyone eventually agreed and frowned. This was defently the time to fight!

"You ready Agumon?" Cam said unsure of really what to do. His Digimon nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bowmon?" Katrina looked at the floating bow worridly.

"Bakemon you can do this right?" Luke said looking at the Digimon smirking.

"Please Tiguramon don't get hurt." Marianna stood up and let her Digimon go as well as everyone else. Ian started to go forward but Linds held him back.

"We can't do anything Ian! Were just human!"

"Their just rookies! They wont stand a chance!"

Katrina came up suddenly behind him and stared at her Digimon fighting bravely. "Their just Rookie's but they are working together to bring that ass down and there is more power in numbers." Her hazel eyes were in deep thought, Linds and Ian stood there watching the battle unfold.

Ian saw Agumon using his attack and the Digimon swiped it away but was caught off guard suddenly with Tiguramon's Sonic Blast attack. He swiftly turned around and punched her down.

"Tiguramon!" Marianna cried clentching her D-Ark and started to run towards her but Luke held her back.

"I'm not losing you!"

"Let me go now!"

"Baby please!" Linds turned to PJ and Ally who were looking around for something but Ian looked at Cammy who was being the encouraging one and shouting comment to Agumon.

"Yeah go Agumon! Your kicking his ass so bad!"

Linds shook her head slowly. Their going to get creamed for sure. If there was a way-Digimon cards! There had to be some here!

"You guys got any Digimon cards?" Linds called out to everyone but they shook their heads. The blonde girl thought everything was over until PJ suddenly called.

"I think there are some at the corner store! On Waterchest road!" There was still hope! "I got a ten! You want me to go get some?"

"Yea! Get as much as ya can! Their gunna help!" Ian saw PJ running out of fog and the two looked back at the battle. Everyone was getting tired, their attacks were weaker and they weren't moving as quickly.

"Got them!" PJ cried coming back in suddenly and Ian was shocked. Was the store just near them?

"That fast? Where are we exactly?" Linds called out and PJ laughed.

"Oh my God it was hilarious I-"

"Stop with the talkin' and get them the cards! There should be a good card."

"How about this one?" Katrina held up one that must speed Digimon up and Ian shrugged. "Uh, Digi Card Go!"

"It's Digi-Modify!" cried Linds automatically but then looked at Bowmon who was all over the place whipping the Champion. It howled and started to grow it's flames. This wasn't good.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings activitate!" cried Cam who wiped his card and Agumon jumped in the air with his wings. Good choice actually as Maramon now screamed, the attack damaged him badly.

"Digi-Modify! Water Blast activate!" Marianna yelled shaking as she slid the card into her D-Ark and soon everyone did their cards and Maramon was defeated.

"Well that was easy!" cried Linds smilng but everyone all looked at her like she was crazy…maybe she was.

"Let's just get to my house because I think I'm going to die from hunger!" moaned Marianna petting her Digimon and started to walk across the street into a small path. The rest of them followed until they came up to a normal sized house with a van in the driveway. The same van that took Linds, Ian and the other Tamers to Erika's house.

Marianna opened the door and called something out in Spanish. She said she was home and she brought friends but the mother didn't reply. The whole house was empty and silent.


	7. Super Soaker Fight!

"Where is everyone?" Marianna grieved but found started to read a note that was tacked on the table. "Marianna, gone out with friends won't be back until later tonight don't destroy house and make dinner for your brother. Love you. Okay house is officially ours.

"What about your brother?" Linds laughed as a small boy around nine came down the stairs and jumped on Tiguramon.

"Yeah! Marianna can your Digimon take me to my friends house?"

Marianna was about to yell at him but Tiguramon agreed and told Marianna that she was fine and would take him to his friends' house.

"You can stay till they send you home. Okay Tiguramon you can get back right?"

"Yes Marianna."

"Good girl!"

Ian watched curiously as the boy opened the door and climbed on Tiguramon who took off across the street and took a left.

"Does ya brother always do that?" Ian asked pointing outside and she nodded.

"Been doing that ever since we got home from the Digital World-"

This caught the blonde hybrid. Marianna was in the Digital World? When? "Woah! Back up a bit here. Ya were in the Digital World? When?!"

"Marianna and myself were in the Digital World for a couple of days actually. After you guys visiting us we were suddenly…" Katrina said and started the story.

_"Yo whats that?" Katrina pointed to a strange light with odd transparent boxes and numbers floating around the corner store where they would always pass to get home. The light was odd just shining there as Marianna saw it she seemed attracted to it and started to go towards it. "Marianna! Get back here!"_

_"But it's so pretty lets just take a quick look!"_

_"One look then were outta here I don't like this."_

_Suddenly like a vacume cleaner the two were sucked in the light and were screaming loudly the light changed colors from white to blue to green to purple and then to black._

_Marianna slowly opened her brown eyes and sat up looking around. Did she pass out? What happened? She wasn't hurt…Katrina was beside her…where was she? They were in an urban city not a forest!_

_The night sky was in silence until a rough sound came from the bushes and Marianna squeaked in fear. It was probably a dog or something. A nice kitty! Woah a big kitty! A tiger! A tiger with blue stripes was slowly walking towards her. _

_"Stay away kitty." She whimpered crawling over her friend and bumped into a tree and felt something stick to her head. _

_"_And that was how we met Tiguramon and Bowmon. Over the time we tried to get out of there we met Agumon and Bakemon and got our D-Arks while battling this weird girl Digimon thing. It had pink hair that's all I remember. Next thing me and Marianna knew we were on top of Luke and Cammy who were underneath their Digimon and then they got their D-Arks."

"Wow that's a great story you should be an author." Cam said lamely throwing a pop at Ian and he caught it with quick reflexes. Coke? What the hells a coke?

"Wow Ian's first Coke! I forgot that all I had for awhile was Japanese pop!" Linds laughed and bent the tab open. Ian did the same and took a sip. It tasted alright just like the other soda that he had back in Japan.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Ally came running in with a strange gun but colorful and started to laugh. Marianna took a big gasp and stand out of the dark, brown couch that she was lying in.

"Oh my God! How many do I have?"

"About seven why?"

"Super Soaker fight!" cried Linds rushing over to Ally and took it. "Me and Ian are a team!"

"Woah guys what the?" Ian cried catching the gun that Linds threw at me. It was plastic almost like Mako's toy gun that he gave me. He saw Linds, Ally, Luke, Marianna, and everyone else head to the kitchen that Ian saw as he walked in. He followed with them and they filled their guns with water. "Why are ya doin' that? Isn't there any bullets in 'em?"

Linds laughed and shook her head. "These are water guns Ian. You use water and we are playing water fight. Me and you have to soak the other teams. No outside just inside and garage."

Ian snickered. Shooting people and getting them wet? This was his kind of game. Soon he filled up his gun and turned around to find Linds waiting for the other blonde and putting a finger on her lips. Ian took her advice and crouched with her and crawled out of the kitchen to take a peak into the living room. Everything seemed normal but Ian knew better.

"How soon 'til sunset?" Ian whispered. She looked at the clock.

"About a half an hour."

"Good enough for me."

Ian started to run into the living room and rolled down to find Luke waiting for him but was surprised by his quickness and the blonde shot him in the face. It was a perfect shot! Where was Marianna? Ian got up and spun around to find himself shot by the Latino girl! Ian growled and soaked her. Linds took care of Luke and they both went up the stairs. Cam and Katrina were waiting at the top of the stairs but Ian suddenly ducked and shot two shots. They perfectly hit the two and they were shocked to see how good he was at this game.

"Holy shit!" Cam cried and tried to shoot the blonde but Ian jumped up and dodged the shot completely. Katrina got Linds and she laughed. Her black shirt was completely soaked and she took it off revealing her white tank top. Ian blushed and started to look for Ally and PJ. No doubt the two were in the basement. Ian suddenly got sprayed. Who was-Bakemon!

The ghost Digimon laughed wildly before floating down the stairs but Ian wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He suddenly jumped from the second floor and chased Bakamon to Luke who suddenly had his gun ready. Ian didn't.

"Uh Oh." The emerald eyed boy squeaked as he got sprayed by him. Ian growled playfully and started to shoot but Ian ran out of water. Snap! He raced to the kitchen and Linds followed.

"Tee!" she shouted as she filled the gun and turned to him. "Ready for round two?"

"Anytime when you are toots!" Ian called and raced forward. Linds started to go down the stairs it was dark since they turned off the lights. Ian closed his eyes and listened. A sound came from down further. Linds could barely see a couch and rushed behind it while Ian was still at the stairs. Linds waved her hand hoping he could see and pointed to the spot where Ian heard the sound. He nodded and smirked.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. The sound was Agumon but they got him easily and they were in the boiler room. This room was a maze practically since you would start walking forward and there are three isles. The third isle has a path that leads back to the start so I took the main isle and Linds took the one path. We found it was clear and decided to make this our base instead of the kitchen. From upstairs I heard a shriek and some of the guys laughing.

"How ya holdin' up?" Ian called to Linds who replied she was fine.

"I hope Marianna has some clothes at least so I can get out of my wet stuff."

They started to talk about how stupid the school board was and Ian started to think of something. What about them? What are they going to think of them? Ian asked Linds this and didn't get a reply. Finally she answered.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it okay?" she laughed and added. "Besides I think we got some company."

The door opened and everyone rushed over to attack. Ian came out of his hiding spot and shot everyone while running towards them. Suddenly Ian started to glow. Time for some major kick ass! He jumped over everyone and changed into Impmon. He laughed harshly and shot his gun once more.

"Get the stupid imp screw everyone else!" Cam called and everyone rushed and started to shoot at the purple Digimon but he jumped on one of the bars and started to attack from there. Linds came up from behind them and started to squirt. Swirling around they jumped.

"Woah! I almost forgot you're a Digimon too." Said Ally slowly and Linds smirked.

"Yeah I did too but I think now I can now officially kick your ass." She jumped up with Ian and they both laughed evilly. They worked well together and everyone knew then. Luke was the first to speak.

"This is a good time to run."

Everyone nodded and scrambled out of the door and started to head to a safe place but there was no safe place when they were there. Linds and Ian started to run up the stairs and jumped on the railing while shooting Katrina who was sneaking away.

"Dammit!" she cried putting her soaked hair back behind her ears. This was only the beginning.

"Okay that was pretty fun." Ian admitted putting the guns away while everyone expect for Linds just groaned. They were soaked from head to toe from our tag team and Linds laughed.

"And I used to suck at this game HAH! I'm hungry lets have pizza."

"Oh do Frankie's!"

"No Papa Nicks!"

"I don't eat onions Cameron!"

"Little Creasers!"

"Too expensive! How about uh, Pizza Pizza."

Impmon had no experience what pizza place was good just agreed on the Pizza Pizza idea and soon everyone else agreed with Linds' idea. Marianna made the phone call for a two large pizzas' one cheese and one with meat. The boys including him get the meat pizza while the girls get the cheese.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ally suddenly called and Impmon dropped his jaw. So that's how Linds gets these games! The imp groaned when everyone else agreed. Bakamon asked how to play with a curious look upon his eyes.

"Trust me ghosty your gunna know the game pretty well after this." Impmon replied sitting down with everyone else and Ally got to go first.

"Okay…Impmon right? Yeah, truth or dare."

"Truth." He might as well take one that seems painless but he was wrong.

"Is it true you really looked at Linds in just a bra and underwear?"

The imp was red as a tomato and everyone laughed while Linds' eyes went wide. She probably remembered it now and growled.

Impmon muttered some curses and flicked up a flame. It flickered dangerously just like his green eyes. "It stays in here got it?"

Linds laughed and made several flames. "Or else your screwed with both of us."

"Yea yeah we got it your turn Impmon." Marianna said opening the door and letting in Tiguramon. "What took you so long?"

"The boys wanted me to do something for them. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

" It's okay. What did they want to you to do?"

"Just move some stuff they said something about doing their chores but I don't mind really Marianna."

The brunette shrugged and sat back on the couch with Luke. Impmon smirked and had a great idea.

"Marianna truth or dare toots."

"Don't call me toots and dare."

Perfect, this was going to be good he thought evilly and grinned showing his white fangs.

"I dare ya to kiss da pizza guy when he gets here."

"Hahaha, no." she said dryly but the door bell rang and Impmon made a flame once again.

"Ya gotta do it." She shrugged and smiled. Marianna said that Pizza Pizza hates Digimon so they scrambled to the wall and peaked to see Marianna opening the door and taking the pizza. She handed the guy the money but when he was about to turn to leave when she pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds she yelled thanks and closed the door. Impmon roared with laugher along with everyone else.

"Ohh, Luke you got some competition."

"Shut up Ally." The imp laughed and grabbed the pizza but Cam took the box. Impmon smirked and 'Badaboom' his butt on fire.

"Ouch! W-t-f Impmon." The Digimon pulled an innocent face while holding the pizza. "What? That was Linds." He smirked evilly as Linds was being held by her bandanna and shaken.

"You are an ass Cammy and I was sitting here all along!" she shouted before grabbing her pizza and sitting back down.

"Okay Cammy truth or dare!" Marianna smiled. Cam muttered a truth and smirked.

"Who do you like? And if that person you like is in this room then you must kiss her."

Impmon rolled his eyes. "Aw, C'mon even I can tell the kid likes Miss. Perfectly over here." He pointed at Katrina accusingly.

Cam and Katrina blushed at once and shouted they didn't. Oh boy this was going to be a fun night Linds thought as the game continued on.

Finally everyone was asleep or suppose to be. Impmon was on the roof staring at the moon. It was pretty calming he thought. Just him and only him up here but suddenly the violet Digimon heard Linds walking beside him and sitting down.

"It's so good being back home." She wrapped her arms around her dark blue legs and watched the moon.

"Yea, I guess."

"We got to be leaving soon don't we?"

"Pretty soon we still gotta couple of days here."

"Good. I missed it here. I mean I was here before but now it's kinda just relaxing and remembering. I'm sorry for forgetting all those things-"

"Not your fault toots." Impmon looked at her and she hung her head down low and smiled. Impmon was liking it here expect for the fact that there is a political war going on about them. What will happen if they find out about him and Linds? Would they kill them? Would they welcome them? Or would they just try to contain them or send them back to the Digital World. Impmon finally noticed Linds telling him about her soccer game coming up in about a week or so.

"Now I can't make it. Besides I don't think they can recognize me and it's an evening game and I think everything would get worse if I suddenly changed. Impmon…would they accept us?"

"Does it matter?" Impmon didn't care much actually. As long as he was with her-man he had to get mushy didn't he? Well it was the truth! Impmon wanted to be with her. Good and bad.

"No, it doesn't." she smiled and the imp felt better. Her smile could always cheer him up for some oddest reasons.

"Alright! We are going out mom!" Marianna called and the group went outside to greet the fresh air. Ian looked at the cloudy sky and put his hands in his pockets. Luke did the same but was dragged by Marianna. Ally dragged PJ while Linds started to poke Cammy out of boredom. They were heading to some fair today something about Canada Day to celebrate. Joy…Ian thought sarcastically.

The Digimon tagged behind but were cautious. Linds had an idea that there would be more police around since it was a holiday after all. After about an hour of walking and about fifteen minutes of taking a smelly bus (they were sitting behind an old lady with tons of cat food…) they finally arrived. It seemed they were all paired up in an odd way. No one told them they had to be with the other but it just happened.

Luke and Marianna were off in la-la land with their Digimon tagging behind. Ally and PJ were talking and occasionally laughing. Cam and Linds were having an actual conversation with Agumon behind and Ian was stuck with Katrina who was quiet. Suddenly Ian felt Bowmon stick to his blonde hair.

"Aw! Cut it out!" Ian swiped the Digimon but it went over to Katrina who sighed.

"She was just trying to be nice. So, how long are you guys staying for?"

He shrugged. "Couple days then headin' back to the Digital World. Linds has a lot more to remember trust me."

"How are the twins?"

Ian once again shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope their doing fine without me. They better not be screwin' around with my guitar."

"You play guitar?" asked Cam. Ian nodded. "You in a band?"

"Yeah, but were still in the Garage phase."

"That sucks. Do they know about…" PJ trailed off and Ian answered.

"Nope. I'm gunna tell them soon…enough."

"When they figure it out he will tell." Called Linds and smiled. The blonde boy shrugged and they walked into the fair's entrance. This was interesting enough maybe I will have some fun Ian mused.

The contents of Ian's stomach went into the garbage can and he breathed heavily. Scratch that, this is the second worst idea Ian ever had. The worst was when he decided to take Takato's dare and grab Linds' butt. Ian bleed for an hour. The blonde felt a hand on his back and felt relieved. Linds is finally here to help him. Ian was about to drop dead when it was Katrina there asking if he was alright.

"Yea fine, where the hell is Linds?" She pointed over to one of the rides and there was Linds and Cam laughing while enjoying themselves. What is it with her and that kid? Ian thought angrily.

Katrina and Ian walked down the game sections of the festival. A game caught my eye and he smirked at the prize. It was one of those bird animals…penguin and this would be a great way to get Linds over there.

"Only 2$ for a try!" the fat man said holding out the fake shotgun. Ian gave him the two dollars he found awhile ago and started to aim. Fake bullet after fake bullet the blonde took out the red star in the middle of the tag and when Ian ran out of ammo he had made a perfect star.

"Looks like we got a winner here!" he said with wide eyes. Ian smirked and replied cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the penguin will ya?"

"Yeah, kid here you go." He muttered and threw Ian the stuffed animal. He was really nice in Ian's opinion.

Ian completely forgot about Katrina and he dashed to the ride that the blonde saw Linds on last. She was just getting out! Ian waved over to her and she saw him and waved back. This was the perfect chance to get her to walk around with him and do stuff.

"Got ya somethin'." Ian held out the penguin and she laughed and tried to grab it but he held it higher in the air. Ian wasn't going to give it to her that easily. Suddenly she started to rub his belly and Ian couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Ian ticklish. That's kinda oxymoron." Katrina said as Ian rolled from side to side laughing his guts out. How sad that Ian can be beaten by a simple belly rub?

Finally it ended and Linds hugged the prize. "Thanks Ian! C'mon Cammy! I want to go on the Farris Wheel ride again!"

It was just like that they dissipeared and Ian drew an odd expression. Ian was near screaming and running after her to complete shell shock.

"What…the…hell?" Ian muttered kicking the dirt. He heard Katrina asking if Ian was alright. Of course he wasn't! She just took the damn thing and ran off with that kid! Well if they forgot one thing is that Ian Ramen D-Reaper/Cybernet destroyer was stubborn and he will get her over to his side.

Ian climbed a tree painlessly and stared at the ride the two were on. It was simple enough to find what cart they were in since they were spinning around and around…great I'm getting sick from looking at it he thought bitterly. Ian stared into the cart and found them laughing their heads off having a great time.

Ian then noticed Cam having an arm around her. Warning signals were blasting in his head as the blonde growled. Ian wished Mako and Ai were here to get him to kick the kid's ass. Another siren went off when Linds head was against his chest! Okay how do I get up there? He thought and started to look for a way in.

The trees were no where close to the cart but Ian saw in relief the ride was over and they got out. He is going for her soon if Ian didn't do something drastic. Pretend there is a Bio-Emerge? Nah she will drag him along and think something is up. Pretend to die? Nah, she will probably stay with that ass forever. Oh snap! They got on another stupid ride.

Ian jumped out of the tree and looked for the ride they were on. It was some kind of strawberry one. There it was he thought glad one thing went right. Ian made a sprint for the ride and looked at the passing people. Ian suddenly saw some men in black suits grouped around. Their black shades covered their eyes and Ian had that odd feeling again. He looked at the men and at the ride.


	8. Carnival Madness

"Sorry Linds." Ian muttered and went quickly past the ride and dashed by a bench where the men were walking. Casually he sat down and started to listen.

"So we are looking for two kids, both blonde, green eyes, and their names are Ian and Lindsay?"

"Shut it Krad. This is a code blue operation and we need to do this cleanly as possible. You saw what they did in Tokyo there is no wonder what they could do here. Also the boss wants this quiet and painless for the public."

"Snap." Ian mouthed, his green eyes widened and he started to get up casually and walked to the strawberry ride. The ride spun round and round like a-well spinning strawberry! Ian had to get her out of here. The ride was stopping and he quickly went to where Linds was and pulled her away into a thick crowd. This left a confused Cam but Ian didn't care.

"We have to get out of here toots there are some cops or agents or whatever lookin for us." Ian explained but she laughed.

"Oh, that's a good one Ian. Look I want to get back to having some more fun." But Ian grabbed her hand roughly.

"Linds! There are people after us! They look like their gunna kill us! We gotta get out of here." She rolled her eyes and twisted out of his tight grasp.

"I'm not believing you Ian. I just want to get back with Cammy-" Ian cut her off and spoke sharply.

"What is it with ya? Look I'm tryin' to save ya ass and all your doin' is spendin' time with that stupid kid! Do ya like him or somethin'?" Ian must have snapped too hard because this caused to Linds to frown and speak back.

"Maybe I like him! Maybe I want to be with him! Why are you acting like a paranoid person? Stop it and leave me alone!" She stomped and grabbed Cam's hand leaving him stunned. She can't like him…can she? No she said she loves Ian…right?

"He likes her too you know." Agumon came beside the confused teen and Ian turned swiftly at him.

"What?! Why? No ya kiddin' me right?" Ian said shaking his head and grabbing a lock of his blonde hair. No way was this happening to him.

"Yea, he kinda told me a couple of nights ago when she came back. I'm sorry-"

"You gotta help me get her back!" Ian was desperate! C'mon! Wouldn't you be desperate if your girlfriend (or boyfriend) got stolen off some cheap punk? Ian knew he would.

"How?" Agumon said carefully and Ian smirked.

"What is the one thing I'm good at?"

"Being an ass hole and pigging out!" called Ally and PJ walking in with almost everyone else expect Marianna and Luke. Ian looked over and saw the two making out. If Ian hadn't barfed when he got on the first ride he would have right then. He never knew it was possible to eat other peoples faces. Turning to Ally his eyes narrowed.

"Watch it shrimp. I can play guitar."

"You don't got one here with you." Ally replied while the others laughed.

"Ian, C'mon let it by and in about a week or two they will break up." PJ said but Ian shook his head.

"Can't wait that long. And if ya look behind me ya can see where I can get my shit."

Ian knew they looked and shook their heads madly at the idea they figured out.

"Ian no! You are insane if you think what I think your doing." Katrina said shaking her head.

"Yea! Go for it! I mean how bad can it be?" Bakemon said shrugging. Behind Ian was a Niagara Falls band playing one of their songs. The plan was simple. Get into their group get Linds to watch him play and see how badass Ian was and then get the girl! It was done in a million movies.

"Ally, you and PJ go get Linds. Bakemon, Agumon, Bowmon and Tiguramon can distract Cam somehow. Katrina give me a scout on how I'm doin' And Marianna and Luke…ya can continue eatin' each others faces." Ian wanted to desperately gag at the couple still making out. He nearly stumbled on how commanding he was. Well, he was the best hybrid around! Sexy, smart, strong what more could anyone ask for?

"Okay their taking a break Ian!" called Katrina shoving Ian into the backstage part of the theater where the band was playing. Several chords littered on the floor were around almost making him cautious of where Ian should go. The band was in another room roaring loudly about some girl. Ian took a breath and sneaked past the door and waiting behind a beam to wait for the guy with the shaggy blonde hair in a black shirt. He was the one that looked mostly like him and played the almost same guitar.

After several moments Ian saw him being last following the group and he took him back into the room.

"Sorry man." Ian said simply before duct taping this mouth and tied his hands behind him. Quickly he hid him under a blanket and Ian picked up his guitar. Almost like his expect a blue broken heart on it. He hoped the song was somewhat an easy one. Breathing deeply and smirking Ian came before the dark curtains and he found the lead singer asking where he was.

"Uh, water." Ian coughed and he looked at the blonde oddly.

"You okay man?"

"You sound odd like you have some kind of squeaky voice." Chimed another in.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Ian replied nodding.

The group nodded and said they were going to play 'She is Beautiful." Good Ian know that song and he know most of the chords. Wait, was he playing the lead guitarist or the low base one.

"I'm startin' off right?" Ian asked carefully.

"Yea, you sure your okay man?" The drummer gave a confused and concerned look.

Ian nodded and turned to face the opening curtains. The crowd was huge but Ian didn't care about that all. Ian was concerned with was the blonde near the front staring at him oddly. Ian winked and she had her eyes growing wide. The green eyed blonde could see her lips moving but Ian was about to play.

Linds sighed as she was held close by Cam. He was protective over me she thought dreamily. Was he sweet or what? The way he would stare at Linds was almost like Ian but not quite as…considerate. Cam was more passionate about things especially love since his first girlfriend he sang in French to.

"Hey Linds! Come with us we have something to show you!" Ally cried ripping Linds out of Cam's grasp while the Digimon suddenly grabbed Cam and dragged him off.

"What now?" Linds asked lowering her eyes in annoyance. PJ just grinned.

"You have to see the band that's playing now. Their amazing."

"I'm sure they are." She muttered dryly back. Linds wanted to see Cammy not some band! As she came to near the front of the stage she nearly fainted at who was on stage.

"Ian?" she whispered facing the blonde teen smirking. Ian winked and it made Linds heart flutter. Was he hot or what doing that? She shook her head and was about to call his name louder but he started to play.

Ian ripped the chords for the beginning and the crowd liked it he could tell. He heard a couple of guys whistling including Luke and PJ. Ian grinned as real as he could but in reality he was going to throw up from everything that was happening. The main guitarist started to play, then the drummer and finally the song was officially starting. Ian would feel the beat vibrating beneath his feet and he started to move around. Ian had to impress her! If he did then she wouldn't like that ass anymore! Those men Ian saw before were perched up looking around the crowd. They better not see her but she was covered by the others so Ian relaxed a little.

The singer started to speak the lyrics and Ian stuck to his chords to the best of his ability. This had to be top notch shit or else he was screwed. Those Digimon better keep Cam busy he thought annoyed. They at the half point of the song and he started to do crazy moves with his guitar that Max taught him. One was a back arch while playing which was hard to master but received a great crowd boaster if done properly. Ian could tell everyone was going crazy over his moves. Well there is a reason why I can play guitar and I guess this is the reason he mused cockily. Ian saw Linds jumping up and down with the others smiling and laughing. It's kinda good to see her smile. The song finally ended and everyone cheered. Ian waved his hand and the 'band' went into the back stage.

"Man, you were insane." Said one of the guys as they entered the room but Ian froze and stuck behind. Time to leave he thought.

The man that Ian tied up was struggling and the others looked at it then him. This wasn't good the blonde thought again. Ian ran for it and came up with Linds who hugged him. If there wasn't some guys after him, Ian would have turned into a puddle of goop right then.

"Ian! You were so good! How did they get you to play with them?"

"Uh, lots of convincin' toots now um-"

"Hey stop that guy!" cried one of the guys shouting and running after the faltered teen and he paled.

"Shit run!" cried Luke pushing Marianna and they started to sprint throughout the fair. Ian was the last one and he dodged from the guy tackling him. After sticking out his tongue in mockery, Ian started to wonder where they were going. Everyone suddenly changed directions and the hybrid started to get worried. Those guys in black were starting to realize what was going on and were going to come after them.

Ian saw one of the men as he passed and the man swiftly turned around to look at him. It was my eyes Ian gasped. His eyes still looked like his Digimon form and he started to talk in his walkie talkie while running after him.

"We gotta leave now!" Ian screamed and grabbed Linds.

"Meet us at the parking lot! Get Cam and the others!" PJ told Ally quickly.

"What's going on Ian? What did you do?" Linds shrieked as Ian pushed her past another man in black and he was about to grab her.

"Those guys are after us! I told ya remember? Jeez for a smart chick your pretty blonde!" I cried dodging a band member punching me.

Ian thinks I'm smart? Linds wondered susprised but shrieked as another man in black person was about to punch him. If she was a Digimon she would have set him on fire good! No one hurts Ian! But what had Ian done? Why were we in such more trouble? She had to ask Ian when they had the chance.

The fence was finally in view and the air was getting tense. Linds had no clue what was going on, Ian was in deep trouble with the law and a band. And now they were trapped.

"Quick jump over!" Ian started to sprint while Linds started to reply that they cannot jump over that.

"Were half Digimon remember! Plus I don't wanna get caught by those guys!" This was it. Ian jumped and he felt like he was flying again. Ian passed the metal tips and landed on the sidewalk with Linds landing on top of him. This wasn't the time! Ian started to get up and pulled the blonde up.

"Thanks." Linds muttered and Ian nodded and looked at the group at the fense whom was wide eyed.

"Their the hybrids alright!" called the one black skinned man who was concealed with the black suit and shades. The others pulled out some kind of gun weapon and Ian paled. This wasn't good.

"RUN!" Ian screamed and started to take a left down the fence. An old phone booth covered for them and it shattered into pieces since it was made out of glass. Ian screamed along with Linds. "Shit." Linds saw the parking lot and found the group there with their Digimon ready.

They were beside a silver hoodless car and Luke held up a lighter. Hotwiring. We are going to now be charged with carjacking Linds thought bitterly running up to the car.

"What did you do Ian! I want to know right now!" screamed Linds frowning. Ian sighed as he climbed into the car along with everyone else. Luke started to hotwire and Marianna kept a look out for the mob.

"I just kinda tied up the guy who was suppose ta play what I did." Ian explained. "I just wanna to impress you." From the tone of Linds Ian was in deep trouble.

"Well congratulations Ian! You did it! I'm impressed that you've became a total asshole. What the hells got into you? Why are you acting like an ass all of a sudden?"

Why was he doing this all of a sudden? Was he that jealous of her? Did he want Linds to get hurt or was this is way of being nice? She didn't care. All Linds wanted to do was go back home and forget everything. But a part of her deep down wanted her to embrace the action and adventure happening before her eyes.

Linds started to shake her head as Cam wrapped an arm around her. Ian started to speak again in anger but Cam cut him off.

"Look just leave her alone okay?"

"No, ya back off you know." Ian said glaring. He starting to really hate that kid now. He scoffed.

"Uh, she wants to be with me. I'm sorry you can't see that."

"She's gunna find out sooner or later!" Ian was pissed now beyond belief but he was interrupted with Luke screaming about something and Marianna saying to shut up.

"Shit, how close are they?" PJ asked.

"They found us! Shit!" Marianna screamed as she went into the door and closed it. Luke did the same and was laughing when the car started to work. He put the gears into reverse and backed up fast. Ian was used to this speed but Luke didn't care about the others. He had to out run the law now.

"Were screwed!" PJ cried but Ian hollered back.

"Just shut up! Were gunna be fine." He ducked and screamed when a bullet whizzed past the car. "Get down now! Ai Mako ya there!"

No answer so they must be asleep or somewhere they can't reach their D-Ark. Isn't it suppose to be around Ai's neck at all times? Damn. Ian was ready to shoot someone in the head or punch the car.

"Tiguramon!" Cried Marianna who tried to grab the tiger Digimon but she stood at the back of the car growling. A black van was catching up to them and one of those men poked his head out with the gun. "You can't fight now!"

"They will kill us Marianna! I want to fight!"

Suddenly Bakemon floated up. "I'm going too Luke I gotta fight too."

Luke growled while taking a sharp right avoiding a shot from the men. Ian saw that Linds was buried into Cam's chest and he sighed.

"Cam! I have to fight to!" stood up Agumon. Bowmon was suddenly attached to the orange Digimon and Katrina sighed.

"We gotta do something!" yelled Bowmon in a squeaky voice. This was rare to see her say something and it was simple. They had to fight. Ian knew that and he wanted to too. Where the hell was Ai and Mako?

The car suddenly stopped and Luke honked the car and swore loudly. They were stuck in a traffic jam! Cars were placed all over the place and it seemed like all hope was lost.

"God dammit!" Ian hit the seat and jumped out of the car. Ian was tired of running. The blonde teen didn't care if he was a stupid human Ian was going to fight! Tiguramon stood beside him along with the other Digimon and the others sighed.

"Please be careful!" cried Marianna taking out her D-Ark and a Digimon card. Ian wonder what card this could be but he had a good idea.

"Digi-modify! Hyper speed activate!" she swiped it almost like Rika but was standing with one leg crossed over the other. The others nodded and swiped their cards. Next thing Ian knew Linds was screaming for Ai and Mako but sighed when they wouldn't reply.

"I want to fight too." She muttered and sat back down. Ian knew this was a tough battle. If they got rid of their weapons what next? They can't hurt them or anything. That would-wait what the hell was he saying? They are probably on the news and on the wanted list! Canada's wanted Ian Ramen and Lindsay Ramen both half Digimon.

The hybrid suddenly looked at the beaten Digimon and they moaned. Tiguramon looked angry beyond belief but determined. Marianna tried swiping another card but it didn't do much good.

"Tiguramon you have to get up girl! C'mon please! I really don't want you to get hurt!" Her D-Ark suddenly started to glow and Ian smirked. This was going to be interesting as Tiguramon started to glow a baby blue light and Digivolved.


	9. Tribes, and Concern

"Tiguramon Digivolve to…" She stood with her hind legs and the group found a tank top with a pair of blue and white jeans was her attire. On her front paws was gloves that were blue but her head had an headband tied around her head.

"Jaguramon!" she called out and stood there glaring at the men that were going to attack her. They back off in shock a little.

"What the-" cried one but she was quick and punched one in the gut. She was a good fighter. Marianna seemed stunned and was sitting there blinking her eyes once…twice.

"Hey you sill awake!" Luke called shaking her but she shook him off and stood up.

"Yea! Let's go Jaguramon!" she yelled as her Digimon started to kick some serious ass. Linds started to cheer too along with everyone else finally. The Digimon was swift and dodged many of the attacks that the men were using but they were no match for her.

"Okay I think we kicked the guy's asses long enough!" called Linds as she started to pull the Champion away. "We gotta lie low for awhile or something. I wish there was a Digital Portal right here or something!"

A Diginome must have heard them because next thing they knew they were falling down into pitch black and numbers and letters were floating around.

"Oh my God!" screamed Marianna who held on to her Digimon. Ian felt himself change into Impmon and saw that Linds was now in her Digimon form. Everything was going darker-black now for everyone.

"Hey Impmon wake up!"

"Impmon…is he alright?"

"Don't worry about him."

"Linds C'mon! You have to forgive him sooner or later."

"Hey! Wait up Linds!"

Impmon slowly opened his eyes to find several faces staring at him. Looking around they were in the Digital World alright. Why couldn't we just fly or float or whatever and not get knocked into unconscious? Impmon thought annoyed. Wouldn't that be just a little more simple?

Impmon stood up and looked around. There was Linds walking around the desert and with Cam following her like a puppy. Pathetic. The violet Digimon looked at Jaguramon who was looking around the place.

"So, what do we do now?" Katrina said looking around and placing a hand on her eyes to shield herself from the hot sun. Ally and PJ were sitting down shaking beyond belief.

"What just happened?" Ally said slowly but Impmon cut her off.

"Were in the Digital World. You guys gotta be careful here since ya don't have a Digimon."

PJ stood up hotly "We can take care of ourselves thank you very much."

Luke finally came in. "Guys, this is going to end up like those movies where everyone splits up and half of us die."

Impmon whizzed around. So he was the one who gave Linds the idea when we were going to play against that Suzie agent. Besides that he was right but he could still be pissed with Linds. God why was she so stubborn?

Linds growled and looked at herself in her Digimon form. Why was she like this all of a sudden. Walking away from the group she found that Cam was following her. She looked at Impmon and frowned. He was being such an ass lately she thought and sat down tired already. In fact she was hungry, tired, aching, and confused beyond belief.

As Cam tried to talk to her she looked at Agumon who shrugged. She wanted him to get his Tamer to shut up since she wanted some time alone. Smiling and nodding she continued to pretend to listen to Cam even though she never really heard a word the teen said.

"Okay, you said that Linds did a lot of stuff here right?" Marianna said and Impmon shrugged.

"Ya your point?"

"Well we should just go to those places or whatever and Linds will remember."

Impmon glanced at Linds who was with Cam and frowned when she looked at him. Impmon rolled his eyes, sneered and started to walk around.

The sand beneath the Digimon's feet started to rumble and shake, slowly it broke apart throwing him on to the ground with everyone else but they were running back further. What the hell was that thing! It was like a worm but with spikes all over it and metal mask over its head.

"Yo! Anyone got info on this guy?" Luke yelled while shaking beyond belief. Marianna was clenching her D-Ark and finally got the info.

"Metalwormamon! Ultimate, special attack Metal Quills! Ew, it looks so gross."

"Not all Digimon are stuffed animals Marianna!" Ally hollered before retreating behind PJ who went to Luke. Impmon stood there ready to Digivolve but Linds was there climbing on the thing attempting to attack it.

"Linds! What do ya think your doin?" Impmon shouted but she didn't hear him. Aw, why is she being so stubborn? That was my role! Without thinking, Impmon jumped after Metalwormamon and gripped on the metal thorns that were sprouting out from him. The imp started to gasp when the Digimon was going underground and he held his breath as if Impmon was in dirty water. Clumps of dirt hit him and he still felt them moving down but the sudden change in movements made the imp think they were starting to go up again. Impmon called for Linds again and got no reply. Impmon was seriously getting worried now but it was too late as he was greeted with fresh air and Impmon saw Linds glowing an odd light. She's Digivolving.

Linds growled as she tried to attack the Metalwormamon. Nothing was working. She had to prove to Impmon she could take care of herself here. Suddenly violent flashes of her Digivolving appeared in her head. Dazed Linds started to remember the ability to Digimon and smirked.

"Digivolve to…" She jumped in the air and suddenly a Digimon in leather skirt, odd criss-crossed top with black gloves, and boots with several chains wrapped around her was flying through the air with her black wings flowing through the sky. Her long blue hair flicked in the wind and black horns were visible. Ladydevimon was back!

"Ladydevimon!" she called out and smirked. Her once green eyes were now a blood red and her flowing blue hair was down to her black tail that was slightly barbed but not as much. The power was back and she was ready to prove herself worthy and teach the evil Digimon a lesson.

Impmon could hear the cries from everyone else as they saw Linds Digivolve. It wasn't everyday when you see your good friend Digivolve. Slowly Impmon jumped off and turned into Beelzemon Blast Mode. The Mega flew up with Ladydevimon and she turned to him.

"This doesn't change a thing you know that?"

Beelzemon scoffed. "Course I do! I'm not a dumbass."

"Good, Whip of Kindness!" she yelled unleashing her powerful attack and Beelzemon turned to start shooting at the Digimon.

"Double Impact!"

The biker angel Digimon smirked as the bullets and whip proved to be too much for Metalwormamon and it slowly disappeared into data and floated away. He flew down the group with Ladydevimon closely behind him. Now that the drama was over they had to get somewhere safe…there it was. That noise. Beelzemon heard it before but he simply disregarded it. It was getting louder…SMACK! Beelzemon felt a huge burst of pain blooming on the back of his neck and his vision started to get blurry. He heard one of the girls shriek before Beelzemon couldn't hear nothing or feel anything. This sucked simply he thought.

"Wake up." The voice was new to the hybrid and it had a powerful tone to it. It was almost like a woman's but more…mature. He opened his eyes to find several Renamon crowding around him with special amour over their tails and feet. They must have been caught by them.

"Where am I?" Impmon asked slowly but the front Renamon with blue and black amour started to talk.

"You shall not speak unless you are called upon to speak. You shall not meet or see any of your companions until our leader gives you permission and you must address the leader as Mistress. She is a very important Digimon in this world with out her everything will be chaos."

He laughed. This was rich, a snotty nosed Renamon is telling him what to do? Impmon don't think so not while Hell is hot and burning. "Yea, I got a problem with that foxy-" but he felt a diamond shard whiz past my barbed tail..

"How dare you use this profound language in our presence! Back away with you scum." Cried one to the left but Impmon stuck out his tongue.

"Up yours!"

"We shall take him to our leader right now. She shall give us permission to kill this pathetic creature."

That made him slightly angry, "Hey who ya callin' pathetic! I'm not the one servin' some snot nosed fox like a stupid pet!"

Impmon was suddenly greeted by more diamond shards which whizzed past him and pinned his red gloves and Bandana. From his point of view he must have been put up on the wall on the first place. Impmon looked around to find himself staring at several blankets, and furniture. Almost like a house he thought and frowned. Impmon had to be careful. They were smart and already knew about me being a Mega.

The bolts that held the imp up came undone and Impmon dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. Impmon stood up and looked behind him to find one of them having a spear to his head while another spear was in front of the Rookie. They started to lead him to another room and Impmon was amazed at the amount gold that was there. There was a gold chair decorated with diamonds and jewels. The walls had the same Ying Yang pattern and the floor was marble but had the same symbol too. It was ironic that they were violent but had this as their symbol because last time Impmon checked Ying Yang meant order and balance.

"Mistress! We brought you the leader."

"Woah! Leader?" Impmon asked weakly and laughed. "Hah! I am the best looking out of everyone but you gotta give the others some credit I mean-"

"Silence you scum." The 'Mistress' said coldly and hopped off the ledge behind the golden chair. She was covered in a thick blue robe with a gold mask over her face. The 'Mistress' did a damn good job of looking like some freaky fox. She spoke again but with a softer tone.

"Impmon, I have ears all over the Digital World and there is a soft whisper spoken of two half Digimon and half Humans. I have news that both of their Digimon forms was like Impmon. Could you be the one? Answer this and we will show you your friends." With a simple snap of her fingers a tapestry with gold thread lifted showing everyone tied up and looking at him with fear in their eyes.

"Impmon get us out of here!" Luke called but was kicked back by one of the Renamons. I looked for Bakamon but he wasn't there. Neither was Jaguramon, Bowmon, Linds, or Agumon.

"Where are the others?"

"What others? We only found these humans." She crossed her leg over the other and folded her hands so her chin could rest upon it.

"I dunno what ya talkin' about foxy. Never heard of a half Digimon half human." Impmon couldn't let these guys know about him and Linds. This wasn't good since there was people hating Digimon, why shouldn't there be Digimon who hate humans? Impmon saw the 'Mistress' smirked and spoke in slight anger.

"There is a deep sent of Human on you. Don't think I havn't noticed." Impmon shook my head and sniffed. God Dammit he thought angrily, she was right. Impmon growled and lunged forward but the spears blocked me.

"I will take that as a yes. We are not here to kill you although we are in a dilemma of our own. You see there is a Gabumon tribe over in the forest and they stole my precious gem stone that I was received when I was a young Digimon. Without it I cannot unlock the vault where our Tribe's church is. We are a religious group and prefer not to fight but if we must. There was reports of Gabumon running around our base and we would appreciate it if you can help us. Besides, I think you would like to look for your 'other friends' do you not?"

Impmon didn't see much of a choice so slowly he nodded and agreed to help.

"But ya gotta promise that ya will let these guys go, and after help us find our others." Impmon smirked and shook his finger. "Or else ya'll be facin' a pissed Digimon that can turn into a Mega like that" Impmon snapped his finger for a good scare but the Renamon didn't flinch.

"Impmon just get us out of here! God!" Marianna cried twisting but shrieked when the back of the spear hit her side. Luke growled and said some mouthy words about them.

"Let them go." The 'Mistress' nodded to the guards and they untied the others and walked over to Impmon. "You shall accompany with me for supper and get prepared for tomorrow's training after that we shall battle the Gabumon."

The group walked down the halls slowly and each of them got a room. Was this weird or what? Everyone thought. First they started to threaten them finally they let them sleep over and have something to eat. One of the guards showed Impmon to his room where it was like a mansion! A huge king sized bed with several rugs and other things. All the imp wanted to do was sleep but he found someone knocking at his door.

"Impmon, meet us in Ally's room. She has a private bathroom and we have to talk". PJ muttered before leaving and closing his own door. After a few minutes of looking around Impmon started to walk to the far door on the right and opened it to find everyone in the bathroom looking at their D-Arks expect Ally and PJ.

"So, what da big deal?" Impmon asked walking in and Marianna showed her baby blue D-Ark to him.

"I can't get a hold of Tiguramon and neither can anyone else."

"Before, we got a message from Bakemon but he was suddenly cut off. We got it saved as a recording though. And you thought I can't figure these out." Luke smirked and held up his D-Ark and played the video with Bakemon's view.

"Where is Luke? I miss him. Linds are you still mad at Impmon?"

"Yea Linds C'mon you gotta give it up sometime." Agumon chimed.

They saw Linds sitting on the tree arms folded and green eyes dazed. She was remembering something but what? Impmon thought. The violet Rookie was relieved when the video didn't stop there and she snapped out of it. Climbing off the branch she jumped down but got her green bandana stuck on a spare branch.

"Oh! C'mon! Not now please! Look we gotta find the others! The sooner we find the others the sooner I get to remember everything and the sooner we can explain to everyone not all Digimon are bad!" The video was cut off there and Impmon sighed.

"At least she still wanna remember. We gotta find toots as fast as we can."

"Don't worry Impmon we will." Ally grabbed Impmon and started to hug him while he cried in surprise and struggled.

"Hey! Put me down before I 'Badabom' ya!" she laughed and let him go while he said lamely. "You humans and ya mushy feelings, next thing I know ya guys are hugging and crying for no reason."

"You're a human too dumb ass." Marianna said laughing but then frowned. "Shouldn't we get to that dinner thingy soon?"

"Yea, lets go guys." Katrina said pushing herself up and walking down the hallway with the others behind. The guards were waiting respectively at the doors and lead the group through a hallway and some stairs. Finally they were at a huge table with the leader at the end.

"Enjoy the meal humans and Impmon." She said before taking a seat. Impmon sat down beside Ally and Luke and took some of the food. Rice and some odd fish. Not bad but still food.

The meal was dull other than the leader or as she wanted be called 'Mistress' explaining the background of the Gabumon. A long time ago they were friends but they got into a huge fight on their faith and now their against each other taking stuff from one another.

"Okay, why are Luke and Marianna sharing a room?" Ally said walking swiftly up to Impmon pace. "They are going to do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked innocently. Impmon didn't usually play like this but it was hilarious to see Ally blush like crazy.

"You know! God! Don't think that I don't know what you and Linds used to do."

This got Impmon good. "We didn't do anythin'!"

"Uh uh sure Impmon, look you and Linds make a cute couple and I will try to talk some sense into Cam, after all he is my second cousin."

"Woah! Back up toots second cousin?" She replied hotly.

"Don't call me toots it creeps me out like hell, and yea he's my second cousin we have nothing in common. He's an ass and I'm smart,-"

"Smart? Hah! She used to say you got like 60 in that number thing…Ma-Mo."

"Math." Ally replied laughing. "And I can see your not too bright."

"I just don't want to go to a place where I learn stupid shit." Impmon replied hotly.

"Well, I'll talk to him. Just relax and you'll get her back. Besides she had to remember that by now!"

Impmon rolled his emerald eyes once again and went into his room and flopped on the huge bed. These were soft pillows…and comfortable…he hope toots is okay… he thought and drifted to sleep


	10. Battle Field: Gabumon Village

The day arrived where they would attack the Gabumon and they were ready. The day before the Tamers and Impmon learned how to handle spears and various weapons but Impmon was more teaching Luke and PJ how to handle guns. They should learn how dangerous a gun is, after seeing how good they are Impmon reasoned to the others.

"Okay guys just blast the shit out of things and I'll see what ya do wrong." Changing into Beelzemon he threw them his guns and they cheered. PJ was shooting the dummy but was trying it with one hand like Beelzemon did. This resulted with him flying two feet backwards.

"Woah! That is so sick!" he cried getting back up and the Mega growled.

"Use two hands ya dumbass!" He called looking at Luke. He was using both hands but was just shooting not even hitting the dummy. He looked at him and asked.

"How many bullets do you have?"

"Unlimited." Beelzemon replied cockily as he leaned against the wall.

PJ blasted the dummy's head clean off. "Okay did I do it right?"

"Yea, now lesson two dodgin' bullets." Beelzemon smirked at his paled face as Beelzemon just said he was kidding. How could someone dodge bullets? It was insane. As Beelzemon concentrated Luke how to actually aim a gun, PJ went off to doing the Matrix moves with the gun while beating the shit out of the poor dummy.

"PJ! Leave the poor stuffed guy alone!" Marianna said blocking an attack from one of the guards with her spear. Shrieking she tried to stab the guard but she was knocked down.

"Haha, Marianna's a fag!" called Ally but she was knocked the ground by one of the guards teaching her hand to hand combat. Others laughed at Ally but then saw Katrina sword fighting with Cam. The two were really going at it! He was about to cut her arm off but she blocked it pretty good.

"Holy shit! Go Cammy!" cheered PJ waving his gun but shot a bullet through the roof. "Sorry!"

Beelzemon still smirked at the memory as they traveled through the forest where the Gabumon tribe lived. He was still in his Mega form but in the front since he was the strongest. Everyone else was behind me but Beelzemon glimpsed around to find Marianna and Luke making out…again.

"Marianna Blanca and Lucas Gilliss! Stop making out and get over here!" Ally said laughing as the two sighed and pulled apart. Although, the two were still holding hands. Honestly, half of the group wanted to throw up at their love junk particularly Beelzemon.

"Ya guys wanna make me throw up or what?" Beelzemon called back. PJ laughed imitating a gag while the others laughed. However the Renamon tribe didn't find this funny.

"Quiet! We are near the village of the Gabumon."

They came to a clearing where a huge maze greeted them. Several planks of wood were all over the place making bridges, houses and odd pathways. From Beelzemon's third eye he saw a Gabumon in a wooden mask holding an axe. Several more were posted on corners of bridges and such. Beelzemon saw a huge wooden cabin decorated with leaves and straw which he assumed was the 'leader' lived. The Mega looked behind him with the Renamon tribe gone and they were standing there like sitting ducks. He snapped his claw like fingers to get everyone attention and pointed to Luke and Marianna and pointed to the bridge on the left. Beelzemon then pointed PJ and Cammy to the bridge in front of them, and finally he pointed to everyone else which is Ally, Katrina to come with him and take the right bridge. There was another bridge but it didn't look safe to him so the Mega skipped it.

As the small group crossed the bridge Beelzemon heard a siren go off loudly. It sounded like a wailing cat but he knew that they were caught. Quickly he turned to the girls behind him. Katrina was carrying a sword and was shaking while looking behind her but Ally was feeling confident with the claws that she was given by the 'Mistress'. Although personally Beelzemon thought she was more of a bitch than a mistress.

"Get ready guys." Beelzemon growled taking out his most powerful weapon. Slowly they entered a cabin and saw several shattered pots and cloths ripped to pieces. No one was present but something was off to the trio. Beelzemon then felt someone jumping on his back and they fell to the floor. They were hiding on the celing all along!

Ally was attacking one but shrieked as a mace was went flying to her head. Katrina saved her as she blocked it but it was wrapped around the sword and it was sent flying out of the window. Beelzemon grabbed a hold of the attacker and sent it flying out of the window. Then he gave a swift kick to the others whom went unconscious by the impact.

Marianna and Luke jumped as they heard the siren go off. Looking around they both heard war cries and weapons clashing upon one another. To them it was a history book come to life!

"Where do we go now?" Marianna asked loudly and Luke grabbed her hand.

"This way." He muttered and went into the shack across the bridge. Inside the two looked out and found that no one was following them. Looking to their left they found a staircase and started to go up it. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

Silently the two pulled out their weapons and prepared to attack. Surely enough several Gabumon had daggers, and swords. Luke growled and pulled out a gun which was hand made from the Renamon tribe. Marianna had a spear ready at her side and she slashed one to it's death. The battle was short lasted however as a dagger whizzed past and pain erupted from her leg. Looking down and screaming she saw the dagger was stabbed into her leg and blood seeped out of it and on to her stripped tights.

Luke grew angry at his hurt girlfriend. Enraged, he killed the rest with pure hatred and came to Marianna's side.

"Ow, I'm okay Luke." She said but Luke picked her up.

"No your not. C'mon we have to get help."

Suddenly PJ was in their view from a window and Luke screamed out.

"Get some help Marianna's hurt!" Luke showed the wound to the other boy and sped off dodging a group of angry Gabumon. A Renamon was fighting them however it was destroyed easily by the over populating Rookies.

"Great I'm screwed now." Muttered Katrina looking around. She picked up the mace that the Gabumon had and started to follow out of the door to their right. Ally followed and Beelzemon looked behind. No one.

"Hey Beelzemon! Up here!" cried PJ waving his arms wildly in the bridge above them. "Half of the Gabumon are captured but there are a couple Renamon's who died. I kinda lost Cammy too!"

"Ya were suppose ta stick together ya dumbass!" The Mega hollered back but he shrugged.

"Don't worry I'll find him oh keep going straight and take a left up the stairs and you will find Marianna she got hurt!"

"How bad?" asked Ally and he visually done a replay of a dagger going through her leg. Those were the worst wounds since you couldn't walk. "Luke is getting her out though!"

"Hey guys!" Called Cammy below them on roof and held up some kind of box. "I got the thing now lets get out of here!"

"Can't Marianna's hurt!" cried Ally looking around and screamed. "Their back!"

"Dammit! Their after me!" cried Cammy as he started to sprint with several Gabumon hot on his trail. He threw the object to Beelzemon and told him to get out of here.

"Katrina get outta here." Beelzemon muttered and threw her the box. She nodded and started to run with them but when she got to the stairs she went down a level and the others went up. Pieces of dirt that was the material of the buildings fell off and dust was all around and covering Ally and Beelzemon.

Ally started to close her eyes and swiftly turned around to scratch a Gabumon pretty good. Beelzemon smirked. "Nice job toots."

"Lindsay is toots moron! Don't call me that!" she snapped back and flipped her hair so it wouldn't get all over her sweaty face.

The duo suddenly threw open the doors ahead of them and stopped. It was a royal chamber with several guards lined up to a throne where no one was sitting. Although in front of it was Linds lying on a tablet of some kind.

"LINDS!" Beelzemon hollered and started to run towards her but a guard held him back. Before the Mega could kill it, a familiar voice rang in their ears.

"Don't touch her! She's really sick!" Agumon took off his face mask and looked at Ally. "We have to find the others! Some group of Renamon are attacking us."

"That was us! They knew where you were so we had to go with them to get this thing!" Ally replied looking at the guards that stood still.

"They wont attack. It's some kind of trick but we can't touch them. Explosives inside them that are touch sensitive." Agumon explained before looking at Beelzemon. "Where is Cam and everyone else?"

"Cam's two levels below us, Katrina's getting out of here with that odd box thing, Luke and Marianna are somewhere and stuck cause Marianna's hurt. Now ya tell me where everyone else is and how to get Linds out of there." The Mega went over to Linds ignoring Agumon's protests and touched her forehead. She was burning up and he could see the redness in her cheeks.

"She's sick." Beelzemon muttered and scooped her up. "Agumon go get everyone else and we'll meet back in the entrance. No questions just do it!" He yelled and Ally decided to go with Agumon. Good choice since several Gabumon and Renamon guards crashed through the roof and started a huge battle fight. Beelzemon growled and jumped through the open 'door' and concentrated on his Blast Mode. Sure enough his ebony wings were carrying them through the chaos in the area. Several weapons and pieces of wood and clumps of dirt was flying everywhere. From below, Beelzemon saw Luke running with Bakemon and Marianna holding on to Tiguramon tightly. He could still year the loud slobs from her and he swooped down.

"I got Linds!"

"Is that everyone?" Asked Katrina with concern.

Luke nodded and others saw that his eyes were puffy red. No one really blamed him because Marianna was getting paler by the second and they saw blood running down her leg where the knife was still impaled in. The blood was getting on Tiguramon's fur coat but she didn't mind.

Beelzemon looked down and felt Linds stirring and groaning.

"Impmon, where are you? I'm sorry."

Beelzemon asked Bakemon what happened to her but they were suddenly cut off by the bridge suddenly breaking down. By reaction the biker angel Digimon swooped down and caught Marianna but Tiguramon was still falling.

"Tiguramon!" Beelzemon called but she was still falling. God dammit what else can go wrong? He thought.

"Bakemon! Get Tiguramon that's an order!" called Luke but Bakamon protested. "I don't care Bakemon! I'm not giving up on friends like that!" Suddenly others muttered under their breath encouraging Bakemon to get Tiguramon, as something glowed from Luke. It was like a crest with a crown symbol. Everything started to slow down as everyone saw Bakemon glow a deep black color.

"Bakemon Digivolve to…Phantomon!" The Ultimate Digimon with several cloths all ripped was in place from Bakemon. The scythe that he held was glowing and suddenly dark bubbles wrapped around Tiguramon and Luke who was wide eyed as he saw his Digimon.

"Bak-Bakemon?"

"It's Phantomon now Luke. Don't worry Tiguramon's safe." He spoke red eyes now staring at Luke. The brown haired teen didn't speak a word and nodded slowly. Beelzemon smirked and started to fly with the others behind them. God, Marianna has to cut down on the food! He thought suddenly realizing his weight load. The Mega landed near the entrance of the Gabumon Tribe and found the others running down the bridges ducking their heads.

"I gave that thing to the leader chick." Panted PJ and shot a blast at a Gabumon whom was trying to attack them. Screaming, it fizzled into data.

"C'mon we have to go now!" cried Ally running through the forest with everyone running behind her. Beelzemon flapped his wings to the front of the group and his emerald eyes caught a cave…strange it was the same cave that he showed Linds awhile ago.

"C'mon this way!" The Mega called taking the route and flew into the cave. Slowly everyone followed and walked in the cave. The smooth sound of water echoed in the cave that had the light of water bouncing off the cave walls. It was a calm place to him and he could spend some time alone here. Beelzemon quickly went to the den and placed Linds there and Marianna was put up against a wall and she sniffed.

"We stopped the bleeding." Luke explained as Beelzemon crouched down and frowned. The tights she was wearing was torn apart and the one with the wound in her weak leg was bare and had the material wrapped around. The Mega looked around rapidly. Where did he put that herb stuff again? Beelzemon walked down the path past the den and punched a part of the wall to reveal some plants. Quickly, he grabbed two of the plants and hurried back.

"Here we gotta take it out." Beelzemon grabbed the dark hilt of the dagger but Marianna protested.

"No! It will hurt more!"

Beelzemon growled losing his patience. "If we leave that thing in you will die! Do ya want that?"

She sniffed and held Luke's hand and closed her eyes. "Just take it out then!"

Beelzemon swiftly took it out and ignored Marianna's protesting. He shoved half of the purple color herb in her mouth.

"Eat it. It's gunna slow down the blood." The dark angel, biker Digimon took a piece of the blue colored leaves and chewed it in his mouth. It was a special herb that he used when he got hurt. And he got hurt a lot. Spiting the herb out, Beelzemon mashed it into the wound, she sniffed more before a new set of tears followed.

"Will she be alright?" Luke stared at Beelzemon's green eyes and he shrugged.

"I dunno. I aint a doctor but she's gotta rest. Take care of her I'm gunna check up on Linds." On cue Beelzemon heard hacking and Linds sitting up but she was shaking beyond belief. Blood was covering her hands and mouth as she coughed more blood. Beelzemon, worried came to her side in a flash.

"Ya okay toots?" What the hell was he saying? She wasn't okay-Linds was coughing up blood! She turned to him with half closed eyes and fell back on the cloths that served as a bed. Linds looked horrible as her dark blue patches of fur was messed up, her eyes were blood shot, and it looked like she was paler than ever.

"Beelzemon, I don't feel so good. I think I'm sick" she closed her eyes and opened them again but Beelzemon felt her forehead. She was burning up fast. He had to cool her down somehow. The cloths were too big that she was lying on so the Mega took off his red bandana and dipped it into the water. The water was now cool instead of warm which surprised him but he folded it and placed it on her forehead gently.

Linds felt the water relieving her fever slightly, looking at Beelzemon she felt horrible at how bitter she was to him. He only cared and how could she stay mad at him for so long? He was so…special to her. Of course if anything happened to him she wouldn't know what to do.

"Beelzemon? Is-is she alright?" The Mega saw Cam lying down on the wall looking forward and having tears in his eyes. The whole experience was stressful to everyone since they never been though this before.

"I dunno but I think so. Just sick that's all." Beelzemon explained quietly bowing his head down and started to think of the times he and Linds had together. The first time he laid eyes on her, Beelzemon was frozen. The memory started to play in his head.

_Impmon walked on the rooftop of Mako and Ai's house sighing. Some stupid babysitter was coming today to take care of Ai and Mako. Their parents were going on some tour and not bringing the brats. Well, not brats but they can get annoying from time to time._

_That's when Impmon saw her. A girl around fourteen years old walking up the driveway carrying a gym bag and small back-pack. Her blonde hair danced in the sunlight and he took a good look at her. Kinda cute but he shook his head and walked off the roof and landed by the bushes. She went inside and waved to the parents before they left. Impmon wondered if she was ever going to find out about him._

_Several minutes later Ai and Mako were kicking some ball around while the girl was sitting down writing down something. Curious Impmon crept towards her but he felt a presence of a Digimon. The violet Digimon looked around and found the Digital Barrier was appearing right where they were. _

_"Well, she's gunna know about me now." Impmon muttered and jumped into battle after hearing Ai's call._


	11. Crests and the Twins

Beelzemon snapped back into reality when he heard several whispered voices and found everyone huddling around a platform with a small fire in the middle. They were talking about the sudden Digivoultion of Phantomon.

"And all of a sudden this crest appeared!" Luke said holding up the odd crest tied around his neck. Tiguramon took a good look at it.

"It's the crest of Loyality." She said simply and Beelzemon sat down beside near the back.

"Whut ya talkin about?" The Mega gruffed and Katrina replied softly.

"We were wondering about that crest Luke has. Tiguramon do you know about these crests?"

Tiguramon nodded and stared at the celing. "A long time ago the Gods of this World created special crests that had a huge amount of power locked inside them. Although only certain Tamers could unlock them. For example Luke here has so much Loyality and when he showed it back there it must have unlocked the power for Bakemon to Digivolve to his Ultimate form."

"Yea, I remember now. Heard some talk while bein' in the Digital world. There's more than that one right?" Beelzemon said crossing his arms and leaning back against the stone wall. Tiguramon nodded and responded quietly.

"There are five other crests like that. The crest of Loyality, the crest of Power, the crest of Honesty, the crest of Passion, and the crest of Hope. Luke must have the crest of Loyality but I think someone else has the crest of Hope and she is sleeping over there." She pointed towards Linds and Beelzemon blinked. Of course why didn't he see it before? She was Hopemon in her ultimate form! She carried the crest that looked like a cross that must be the symbol for hope! It made sense now…well somewhat.

"Wait, you mean that Linds has the crest of Hope?" PJ asked leaning closer into the fire. Tiguramon nodded.

"How long did it take you to realize this?" Katrina asked and Tiguramon shrugged.

"Ever since I saved her from Deliciousmon. Marianna realized this after me and then Luke and Phantomon."

"Alright, Luke and Linds have these crest things so what? Are they going to help us any way?" Katrina asked and Tiguramon nodded.

"Well, instead of making us Digimon more powerful, they will also cure sickness and evil. For instance, I bet the only thing that is keeping Linds alive is that crest. And if my theory is correct then maybe Marianna can be healed by a crest. The problem is that I have no clue where it comes from."

"I have no friggin clue how to explain this but it came from…me I think." Luke said suddenly staring at the floor. "I wanted to help out Tiguramon because that's what friends do right? I mean being there for a friend is pretty important right?"

Beelzemon spoke suddenly. "Linds always smiled a lot. Ya think she would never frown but no she always seems hopeful at those bad times. She musta got it from herself I think" The biker Digimon stood up and looked outside into the dark air. Night time always came fast with out sunset or sunrise. He looked around to find no signs of the Renamon or Gabumon tribes. They must either be all dead or just settled down. "Mornin' were leavin' I don't like stayin' here too long."

"What about Marianna and Linds?" Ally cried frowning. Marianna could get some help from Tiguramon but Linds…he didn't know. There was a village-about a day's walk that was probably their best choice to go.

"I got a place up north. Days walk so were gunna go there. Got food and stuff and it's hidden pretty good."

"Hold it! What about those Renamon and Gabumon tribes?" Cam suddenly said. Beelzemon simply looked at him.

"What bout em? Listen kid your in the Digital World, completely different from Earth. If I were ya I would listen to what I say because I got more experience here than any of ya." Beelzemon knew he was right. He been here twice and knew a lot of the 'rules' that was set by the Digi Gods.

"Are you nuts? That thing doesn't even look safe!" Katrina cried stepping back and Beelzemon growled in annoyance.

"Behemoth is fine! Nuthin' wrong with it, now get on or get ditched." He put Linds in front of him as he got on the bike and felt Katrina and Ally slowly climbing on. Bowmon didn't say a word but the Mega heard her whimper. Tiguramon was carrying Marianna, Cam, and Agumon. Phantomon was using his telepathy to carry Luke and PJ. Not a bad power to have, could do a lot of damage.

Beelzemon revved Behemoth and started to drive with Tiguramon running beside me and Phantomon and Luke 'flying' beside them.

"Are we there yet?" Ally smirked when the Mega was about to smash her head and roared back.

"For the last friggin' time NO!"

"Ally, seriously stop it. He's the one driving this poessed bike!" Katrina cried squeezing him tighter.

"Your aint gunna fall off! So stop chockin' me!" Beelzemon growled while others started to snicker.

The rest of the trip was dull expect for the sudden night time which scared everyone expect the Digimon. Tiguramon must have seen the Mega's annoyed expression and explained it gets dark quickly. Finally everyone saw the village that they was heading to. The place was odd since no color showed but no one was concerned with that. The 'castle' that Beelzemon was driving in front of look simple and normal which meant that no one got in. The biker Digimon told the two to get off and handed Linds to Katrina who was carrying the Digimon to the door.

"It's open!" Beelzemon called before putting Behemoth in the back. The Mega didn't want anyone stealing it again like the time Tokomon got on it. After putting it behind a couple of grey bushes he came to the front where everyone was still standing. What was their problem? He wondered.

"I said it was open. You guys deaf or what?" Beelzemon smirked as they jumped and turned around.

"Is it booby trapted?" Luke said carefully while everyone eyed the door suspiciously. Beelzemon laughed.

"Nah, although it woulda been a good idea." The Mega threw the door open and walked in. Everyone followed and he heard everyone saying 'Woah' or 'Sweet'. Beelzemon heard Marianna asking where the bedrooms were.

"Upstairs…" Beelzemon thought for a minute. Either the left door or the second door on the right he never got it straight. "Left door. But I could be wrong. Havn't been here in ages. Just don't annoy the knight. He doesn't like a lot of noise going on in here." Beelzemon smirked evilly as everyone else paled. Hey, gotta have some fun with these guys he thought.

The Mega made his way to the kitchen where it was spotless. Slowly, opening the cupboard Beelzemon frowned. Someone else was here since the bags of chips that he kept here were gone and torn apart. Who else could be here? Slowly the hybrid got out one of his guns. There was two logical explanations. One, a stray Digimon, second-

Several screams came from upstairs and Beelzemon gasped. Two of those voices sounded like Mako and Ai! Scrambling upstairs he found everyone crowding around the twins who were telling them who they were but of course them being Japanise they couldn't get the group to understand one thing.

"Beelzemon!" they cried and attatched themselves to his leg. Beelzemon growled and pratically peeled them off.

"You guys were supposta stay on Earth! Why did ya guys come? You coulda been killed!" They twins started to give Beelzemon that look. That puppy eye look. Oh, no that was not going to go far he thought frowning.

"Beelzemon, we just couldn't stay there after we heard the news. Big bad men are looking for you and Linds!" Ai nodded with what Mako said and Beelzemon stopped.

"Big bad men? Who ya talkin about?"

"The guys from Can-Canada are looking for all Tamers and trying to kidnap them! They already got about twenty of them!"

"Beelzemon what are they saying?" Katrina went up and the Mega turned to her.

"Those guys are kidnappin' the Tamers and their Digimon. Sick bastards." Beelzemon muttered in English and he turned to the twins. "Is everyone alright? Like pineapple head? And Jeri?" They nodded and said that Yamaki is doing something to keep them safe.

"Political stuff I think." Luke answered as Beelzemon explained what they said to him. "Canada has a no right to do what make Japan do something that it doesn't want to do. If this keeps up then a war may start and since Tamers are around the world then I think there are going to me more countries involved in this. And if USA or Britan become involved then you might as well call it World War three-or four not sure."

After about ten minutes of Beelzemon translating for the group and Mako and Ai they came to several points. There could be a war starting since Canada is outraged by Beelzemon and Linds visit, several Tamers and Digimon are locked up, Takato and the others were going to find some heroic way to save the day, and Ai and Mako have been living there for about a day.

"Oh and thanks for the food Beelzemon it was good." They smiled and in Beelzemon's head he groaned. Those were his favourite chips too and it was hard enough to get it.

"Is Linds alright?" Ai and Mako suddenly went over to Linds bed and looked at her. After feeling her forehead the Mega could already tell she was getting better.

"Yea, she's gunna be okay. Just a fever. Heh, and I though she never gets sick." Beelzemon smirked and went downstairs to find some kind of food since he was starved. To his relief there was some fish that he made. It still looked good so he ate it quickly and went back upstairs to find all of the beds taken and everyone asleep. Scowling, he went back downstairs to go sleep on the couch. Somehow Beelzemon liked this couch, not because it was old, and ripped to pieces to make it the most crappiest couch that anyone will ever see but it was comfortable. Sprawling out he soon fell asleep not giving a crap of what they were going to do about the war on Earth.

The next morning Beelzemon went upstairs and frowned. He couldn't believe what the others were doing! Everyone was gone.


	12. Aqarious Hotel

"Are we there yet?"

"No Ally."

"Ally, maybe you can do something better than annoying my Tamer because he looks like he is going to kill someone." Agumon suggested stepping back from the enraged Tamer. Ally grinned.

"Well, the only thing better than annoying my stupid cousin is to do absolutely nothing."

"And what does that tell you Ally?" PJ spoke slowly in order for the short girl to understand. Ally shrugged.

"I can't think in this weather. I'm starting to regret going out here. We should have stayed back at the house."

"Yea Cammy. I bet _he_ could find the portal in minutes." PJ cried stepping in front of the Tamer. Cam looked around. For the past few days all they were doing is walking around on a desert not far from where they first came into the Digital World. Agumon suggested going back to where they came from for a clue to where or how they could get home. The desert sun blazed upon the teens and the Digimon as they slowly walked around. They were all thankful that they were wearing shorts and t shirts and not jeans or sweaters.

"Beelzemon" Cam mocked his name "Is not going to find a way back. All that ass hole cares about is himself."

"He's not an asshole Cam. You are." Ally said crossing her arms. "I mean seriously, take Linds away from him? Are you insane? He got her first Cam and she's going to remember it soon."

"But for now I can still have her." Cam replied smirking. PJ spoke up.

"It's not wise to speak woman like objects. Their people too Cam."

"Yea Cam" Ally sneered and punched her cousin roughly. Cam jumped.

"What the hell? I don't give a crap. I don't even know why I'm babysitting you two. Without me and Agumon your screwed here."

Cam had a good point. Since Ally nor PJ had a Digimon of their own they had to hide or seek help from the ones who were Digimon or Tamers. Sometimes they just wished they had one too but it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh no." Agumon cried tugging on everyone. "It's a Data Stream!"

"Say what?" Ally called looking over to where the orange Digimon pointed. There a pink beam that came from the skies was rushing towards them like a tusami. Ally and PJ started to run but Cam stood by.

"What are you doing Cam! We gotta get out of it's way!" Agumon pulled but Cam smirked.

"We can take it on!"

"You don't understand! It's like a transporter! We can wind up half way across the Digital World because of it." Agumon didn't get a chance to say anything more since the two dissipeared in the pink light. PJ and Ally screamed and ran to where they once were.

"Their not dead at least." PJ said calmly and looked around. "We can't do much now Ally. We better find shelter or something." Ally nodded and looked around.

"Hey how about that building?" She pointed to a building off in the distance with the ocean in view down below. PJ nodded.

"Sounds good."

Five days have passed since they started the search for the others. Even riding on Behemoth it didn't give them an advantage as they passed a desert, a forest, and now they were traveling on a sandy beach and everyone was getting tired. The twins were behind Beelzemon almost falling asleep and Ladydevimon who was flying beside him in her Champion form was struggling on staying awake.

Sighing, Beelzemon slowed down and looked around. There's gotta be some place that we could stay he thought. After looking around the Mega found on a cliff a hotel which seemed odd with it just standing there. It looked better than sleeping on the sand and Linds still had her cold which wasn't as bad as before but she would sneeze and cough…a lot.

"Why are-ACHOO! We stopping?" Ladydevimon sigh and changed back into the replica of Beelzemon's rookie form and slumped on the ground.

"Cause your bout to fall asleep and I don't want to be drivin' on the beach at night."

"Why?"

"Heard some rumors that some Digimon attacks at night on beaches. I wanna stay clear of it." Beelzemon drove up the path that lead to the huge building that had fancy designs painted all over it. The top he could barely read but it said "Aquarius Hotel". Parking Behemoth near the entrance, Beelzemon saw that the building was about three stories high! How many Digimon came here? Opening the door slowly with a hand on his gun Beelzemon stepped inside with Ai, Linds, and Mako behind him.

The place was huge! Several rugs and expensive walls covered the place with a crystal chandelier in the middle of the roof. Several fancy couches served as a small lounge and there was a desk near the front. Some kind of tadpole Digimon was there with a bored expression on it's face. Slowly, Beelzemon started to walk towards the front desk with a serious expression glancing around. More of those tadpoles were crawling out of the closet with curious expressions on their faces and the Mega pushed Mako and Ai in front of him.

"Welcome to the Aquarius Hotel how many nights would you like to stay?" the tadpole smiled oddly and Beelzemon looked around.

"Uh, just for the night." The biker Digimon muttered and received a key with the numbers 111 on it.

"Right. Here you go. Twerps, show these guests to their rooms and get it right this time!"

"Yes." Mumbled two familiar voices. There in the door way was Ally and PJ with torn clothes and sad expressions. Beelzemon was about to call their name when they slightly shook their heads telling him to stop. The Mega covered Ai and Mako's mouths and nudged Linds who nodded. Around their necks were some kind of metal chokers with an odd red blinking light on them. Ally quietly lead the group up the stairs while PJ followed behind. They looked horrible with dark circles under their eyes and frizzy hair. After going up three flights of stairs and walking down a long hall way they stopped at a door reading 111 and slowly opened it. Once inside they shut the door and hugged Linds and Beelzemon.

"Okay, okay cut the mushy stuff what's goin on? And ya know how much shit your in?"

Ally sighed, "Okay we really did a dumb thing but we thought it would be better if we went our separate ways. I mean Luke wanted Marianna to get better so they set off to find a cure or something. Katrina went her way something about finding a way to stop the war with the crests and we got separated from Cam. Now we found this hotel but they wont let us leave until we served for a hundred years!"

PJ took over, "And we screwed up so many times that we have to serve for over a thousand years and they put these shocker collars on so we won't run away! Were so sorry we ever ditched you guys. You gotta help us out though."

Linds thought for a minute, "So are we kinda stuck too?"

"Yea, but we know who's the boss around here. Some guy named Metalseadramon and this other chick, uhh Rosemon I think. So, now we can go kick their ass!" PJ cried cracking his knuckles.

"Beelzemon, Linds you can take them right?" Ai and Mako looked up at the two Digimon hopefully. Linds smiled and replied,

"Of course we can! Right Beelzemon?"

"Yea, were gunna give them a lesson they wouldn't forget." The twins cheered at that and Beelzemon smiled. They were cute when they wanted to be.

"Can you guys get these off first though?" Ally pointed to the necklace and Linds jumped on the bed to be at Ally's height. "There should be some kind of button on it or something."

"Yea, there's a key hole. I guess we gotta find the key." Linds said and jumped off and looked at Mako and Ai. She had that evil smile. Hm, the twins are good at working together so maybe they can get the key…Linds thought carefully.

"So now you guys want us to go do something dangerous?" Ai crossed her arms while Mako pouted while sitting on the bed. Beelzemon sighed,

"Look, ya gotta get em' they probably won't trust any of us since were either servants or Digimon. You two are perfect for this okay? If ya do this then me and Linds will make it up to ya anythin'." They smirked and agreed.

"They better not get into too much trouble." Beelzemon muttered after they left with PJ and Ally. Linds turned to the Mega.

"Have a little faith Beelzemon their gunna do alright. Hey, Beelzemon?"

"Yea what?" Beelzemon grunted lying down on the bed and staring at the celing.

"Do you think that the others are going to be alright?"

He shrugged, "Yea, they should they got their Digimon and stuff."

"Yeah…I mean how much trouble could they get in?"

The black biker just stared at her. She knew that there was a lot of things out there in the Digital World and smiled slightly,

"Okay, okay they could get into a lot of trouble but have a little faith please? Their really nice guys and just mean the best. I mean if I was them with a Digimon just hearing about these crest things then I would be off looking for one."

Linds was awake during that? Beelzemon could have sworn she was asleep or unconscious or whatever. He asked her and she shrugged.

"I was in and out of it. Couldn't open my eyes though. Heard someone say something about crests and power and me having hope. Beelzemon, do I really have that much hope?"

Beelzemon snorted, "Toots, how else could ya turn into Ladydevimon, or those other forms? I mean look at your necklace. It must be the crest of hope or something and- tell this to anyone and I'll make sure your will regret it, I always feel kinda…I dunno hopeful I guess around ya."

"Wow, seriously?"

Beelzemon didn't reply. He said what he had to say and he wasn't gunna repeat it.

"Well, I dunno it like I had this power in me all along before I met any of you guys that I could be so hopeful to people. I guess I am hope to everyone." Beelzemon turned to her and she was still staring at the ceiling smiling.

SLAM! The two heard the twins screaming as they threw open the door and closed it fast breathing fast.

"I thought we weren't going to pull the tail!"

"But it was funny!"

"You are so immature!"

"Idiot!"

"Bed wetter!"

Beelzemon roared with laughter at Ai's comeback and held his guts. Linds must have thought the opposite because next thing he felt a flame on his metallic tail and she was pushing the twins apart.

"Okay guys cut it out, did you get the keys?"

Ai and Mako each held up a golden key and smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Linds grabbed them and opened the door but since Beelzemon was too busy putting the flame out he didn't notice why Linds suddenly slammed the door shut.

"Why did ya close the door?" Beelzemon grunted and started to open the door but Linds was rambling about something on the other side. PJ and Ally were there most likely just wanting the stupid collars off. He knew he would want them off. Beelzemon threw open the door and realized his mistake. Instead of staring at the kids, he was staring at two huge red eyes and the Mega was suddenly thrown back by some kind of vine.


	13. Saving Ally & PJ

Authors Note: Oh snap guys I'm so sorry! I thought I uploaded the right one! Please tell me if I do that because I feel really bad. I added a few more scenes into it and also expect another chapter really soon.

Oh wanna hear about my life? Okay I played in the Von tournament and guess what? Our soccer team won! I'm so glad now on to Windsor for that one and I'm in net for ALL games. I'm so happy! Please R&R.

"Mako, Ai get back!" Beelzemon heard Linds cried taking them to another part of the room as the dark Digimon slashed the vines. They crawled back to it's owner whom Beelzemon growled at.

"Rosemon! She was after us after when we took the keys!" Mako cried taking out the D-Ark. "Mega! And special attack is Solar Beam!"

"Lucky me. Chrona Blaster!" Beelzemon took out his weapon and shot several blasts at her but she just laughed and flew past them. This was gunna be awhile. The Mega kicked Rosemon off him and started to fly out of the window making glass shatter while grabbing a hold of her.

"Hands off jerk!" Rosemon cried suddenly throwing Beelzemon down to the ground below. He flapped his ebony wings vigorously and I was on the ground. Growling he ran up to her attempting to slash Rosemon with his sharp, and dangerous claws but she blocked it with her sword.

"We have to do something!" Ai cried rushing to the window. Mako didn't say a word but hoped a miracle would happen. Linds looked at Ai and Mako to the struggling Beelzemon down there. He needed some help and she knew it. If she only had enough hope-wait that was it! Linds thought over and over again of how much hope she has and sure enough she started to glow a grey light.

"Linds Digivolve to…"

The same grey wings were returning, her short black hair stuck out and her childish green eyes periced the twin's heart with a leveled arura. Hopemon the Ultimate angel child Digimon was back and ready to fight.

"Hopemon!"

"Oh my God!" breathed Mako and Ai just nodded. The Ultimate looked at them and asked if they were ready.

"Oh, yes." They both replied smirking.

"Yea got a lot a nerve to attack my Tamers!" Beelzemon growled kicking her down. Smirking down at her, the dark Mega stepped on her and took out his gun. Her red eyes were oddly glowing and before he knew it Beelzemon was tied up by her vines! Damn, I forgot about them he mused sourly.

"Beelzemon! Hang on were coming!" the Mega heard Mako cry and Beelzemon stared at Hopemon carrying the twins and taking out her staff.

"Staff of Fate!" she hit Rosemon who growled and sent some vines after her. Screaming, Beelzemon struggled to get out of the bind but it tightened it's grip. Mako suddenly jumped off and got up slowly. Crazy kid's gunna kill himself doing that Beelzemon thought.

"Mako get outta here! I can take care of myself!" Beelzemon cried ripping some of the vines off. Mako shook his head and swiped a card.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Power activate!"

Beelzemon felt suddenly stronger as he ripped all of the vines off and started to shoot at Rosemon who was starting to feel the damage. The Biker Angel Digimon ran towards her and kicked her with the sharp daggers of his boot and she screamed.

"Damn you." She spat but he simply smirked.

"You shoulda thought of this before takin' my friends." Beelzemon held his gun close to her and thought it was going to be over but suddenly something smacked the Mega into the hotel and he crashed through the wall. Who the hell was that? Beelzemon got up quickly to meet with an overgrown snake with some kind of metal plate over his head. Actually metal mostly covered it! The hybrid stood up and shook his fist at it.

"Hey! Get outta here ya overgrown snake!"

It hissed and lowered it's head to show it's glowing horn and Beelzemon frowned. It was going to attack and it was aiming at me! Diving out of the way, the force of the blast sent him crashing into another wall. This just wasn't his day as the Mega groaned standing up. Rosemon was flying straight at him with her sword out but Beelzemon dodged it.

"Beelzemon! Who has the keys?" Ally screamed coming near the Biker Digimon's side.

"Hopemon does now get outta here!"

"Who the hell is Hopemon?"

Beelzemon was thrown back by a kick and felt one of his guns being ripped away form his hand.

"LINDS YOU IDOIT NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I roared slashing Rosemon's face where she dropped her sword and knelt down. Perfect, I kicked her into the wall where more of the debris crumbled into her. Serves her for playing this sick game of keeping Ally and PJ as servants.

Hopemon flew past Metalsedramon skillfully. His large horn was glowing naturally now as he blasted her again and again but none hit her until the final shot where the Ultimate was about to attack.

"Hopemon!" Ai cried hand reaching out for the falling Digimon but Hopemon teleported behind and attacked.

"Staff of Fate!" the staff hit but Metalsedramon dodged it with pure luck. Ai looked at her cards and chose one.

"Digi Modify! Hyper Speed activate!"

"Be careful." Ai whispered as she watched the battle unsure of what else to do.

"I'm not dead yet!" Rosemon cried and got up slowly. Beelzemon dashed to his gun as he rolled to pick it up but her vine threw the gun further. Suddenly Beelzemon felt faster and looked around to find Mako behind him having a Digimon card swiped.

Beelzemon sped towards the gun and got it. Shooting like there was no tomorrow, the dark Digimon flew around her when several vines were sent towards him. Rosemon screamed when the bullets finally hit her and she shattered into data.

"Well, that's one down." The hybrid muttered walking towards the huge hole showing the battle between Hopemon and the Metalsedramon. She started to fly around it causing it to become confused on what she was doing. Suddenly Hopemon dissipeared but she reappeared with some kind of drills on her hand. Beelzemon glanced over to Ai who was cheering her on holding some card.

"Yea! Hopemon! Kick Metalseadramon's metal ass!" PJ said throwing a fist in the air. Ally whistled as she took off her chocker. Beelzemon assumed PJ already had his off since the one Ally had one clattered against another one. By the time Beelzemon got Mako and caught up with the others Metalseadramon was defeated and Hopemon turned back into Linds who stood there smirking but she suddenly sneezed.

"You got Rosemon?"

"Yea yea took care of the weed. Now let's get goin'." The Mega was about to call Behemoth when Mako grabbed his black leathery arm.

"I'm tired!" Oh no, he had those eyes again…and so did Ai. Linds stood there agreeing with the twins. Ally spoke,

"Aw, C'mon you meany! All of those Nomeamon are gone and since those guys were taken care of we have the whole thing to ourselves!" PJ nodded and added.

"Plus there's a nice all you can eat buffet!"

That was all Beelzemon needed to hear and started to head to any room that he chose. Hey, since no one was there why not get a room to himself. From the other room the Mega heard screaming and…singing? As long as they didn't come in here he didn't care as he laid on the bed.

Morning arrived and Beelzemon along with everyone else was ready to get out of here. He wanted to get everyone and get out of this place as soon as possible but Linds was giving him the hardest time ever. As he changed into Impmon he jumped on the bed.

"C'mon we gotta get going!" The imp knew she thought he was adorable when Impmon was in his rookie form as much as he dispised being called cute. Maybe she will finally get up. Impmon heard her cought loudly and groan.

"Give me about another hour please! I'm sick still! Don't you want me to get better?"

"You'll feel a little better if ya kinda got up and we gotta get going. I know ya can't resist me." Impmon smirked and laid on his stomach with his purple legs crossed and gloved hands on his chin. If this didn't get her up then he would 'Badaboom' her out of there.

Impmon felt himself being tossed into the air and landing on the carpet ground in seconds. Growling he stood up.

"HEY! Ya coulda just told me to get off!"

"That would require me to actually say something to you. This way seemed more painless. Cough!"

Dusting himself off, Impmon flicked a fire with his gloved finger. Alright, she asked for it he thought as he sent the flame to the covers she was in. Stepping back Impmon told Mako and Ai to get PJ and Ally to Behemoth because Linds was going to wake up very, _very _soon. They nodded and rush out of the room.

The blue covers were thrown off and Linds stared at the fire then at Impmon. He laughed weakly and put up his hands and blew a raspberry. She frowned and the imp could have sworn her pupils turned into slits. This was going to be fun. Linds patted the flame out but then started to chase him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE IMPMON!" she chased Impmon down the hall and he jumped down as Beelzemon. He laughed as he jumped down the stairs missing a fireball that instead of his back, hit the walls which started to burn.

"Keep doin that and ya gunna burn this place down!" Beelzemon called back jumping over the couch and turning around. Linds was just getting out of the door and was about to punch him when he put his hand on her head and she started to unwind sending air punches. Beelzmon smirked in a good way because at least she was outside. "Okay, thank me later for doing this toots, but do ya feel any better?"

The Digimon stopped and shrugged, suddenly her emerald eyes narrowed as she told him to shut up.

"Okay, I'm taking Ally and PJ can you take our Tamers?"

"Yea yea got it." Beelzmon waved a hand at her lazily.

"And don't scare them too bad."

Beelzemon laughed harshly at her. He was one of the best drivers there in the Digital World how could he scare them with that? "I wasn't gunna."

"Good." She put simply and turned into Ladydevimon and picked up Ally and PJ. Beelzemon made sure Mako and Ai were on and asked Ally,

"Where do ya think the others might have gone?"

"I dunno! Don't ask me!"

He rolled his ruby red eyes and sped off to the north. Maybe one of them had an idea to head to the mountains which stood proudly to the north. The icecaps at the top didn't look nice but I knew a couple of safe spots and villages that I passed by when I was searching for the Tamers awhile ago.

"Hey, Beelzemon keep up!" Ladydevimon called back from behind laughing along with Ally and PJ. I growled and sped up to meet with them but I still kept a watchful eye on the mountain. One of them had to be there and I knew it.

"Woah what just happened with that mountain?" asked PJ tapping Ladydevimon's shoulder somewhat rounghly and then pointing to the mountain that has a side which smoke came out of. Looking closely, I could see a small dot flying out into the blue sky but it started to get bigger, and it was coming towards us. Narrowing my eyes I tried to figure it out what it was.

"Beelzemon, do you sense it?" Ladydevimon still looked at it and I nodded. I could feel some power there. A Champion for sure.

"Yea, should we should knock it down just in case." I learned in the Digital World that you should never turn your back on anything or anyone.

"Leave it. If it doesn't bother us then we don't screw around with it." Ladydevimon replied watching it dissipear. "Did that just get deleted?"

I nodded, "Yea it did. I don't feel it's power anymore."

"Uh, no offense but it's kinda weird that you guys feel something that we can't." Ally said looking where we were but shaking her head.

"You guys are human remember? You won't feel anything that us Digimon would." Replied Ladydevimon started to fly off again.

"You're still human too!"

"Yea, same with Beelzemon here but not really. It's hard okay? I don't even get half of the shit that Yamaki guy was talking about."

Cam looked around. Where was he and Agumon? Walking through some of the dark rocky area he turned to Agumon.

"Any idea where we are?"

"Nope, we could be across the whole world!" Agumon looked around. "But I do sense something down this tunnel."

Cam sighed and his eyes looked deep into the dark cave that held unknown mysteries. Walking forward he called out once in awhile to Agumon as felt for the rocky wall that lead him forward.

"It's getting stronger." Agumon growled ready to attack at will and Cam shivered. Taking out his orange D-Ark he tried to get some light from the small device. Susprised he read the information on the D-Ark.

"Devidramon. Champion and it's a virus. It's Crushing Jaw attack seems pointless." Cam made fun of the information that really read Crushing Jaw attack powerful. It seemed pretty gay to even have all this information.

Agumon growled and before Cam knew it a set of sharp dirty teeth were infront of him. The teen could only see it because Agumon just attacked. The Digimon bore a powerful cry of pain and started to attack more at Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried firing another ball of flame but instead hitting the creature it his a torch lighting a part of the room. This gave Cam an idea.

"Keep him busy. I will light up the room." Soon Cam went around the room lighting everything and anything including grass, and other torches. Finally the room was lit up and Agumon could see Devidramon clearly. The evil Digimon gave a nasty roar and charged. Cam suddenly got on top of the Digimon.

"C-C'mon yo-you-s-s-stu-stupid…Digimon…I-I-can totall- totally k-ki-kick your ass!" Cam struggled talking while holding on for his dear life. The teen was being throw left, right, up, down and around while nearly hitting walls. Agumon gasped.

"Cam! Hold on I'm coming!" Agumon ran and started to attack but it missed. Devidramon suddenly grabbed Cam's leg and he was hanging helpless.

"Agumon help!" he cried seriously worried what was about to happen. The evil Digimon gave a sick and twisted smile and was about to give the final blow to Cam before a glow entranced Agumon and Cam's D-Ark gave an endless beeping noise while rumbling. As this happened a crest appeared on Cam's neck like a necklace.

"Agumon Digivolve to…" The light suddenly stopped as the fersome champion Dino Digimon gave a proud roar.

"Greymon!" Cam studdered as he was suddenly dropped and he watched as Greymon killed the Digimon effortlessly. Looking deep into his slit like eyes Cam gave rapid breathing sounds and took a brave step forward.

"A-Agu-Agumon?" He looked at Greymon and the Digimon's eyes became more normal.

"Cam…I'm Greymon now."

Cam sighed in relief. For a moment he thought his Digimon turned into a monster or something. Laughing he pat one of Greymon's huge legs.

"Don't friggin scare me like that! Jesus, your going to give me a heart attack and I'm going to die and everyone's going to be very sad." Greymon just sighed at Cam's explination but the duo suddenly felt a rumble.

"We have to get out of here." Greymon cried and bent down to Cam. "Hop on."

"This is sick." Cam said in awe as he started to ride his Digimon out of the cave and they avoided several stones and debris falling from the celing. Jumping off a cliff they tumbled into a deep patch of snow and found themselves rolling into another cave. This time it had more torches and wood piles.

Dizzy, Cam stood up and looked around. Turning to where they fell off he paled.

"We must have dropped about five stories. Holy shit." He mouthed and turned to Greymon. "Snap you okay?"

"I'm fine. We should get a fire started. Then we can look for the others."

"Yea, we really need to find my cousin and the others." Cam sighed. "Especially Linds."


	14. Meeting Cammy

Authors Note: Warning: Edited poorly.

After another hour of driving around towards the mountains Linds and the others came across a Data Stream, it's long pink light echoed with a famillar voice, a voice that made Ladydevimon and everyone expect the Mega biker smile.

"CAMMY! Where is he?" PJ hollered looking around. Beelzemon scoffed.

"In that Data Stream, bastards' in there. Do we gotta go in? I wanna know where I am instead of winding up on the other side of the Digital World!"

Ladydevimon frowned. "Yes, we have to Beelzemon now get!"

"Alright, alright Miss PMS queen. Ai, Mako, hang on tight." Beelzemon muttered to them and he felt Ai's grip tighten slightly. The Data Stream hit them and he felt pressure all around himself until they were in the snow! Looking around, the group was on the mountain but snow covered everything and more snow blew in the dark hybrid's eyes. The air was crisp and cold and his outfit was not keeping him very warm.

In a daze, Beelzemon looked around to see if everyone was alright. Mainly the twins and Linds he was looking for but there they were all huddled around Linds. Behemoth was no where to be found so he assumed it didn't make the trip.

"We need to get out of here!" hollered Linds and Beelzemon roared back while looking at the warmth of the cave.

"Over there! We need to get over there or we're ice cubes!" He cried picking up Ai and Mako and trudging through the white powder that soaked him to the bone. Beelzemon fought hard against the bitter wind and he leaned against the warm cave rock wall for support when he finally made it. Being in Mega form for this long and doing all of this took so much out of him. His red eyes saw that Linds was exhausted beyond belief and was shivering. Her echoes were of sneezes and dry coughs.

"Hey guys." Came a reply and everyone looked over to see a boy and a huge dinosaur sitting near the warm fire. "Uh, good to see you again?"

"You bastard! You completely ditched us!" cried Ally stomping her feet and brushing her already messy brown blonde hair in an awful attempt to get rid of the snow. She, PJ, Ai and Mako were soaked and shivering there was no doubt about that.

"Hey! Not my fault! That beam thing sucked me and-er Greymon up and we been here ever since." He looked over to the huge Digimon that looked like Augmon but with a huge brown skull with horns near the nose coming out like pitch forks. Saphire blue stripes crossed along the Champions back and long tail which moved naturally and he's eyes were now a deep yellow.

"So he Digivolved?" Linds said walking in slowly and Greymon took over.

"This stupid Digimon attacked us but we got rid of it when I Digivolved. After we were taken to this place, half of the mountain was collapsing and we were lucky enough to be on the part that was falling off but we got off in time."

Cam looked at the group with some pride and held up his crest and laughed. The crest it's self looked like a triangle with odd bent forks sticking out with several lines making three separate triangles in the oringal triangle.

"Crest of Passion and I found it while Greymon Digivolved. You know I personally think this place is giving us some good advice. Such as not going out in snow storms in a location you have no clue about." Cam crackled with laughter as Ally replied with a rude retort that neither Linds or Beelzemon didn't want Mako or Ai knowing for awhile.

After several minutes of calming everyone down, PJ was being the calm one and got everyone over to the fire even Beelzemon. Although Beelzemon was slightly worried about Linds. That cold wasn't getting any better and she was already asleep.

"Is she gunna be alright?" Beelzemon said quietly looking at her but he hadn't noticed he was so loud that everyone heard me.

"Don't worry Beelzemon! She'll be fine. She's been worse remember?" Mako and Ai rushed up to him and each took his arm to hug. Oh no the mushy stuff!

"Yea, yea I know now get off." Beelzemon shrugged them off finally and they laughed while he smirked. The Mega still had a rep to keep around here even though he had feelings for toots.

As the time went on (Beelzemon soon realized it was nighttime since the sky wouldn't be that dark because of the clouds.) everyone knew about what was going on even the Digimon's story of how they got caught by the Gabumon tribe which was bugging him since the beginning. Apparently after the cut off footage that they saw at the Renamon village the Gabumon just knocked them out and put them as gaurds and did the same ransom as the Renamon tribe.

"So how are we going to get out of here? Not that I love snow and dark clouds but I kinda want to find the others." PJ said looking at Cam and Greymon. Ally nodded.

"I hope Marianna is okay! I mean that wound was pretty nasty. It could get infected couldn't it?"

"That's the least of your problems Ally." Beelzemon piped in. "There are so many worse things out there. Remember there are bad Digimon-heh more sick Digimon out there. I'm just a cute cuddly kitten compared to some who just tear Digimon or human heads off for pleasure." The Biker Mega knew from experience there were Digimon that were just evil. A far off memory of being in the Digital World after saving the world from D Reaper clicked into his mind.

"_Hey wada doin' get back here little shimp!" Impmon cried running after the Koromon that attacked me for no reason. Being in his Rookie form finally, ImpmonI was going to give that thing an ass kicking. He dashed through some green bushes and stopped in his tracks._

_There several feet away in a clearing was the Koromon being ripped in half by some black Digimon. It has sharp razor claws, red blood lusting eyes, a body that was full of muscle and bone but with short sleek fur. Impmon watched horrified as the Koromon didn't stand a chance and dissolved into data. It was disgusting watching it absorb the data._

_Crack! Impmon stepped on a twig and the creature looked at him. Crap, Impmon turned to leave but the claws were suddenly on the Rookie. They closed around the imp and he felt panic rush over him.. Keep cool maybe he could talk this one out._

"_Hey, hehe big guy wanna let me go? I don't taste good." Impmon laughed weakly before the monster shut him up by screaming an banshee cry. It licked its lips and showed a dirty set of teeth. Its red eyes were making the Rookie nervous and Impmon could feel sweat pouring out of him. _

"_Little Koromon for snack and now a Rookie like you for my main course. How wonderful." Impmon attempted to 'Badaboom' it but nothing happened. It was stronger than him and it knew it. _

"_Your gunna regeret it I can get mad really easily." Impmon just learned how to Digivolve back into Beelzemon and he didn't want to use it just yet. Give this guy a chance. But that chance was gone as soon as he felt his body starting to strain and the tention of being ripped in half entered the imp's mind. _

_Impmon glowed a bright light letting himself become his Mega form Beelzemon but with out the green eyes or wings. Beelzemon was now in power as he held the creature with one hand and made it reach eye to eye. Blood red with blood red._

"_Still wanna mess with me? I got a question for ya. Do ya feel lucky? Huh do ya? SCRAM!" Beelzemon roared throwing the thing to a tree and obeying his command it ran for it's pathetic life and that was the last he saw of it. _

Beelzemon was finally done remember and the lights were out and everyone was asleep. Time flies by fast when your being nolgestic he thought. The Mega searched for the wall he was learning on and explored the cave a little. Quietly, Beelzemon looked around and he turned on his night vision. Well it was already there but he just turned it a little so the hybrid wouldn't step on anyone. Beelzemon found a back part of the cave and wondered over there. The tunnel was huge! Chunks of stone and rock was developed into pillars giving it somewhat a civilized look. Nothing was really civlizied about the Digital World though. In face quite the opposite, crazy and unpredictable.

Something caught Beelzemon's eye after taking a left and climbing a small ledge. It was a pale blue light emitting from a room ahead of him. He could see clearly a blue flame flickering where there was no wind. Slowly he took out his weapon and walked it looking for anything suspicious. This whole room was screaming out 'weird'. Odd symbols covered the floor and walls as slits in the rock. The blue flame still stood there in the middle upon a tourch that was holsted up on some kind of stand.

The Digimon walked towards it and put a hand near it. Strange, he thought. It was cold as ice even though it looked like fire. This must have been some God stuff that can do the weirdest things. The thoughts of changing time, and having three wishes appeared in my head but Beelzemon heard someone coming into the room. The Digimon swiftly turned around and saw Ai there rubbing her huge, brown eyes.

"Beelzemon? What are you doing?" Beelzemon started to breathe again and put his gun away quickly.

"Nothin' Ai. Just checking this room out. Do ya have any clue what this is?" The Mega pointed to the fire but that was his mistake. Thinking back he should have not even mentioned it and just went back with her but no. Beelzemon knocked the flame over and in seconds they were running to the only exit. A blue barrier blocked them with white markings high lighting everything. Soon the whole room was blue and white and glowing which got him worried. Beelzemon pulled Ai close to him to protect her and looked around. A mysterious wind started to pick up and he felt his whole body was on fire. Or on ice but Beelzemon was blinded by a light and a cut off scream was the only thing he could hear over the sound or a roaring wind.


	15. Seeking Katrina

Katrina looked at the sky ahead of her and sighed. It seemed forever since she left the others. It was wrong, she knew but something just told her to go out and look for the crest. So she had to lie a few times but it's not like Katrina lied for the first time. Actually the raven haired girl lied many times, to her parents, teachers about various things like her homework, if something was bothering her and such. Heck even for the first while she lied to her whole family about Bowmon kept telling them that it was a pretty gift by one of her various friends.

Ahead stood a castle like the fairy tale kind. Yellow flags flipped proudly in the sky while navy blue tops covered them like upside down cones. Polished white stone was the superior walls covering the enchanting castle and Katrina seemed…drawn to it.

"A castle. C'mon Bowmon maybe we can ask for some help." Katrina told Bowmon and scurried to the front entrance. Knocking the door it slowly opened revealing a Digimon although a different one from anything she encountered.

It looked like a bat, with many stitches and small wings and claws. The body was round and it had large amber eyes. Grinning evilly it answered.

"Welcome! How are you doing? Name is Devidevimon! You look kinda tired wanna come in?"

Katrina and Bowmon didn't need to be asked twice as Katrina nodded and walked into the castle. It was magical! It looks liked a fairy tale come true. If she was only a princess…

"Thank you." Katrina said as she was shown a room.

"Anything for you princess." Devidevimon chimed in grinning. "We were worried about you."

"Princess?" Katrina asked turning around. Did he just say princess?

"Why yes princess, you've been missing for awhile. We were about to send a search party! There is your portrait!" the small bat Digimon pointed to a grand painting of…Katrina! It was her alright with Bowmon attatched to her straight black hair and she was decorated with jewelry and a huge beautiful canary yellow dress.

Pretty sure I wasn't a princess they must be mistaking me for someone else Katrina thought but looked at the room. Although it would be nice to stay here for awhile until they were ready to go back in search of the crest.

Suddenly, it was like a new Katrina stepped in and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm back and sorry about keeping you so long…now where is the shower?"

As a few days went by Katrina learned responsibilities of being a princess such as making decisions, greeting various Digimon and such. All this time Bowmon kept persisting Katrina to leave and get on with the search but Katrina ignored her.

Things were going prefect Katrina thought with a smile. Who knows maybe she could live there forever! She never felt so comfortable and happy in awhile. Although Devidevimon's eyes were evil as he looked at his fallen victim.

Beelzemon was looking at blackness again but he could tell he was still holding Ai. Looking around the Mega found that they were in some kind of house. But more of a castle since there was brick walls and armored suits stationed down the hall. A soft, red rug was beneath their feet and it leaded to a huge wooden door. Glancing at Ai, Beelzemon was relieved that she was okay.

"What just happened?" Ai whispered looking around. The hybrid heard her gasp suddenly and Beelzemon glanced at her being transparent! The Digimon looked at himself and he was transparent too! They were ghosts?

"I dunno but this aint good. Wait sush! Do ya hear that?" Beelzemon laughed. That was Katrina's voice no doubt. "Katrina that-Ai C'mon." He dragged her over to the door and threw it open but Beelzemon suddenly passed through it. He was too shocked to mind what had happened with the door because the person the dark Digimon was looking at was Katrina but she was a princess! Her once black hair was washed and put in several braids that were wrapped in some kind of cloth. Her face was washed and several jewels were crowned on her forehead. She wore a dark blue dress with gold trimming and a white cape drapped behind her. On her dress, Beelzemon saw Bowmon latching on to her as usual.

Beelzemon turned around and found Ai at his side having the same expression as he did. She tugged on his ebony jacket.

"That's one of your friends right?"

Beelzemon nodded and looked over. "Yea, Katrina. Wonder if she can see us. Hey! Katrina right here!" The Digimon waved his arms and even put one on her shoulder but it just went through like thin air. Stepping back, Beelzemon saw that she didn't even notice and contuined to nod towards an angel like Digimon.

The sounds of Ai sniffing and crying ran upon the hybrid's ears and he turned around to find her crying and hugging her knees close.

"I-I-Will I ever see Mako or Linds again-are we-we-dead?"

This was the kind of stuff Linds was good at whenever Mako or Ai got hurt or when their scared, Linds always calmed them down. Dammit how did she do it? Well their going to learn his way because Beelzemon have to find out when Katrina is doing.

"Listen Ai, Ai look at me." Good he got her attention. "Were not dead I can tell ya that much but you have to be strong for awhile and help me with this alright? Were partners remember?"

The walnut haired child nodded and wiped her tears off slowly. As if she was a turtle she stood up and stared down.

"I'll make sure nothin' bad happens to ya okay?"

The next thing he knew Ai was there smiling and nodding an agreement and asking how she could help. This took Beelzemon off guard somewhat. Their growing up so fast little rascals. Heh, next thing he knew they will be off in that school Linds goes to-high school he thought.

"Brr, it's getting cold here Bowmon. Let's get out of here. Excuse me Anglemon I'm not feeling well but I suppose this is good so far yes?"

"It will due Princess Katrina. Thank you." The angel bowed and left the room leaving the girl to sit on her throne and sigh. Beelzemon walked over to her and put a hand on her head but she shook her head and shivered.

"Well, looks like she can feel us that's for sure." The biker Digimon muttered and looked at Ai who was across the room looking into an open door. "Ai, whacha doin?" Beelzemon called out jogging to where she was looking and took a peak himself and was somewhat confused as to what was in the room.

The room looked like those ballroom out of fairy tales. The marble floor reflected the painted ceiling and the bright lights that hung as decorations. Several tables with fancy white cloth hung down and had plates and napkins placed around it neatly. The only thing missing was the music and people.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Ai cried dancing around the middle where people were suppose to dance. Shrugging, he looked around. Nothing could see them so there wasn't much to worry about. "Beelzemon, do you think Katrina is planning a party?"

It seemed like it. Beelzemon looked back behind him to find her walking into the room and sighing. Bowmon plucked herself off the 'princess' and said something to her.

"Yea I know this is pretty stupid but we don't have much of a choice. After leaving everyone, everything just turned into shit. But if we keep up our 'story' and just get this party over with then we can sneak out and find the others including our crest. Oh, what do you think we will get? The Passion one sounded pretty neat or the Honesty." She laughed while looking around.

"Katrina, do you sense that? I sense Beelzemon and one of his Tamers." Bowmon chimed in looking around. Beelzemon's eyes widened but he heard Ai ask him what she's saying.

"They know were here. C'mon Katrina right behind ya! Ya can't be that stupid not to notice Ai and me!" Beelzemon threw another arm through her but nothing worked. They were ghosts and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Yea, and I keep getting this cold shiver." Katrina muttered shaking but then turned around and frowned. "What do you want now Devidevimon?"

The Mega and Ai turned around and frowned. Devidevimon was a bat Digimon with stitched up face but large yellow eyes. Flapping his wings he zoomed over to Katrina. He didn't look good news, more like those bad guys that seem to help you.

"I just wanted to let you know that your doing a great job. Wasn't it nice of me to help you out with becoming a princess?"

"Yea now can you tell me what this party is really about? I don't think it's to celebrate me coming back here." Katrina crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. Devidevimon just chuckled and said in a smooth voice.

"What are you talking about princess? It's to celebrate that you have come back to claim the throne that was rightfully yours! Right?" Beelzemon saw a glint in the yellow eyes and he was smiling evilly. Looking over he saw Katrina nod like a puppet. Her once hazel eyes were glazed over and the Mega growled. He was controlling her! Bowmon must have saw this because she flew straight at Devidevimon.

"How dare you hurt my Tamer!" she cried attacking him and he fell down. Growling, he flew back up and taunted at her.

"You're nothing more than a silly Digimon wasting your time with a human! It's a wonder why the boss doesn't want me to take you down. Although I should have my fun…" the rest was unsaid because Devidevimon attacked Bowmon into a wall which cracked slightly. Ai gave a cry and ran over to Bowmon.

"Are you okay?" Her hand went through Bowmon and the Digimon shivered.

"She can't hear ya Ai." Beelzemon said tiredly. "But this is useful info. We havta get back to the others somehow and tell them what happened."

"See you tomorrow at the party...princess." Devidevimon mocked before flying out of a window and disappearing into the night sky. Beelzemon narrowed his ruby eyes and thought about the stuff Devidevimon said. Who was the boss in all of this? Was there more to it than Katrina? Could Luke or Marianna be involved? Well, only one way to find out...

Beelzemon scooped up Ai and started to search where they first found themselves in. Sure enough that blue fire was there waiting paiently for them.

"I think we have to grab it." Whispered Ai looking at the fire with hazed eyes. Nodding he grabbed it.


	16. Discovering Luke and Marianna

"Sweetie it's starting to hurt again." Marianna cried clutching her leg and screaming. Luke whizzed around and was at her side immediately like a loyal pet. His brown eyes scanned the wound. It wasn't good at all, as it started to turn into a huge infection. Tiguramon laid down slowly in hope Marianna could take a break. It was hard carrying her, especially her moving so much. Bakemon who had De-Digivolved back into his white ghost form was floating beside his brown haired Tamer.

"Take deep breathes Marianna." Tiguramon instructed and Marianna obeyed. Despite the fact that Tiguramon knew any more of medical procedures than a chimp, Marianna had to say that Tiguramon made good ideas such as taking breaths and holding Luke's hand…hard.

"There should be a place nearby." Bakemon muttered under his breath and brightened. "Toy town is right here! All we need is Bearmon to help us out!"

"That is him right Bakemon?" Tiguramon pointed out and Bakemon nodded towards the huge bear like Digimon that came strolling towards them, although he was more keen on Marianna than anyone else.

"Miss, are you alright? I saw you from my town and I grew worried when you screamed." He asked in a polite voice and Tiguramon took over.

"My Tamer is wounded Bearmon, we need your help please."

Luke slowly took out his silver D-Ark and pointed it at Bearmon. It read that he was a vaccine so Luke knew his baby was in good hands. Bearmon picked up Marianna slowly and started to make their way out of the golden plains and into the cherry little town.

"There is a place where you can cure her." Bearmon said "Right where the other Bakemon live in the grave yard. There you should find The Healing Stone. Said to cure any wound. Although it is hidden quite well but since Bakemon here is your partner I have complete confidence in you two." Luke nodded at the Digimon.

"What is this place?" Marianna asked looking around. Busy Digimon that appeared to look like toys ran around playing and laughing. Even Bearmon chuckled.

"This is Toy Town. Mozimon used to guard this place from evil but since-well he left me in charge ever since he left. I hope dearly he is okay. It would be a shame for the others to hear of his peril." Bearmon shook his head sadly and looked at Luke and Bakemon. "Be careful of Devidevimon. He is a spy working for the other side. Don't listen to anything he says and whatever you do not look into his eyes. Once you look into them, you will fall under his spell. A powerful spell at that but it is possible to be broken. Hurry back quickly. It is only a matter of time until the other side comes and tries to attack this peaceful town."

"No problem man, we got it covered." Luke smirked and kissed Marianna passionately. "I'll be back sweetie I love you."

"I love you more." Marianna smiled dreamily. "You're my hero."

"I better be." Luke chuckled and left with Bakemon floating behind gagging at the love scene. Bearmon sighed.

"Young love. It is always sweet to see someone care about you so deeply."

Marianna stared at the window near her bed. He would be back soon she thought and drifted off to sleep.

"The Renammon tribe attacked the Gabumon tribe?" Bearmon asked susprised. Tiguramon nodded.

"Yes, they each made a deal with one half of our group and the other half. Although they used to be such good friends didn't they?"

Bearmon nodded. "I'm not surprised if Devidevimon planned this and made it look like the other tribe did something evil. His task must be to create chaos and evil into the world so the other side can claim it."

"Who is the other side?" Tiguramon asked slowly. Her amber eyes gazed deeply into Bearmon as he spoke.

"The other side is the group that wants to battle the human world after that Cybernet incident. Of course they will be crushed by humans but I suppose the Digimon can win at this too. They say this huge black like Digimon is in charge. Although a hear another is the commander. She has blonde hair and that's all I know of it. Oh and she's tall with ruby red eyes, kinda like…well a fallen angel."

"This better work or-woah, uf!" Beelzemon groaned looking up at a blue sky. It was daytime already? He got up and found Ai beside him looking around and laughing. Ahead of then was Tiguramon running down a field and into a town. The hybrid scooped up Ai and ran after the Digimon. They passed several Digimon that looked like toys and this got him confused.

"Where the hell is she going?" Beelzemon muttered narrowing his ruby eyes and saw Ai pointing to a building where Tiguramon went in. 'Toy Town Hospital" read the sign loud a clear with a red cross on the side. They passed through the door and found Tiguramon speaking to a bear like Digimon.

"Bearmon. Champion. Special Attack is Hug Hearts. That's a good guy Beelzemon."

Beelzemon ignored Ai's obvious statement and went into the hall Tiguramon ran through and found a door where it opened and closed. Slowly they went through and saw Marianna on a white bed resting. Her leg that was injured was put up and wrapped in several bandages. I noticed that Tiguramon was up close to Marianna saying something about Luke and Bakamon. The dark curly haired girl stroked the white and blue fur and smiled.

"He's going to come back Tiguramon, he will save me like in those hero movies. And him and I will live happily ever after. With you guys of course don't worry." She laughed. Where was Luke and Bakamon?

"There is a slight chance they won't find it though." Tiguramon said putting her head down. "The herb to heal your leg isn't easy to find."

"Sweetie, Bakamon can go to his ultimate form right?"

Tiguramon nodded.

"And there is nothing more powerful than Ultimate Digimon around that area right?"

Slowly Tiguramon nodded again.

"So what's the big deal if they can't find it? They arnt going to get hurt or anything serious so relax and keep an eye out for that Devidevimon. Urgh, I'm going to kill that thing! It's his fault that he stole the Renamon Tribe's things and started to annoy the Gabumon and make them think it was the Renamon Tribe's fault! I wish the others were here."

Tiguramon nodded and jumped on the bed to curl up on Marianna's good foot.

"They will be fine I'm sure of it."

Flash! Ai and Beelzemon were suddenly looking through a dark graveyard with white mist drowning their legs. Ai clutched his jacket and whimpered.

"I don't like it here Beelzemon. Can we go?"

The biker Mega heard a noise suddenly and crocked his head. It was Bakemon's voice and Luke's. He replied quickly to Ai.

"C'mon the sooner we find what Luke and Bakemon are doin' the sooner we can get out of here and warn everyone else got it?"

"Yea, their over here!" Ai rushed toward more of the fog and Beelzemon jogged over beside her. They went through several tomb stones and found the two facing each other not looking happy at all.

"We past that branch I know it! Face it Bakemon were lost!"

"Luke, this is my home town! I know where we are going."

"You said that an hour ago! We need to find that stone thingy or else Marianna isn't going to be alright. You were there when Bearmon told us that!"

Bakemon cross his arms and closed his eyes. "If you don't trust me then go find it yourself see if I care!"

"No guys don't do that!" Ai cried waving her arms and Beelzemon sighed. Just as he was about to tell her that they couldn't see or hear them Bakemon put his arms- or just what arms he had that were draped in the cloth he wore, looked at the duo and cried out.

"Beelzemon? Ai? What are you guys doing here? And how did you find us?"

"Bakemon who are you talking to? Your officially going insane." Muttered Luke going another direction. "Screw this I don't need you."

Bakemon looked at Beelzemon and Ai oddly then at Luke and called out for him. "Luke get back here Beelzemon and his Tamer are right here I swear!"

"I don't see anything."

"Why can't they see you guys?" Bakemon drifted over to the two and Beelzemon gave his reason and he nodded understandingly.

"That's a spirit fire. Rare things but your souls go where you want. Apparently you must have wanted to know where we were and it showed you it. Since I'm a ghost myself I can see and hear you guys. Look." He sighed and stared at Luke.

"Were sorry for ditching you guys. It was Katrina who thought of it first. She left saying she would look for her crest and the two left. Then it was us Luke wanted Marianna to get better so we set off to find some way to speed up the healing and that's when we heard of Stone of Health. Said to heal anything expect to bring the dead back to life. So we set off. I have no clue what the others are up to. Don't you have more than one Tamer?"

"Yea Mako. He's with Linds at the moment. At least I hope so." Beelzemon said frowning and looked at Ai and back at the ghost Digimon. "Katrina is under some kind of mind control thing or whatever, Devidevimon put her there and I think he did the same with everyone else. Have ya met him yet?"

"Devidevimon? Yep heard of the guy he was the one who is kinda behind a lot of things." Bakamon replied and narrowed his eyes.

"Yea, he aint a good guy. He mind controlled Katrina and I'm starting to think he had something to do with our hotel thing and the two tribes goin' at each others throats. If ya see the guy, then ask him who his boss is." Bakemon gave a shocked look.

"You mean he isn't the one behind this?"

Beelzemon had to laugh at that. "That little pipsqueak? Nah, someone more powerful I think." He suddenly felt himself starting to fade more and Ai was crying out 'what was going on'.

"The flame is pulling you back! Don't worry about us were going to be fine!" Bakemon cried.

"Fine my butt! Were coming for you guys after Katrina!" Beelzemon replied holding Ai and they were suddenly in the cave again but with everyone staring down at them.

"Their awake! Guys get over here Ai and Beelzemon are awake!" Linds cried and hugged Beelzemon. "Don't scare me like that! We thought you were in some kind of sleep and we were deciding which one of us had to kiss you!"

"What?" Beelzemon chocked and Linds laughed.

"Just kidding. Actually we just found you guys. What happened?"

As Ai and Beelzemon explained where they have been everyone's expression turned more serious by the end Linds stood up ready to fight.

"So this little guy was the reason for everything that happened in the Digital World so far." Muttered PJ while Beelzemon nodded.

"Well, everyone's awake so we should kinda just get ready to find everyone else. Who's closer?" Linds asked.

Agumon spoke up finally and jerked his claw to the south. "Katrina for sure. The castle she was talking about, I was there and it was in control by Princess Floramon. I was visiting their place before I met up with Marianna and Katrina for the first time."

"So it's off to the Princess eh?" Cam smirked while standing up. "Well lets get going! I wanna save everyone don't you?"

"Yea yea Cammy were coming." Sighed Ally and she started to go along with everyone else leaving Linds and Beelzemon behind.

"I was kinda worried back there." Linds muttered looking at the Mega. He shrugged.

"Toots, I survive through anythin' life throws at me. I wouldn't be surprised if this turns out another save the world kind of things." The hybrid laughed "What's the worst that can happen?"

"If you were destroyed I think that would be the worst. C'mon the others are probably poking fun at us saying were doing stuff."

"Yea, whatever." The biker Digimon muttered and walked outside where the snow finally stopped. Ai and Mako were already laughing and throwing snowballs at each other enjoying the snow. The group had a long way to go until they reached the castle. At least that's what Agumon said.

"So, how did you guys give your parents and the other Tamers to let you two go?" Linds finally spoke looking at the evil twins who grinned.

"_So, what do you want to do today guys?" Takato asked sitting down cross legged. Ever since Ian and Linds left he had to take care of the twins or at least give them something to do. Ai and Mako exchanged looks and smiled at Takato._

"_Hide and Seek!" Ai shouted._

"_We hide you can seek." Mako said shoving Takato into the bathroom so he could count and no peak. He shrugged and turned around to find the door closing…and locking._

"_Hey what are you guys doing?" Takato said twisting the knob but it wasn't working. He was stuck._

"_Sorry Takato we wouldn't usually do this but we have to go find Ian and Linds! Were gunna help them out a little!" Ai replied while Mako went upstairs to get the D-Arks and Cards._

_The two heard a recording of Ian and Linds being attacked by something last night and made the plan right there and then to go after their Digimon. They had to do something instead of sitting around and waiting._

"_No guys! C'mon back!" Takato yelled and banged on the door. Quickly he used his nail to turn the lock and threw open the door. Quickly he went downstairs just missing the twins and they closed the door quickly as they picked up their shoes. _

_In a half hour Ai and Mako were on the bus after being chased by Henry who was contacted by Takato. They came to Yamaki's building and went to the back to find the Digital Portal. Without hesitation they jumped into the portal._

"Wow, you guys can be pretty evil." Linds remarked having an amused look on her face. Ai and Mako nodded and laughed.

"Yo! What did the twins say?" PJ asked looking at the two oddly.

"Just saying how they got here." Linds replied and looking around. She looked at Beelzemon and asked.

"How come your staying in your Mega form?"

"Cause I wanna." he responded simply and looked out at the sight. There was the castle standing proudly there.

It was several hours later until they came to the front doors of the castle. Beelzemon kicked it and called out,

"Hello? Anyone home? If ya not gunna say anythin' then I'm blastin' the door down and I can do it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming jeez." The voice said and everyone frowned. It was Devidevimon's voice and soon they saw him open the door slightly.


	17. Tieing Everything Together

"What can I do for ya?"

"Were here to see Katrina!" Linds said smiling. She was playing innocent, good call. Everyone else followed her example and smirked. Well, Beelzemon was playing himself which is a cool, hot, biker looking for his 'friend'.

"Oh, right this way then." He flew away and they followed cautiously. Beelzemon kept Mako and Ai behind them and Linds was in front of them. The group finally saw Katrina sitting at the throne having those glazed over eyes. She was still hypnotized as she spoke.

"Greetings, how may I help you?"

"Yo, Katrina what the hell are you doing? We gotta get out of here and find the others." Explained Cam. Beelzemon turned his head to Katrina who seemed to twitch but then started to speak in that same monotone voice.

"I do not know who you are but you are not permitted in this castle. Please leave before I summon my guards."

"Is this some kind of joke? Funny Katrina, now seriously c'mon I want to find Luke and Marianna." Cam started to walk towards Katrina but suddenly three wolf like Digimon with yellow and black amour appeared and growled at the group. This wasn't good everyone thought. When Linds was going ahead to protect Cam, she was suddenly thrown back by one of the wolf guards like a rag doll.

"Linds! Ya stay away from her ya hear me?" Beelzemon roared at the Digimon and went over to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ohh, okay that hurt." She said and stood up slowly. "Katrina c'mon what's wrong? Bowmon do something!" Everyone looked over to the floating Digimon whom was talking to Katrina. Beelzemon couldn't hear what Bowmon was saying but he turned to the guards whom were dragging everyone away. Growling Beelzemon kicked one back that was taking Ai and punched another that was taking Mako.

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here." Called out Devidevimon flying towards the twins. Beelzemon looked over to his Tamers who were lifting their D-Arks ready to fight. This wasn't good at all as he attempted to push them out of the way but the bat Digimon grabbed both D-Arks and flew to the other side.

"Hey give those back!" cried Ai rushing up to Devidevimon. Mako did and also added.

"If you don't your going to regret it!"

"Oh really brats? Well, I think a little bit of screwing around with this should show you who's really in charge." The creature started to press several buttons on the D-Arks and occasional banging them on the rails. Beelzemon growled and just as he jumped into the air the Mega felt odd. Slowly his tail disappeared, his outfit changed into his black hoodie and jeans. Beelzemon's purple mask disappeared and Ian landed on his back human as ever. Ian looked at Linds she was back to normal too.

"Humans! The boss was right after all! This should prove interesting." Devidevimon switched expressions and growled at the wolves. "Take them all to the dungeons. After the ceremony we will deal with them later."

Ian felt a huge tug on his hoodie and saw that the wolf started to drag him down. Swinging his fists Ian started to holler.

"C'mon! I can beat the crap out of ya as a human! You stinkin' mutt let me go!" It was no use as Ian was thrown into the cage with the others and it slammed shut. Quickly, getting up the blonde grasped the rusty bars and rattled it. After about thirty seconds of doing that, Ian kicked it and sat down. The stupid Digimon got Ai and Mako's D-Arks, changed them into humans and now they were stuck in a cell. Also in awhile this ceremony was going to happen and Katrina was going to be involved in someway.

Bowmon hated the fact that she was in a terrible situation. She wanted to desperately help out the others but she was powerless as long as Katrina was hypnotized. She suddenly got up and started to moan.

"Must attend ceremony, be sacrifice to everyone." Bowmon gasped quietly and pulled on one of Katrina's frilly bows on the dress. She cannot do this! Bowmon pulled harder and harder but Katrina was too strong and bigger as Bowmon flew backwards.

Walking up the stairs Katrina had that same monotone face planted on to her like it wasn't her face but a mask. A mask of lies Bowmon thought and spoke to her.

"Wake up! Please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Bowmon tugged her hair but as she opened the wooden door ahead of the cement stairs Devidevimon greeted her. Katrina twitched but followed him. Actually Bowmon noticed that she started to twitch more and more as she came to the wooden plank…and a rope noose was waiting patiently for her. Bowmon started to shriek.

"Katrina! Please! I care about you too much to throw your life away! Your worth so much more…fight it!" Bowmon brightened as Katrina took a step back and twitched. Bowmon continued.

"We can make through this together, we can get stronger together all we need to do is open up to one another! Please fight it and open up!" Bowmon cried floating beside her but Devidevimon knocked her back grinning.

"She cant hear you! Now where were we?" Devidevimon gasped as a yellow glow emitted from Katrina's heart and she opened her eyes that were no longer glazed. Picking up her D-Ark and clenching the light in her heat she gasped when it was the crest…the Crest of Honesty. Bowmon was glowing a bright light.

DIGIVOULTION

"Bowmon Digivolve to…" the once small yellow bow had became bigger with hands and spikes behind it like wings. Her cute face had become more fearsome but still had an adorable look to it.

"Ribbonmon!" she called out and grinned at Katrina.

"Now where were we?" Katrina replied crossing her slender arms.

"Great! What do we do now?" Linds looked around in hope for some kind of shaft. She rested her sea green eyes on the floor near the door and smiled. Crawling like a dog she went over and pulled out one of the wet, sticky tiles to reveal dirt. She did this to most of them around her and turned to the others.

"Well? Are you going to help me dig or am I going to do this myself C'mon people…and Digimon." Linds smiled as she got everyone on their knees and starting to dig including Ian. Agumon was the biggest help since he had claws and they had enough room for Mako, Ai, and Agumon to go through.

"Keep them safe okay?" Cam told Agumon who nodded in agreement. The three started to walk to the left and Ian hear them whispering and walking up the stairs. Guards must have been stationed because Agumon was already attacking some of those wolves.

"Were screwed." PJ said resting himself on the wall while Ally laughed and agreed.

"We are going to get out of here guys just wait." Linds said pulling her blonde hair back a little. "I almost forgot what it was like to have hair." Linds laughed and looked at Ian.

"Arnt you sweating in that? It's like a hundred degrees in this shit hole."

Ian shrugged, "It's not that bad plus we'll be out of here in about a couple of minutes." Still Ian felt hot under his black hoodie and sighed. Linds had a point but was Ian gunna give in? No, that wasn't him and Ian just sat there arms crossed waiting for his Tamers to bust them out of here with the keys. Ten minutes passed and the blonde boy was sweating. Slowly, admitting defeat Ian took off the sweater and it revealed his brown shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. A golden design with several eagle poses decorated it and he threw the sweater on his back for some comfort.

"See? Wasn't that a little better?" Linds was right beside him, and Ian got a heart attack at how she suddenly appeared before him. What was she trying to pull? Ian gasped and told her not to scare him like that. Her face though comforted him…a lot.

"Aw, did the poor widdle Ian get a widdle heart attack?" Ian was fumed and stuck out his tongue playfully. She returned it and smiled. Even the in gloomiest cell she was still smiling as if they were back at home enjoying another 'Brownie Battle'. This still amazed the blonde.

"Guys, lets keep this place G rated." Ally called out and Ian blushed. Linds whipped around and stuck out her tongue at her.

"We got it!" chimed several voices. Ai, Mako and Agumon returned with a set of keys that clanked together loudly. Slowly they checked each one and finally after seven keys they got the right one and they scrambled out.

"Any problems?" Linds asked and Ian smirked.

"These guys are master minds as if anything could get them." Ian replied and they smiled. "Did ya get the D-Arks?"

From the twins heads lowering the blonde assumed they didn't.

"It's okay were going to get them back." Reassured Linds pulling up Ally and getting out of the cell. "First we have to pay a visit to Katrina. Were going need her and Bowmon."

Just then another guard fell down the stairs and groaned. Jumping down the stairs Ian saw several gold and white cloths forming a dress. Katrina's dress. There she was sword in hand and with a huge bow with three spikes behind her. The yellow ribbions on the Digimon were floating magically around it.

"Katrina? Bowmon?"

"Ribbonmon now! And look!" She lifted a crest with a wavy line going in an diagonal cut and leaves decorating the cupped sides. It was the Crest of Honesty she told the group and mentioned for them to come with her.

"We got a Devidevimon to catch. Cliché I know but I always wanted to say that." Katrina smiled and Ribbonmon followed her along with the rest of them. Up the spiral stairs case and they landed ourselves facing several wolf-like guards with swords and teeth bared. Ian put everyone behind him but Linds pushed through.

"Were in this together so I'm not playing the damsel in distress." She smirked and asked Katrina for the sword. Passing it to her gracefully Linds turned to her hybrid friend.

"Ready?"

"Any time you are toots." Ian grinned.

The first had begun to rampage towards them. Ian went over and kicked one down grabbing it's weapons and started to slice it. It disappear into a fizzle of data and he pass Katrina the sword. This became a challenge. Two swords and three fighters who needed them badly.

"Sword!" Ian called to Linds and she passed him it. Katrina passed it to Linds and did the same while he gave it to Linds once again. The emerald eyed teen ducked a blow which hit the pillar that kept the sword from his neck. Ian looked over and saw Ai and Mako chasing Devidevimon. The D-Ark that he was holding on the other foot fell and hit the railing good. Suddenly Impmon was in his rookie form but then in his human form as the D-Ark hit the floor with a thud. Ally scrambled to pick it up.

"Ally! Man on!" cried Linds stabbing another wolf and giving Ian the sword to finish off the wolf that attacked him in the first place.

"Here PJ!" she called and threw Ian's D-Ark to the kid that was on the table. Some wolf tackled him and it landed in the hands of Devidevimon again.

"Hah! Suckers!" he sneered and started to fly away but since Mako and Ai were persistent they dragged the poor guy down.

"Here guys I'm open!" Cam called riding on Greymon's back and having his arm stretched out ready to complete a pass. They threw it…and it hit the pillar making Linds turn into Hopemon.

"This is better." She chimed in and started to use her staff to battle against the Champions. They were no match until the D-Ark banged again and she was in her Rookie form smiling.

"Uh, opps?" she smiled and was 'Badabooming' all of them. Ian called out for her and slashed a few to give her some room. By the time Ian was done he was Beelzemon and have an evil grin to the wolves.

"Aw hell no." one gasped stepping back Beelzemon pulled out his favorite gun and smirked.

"Aw, hell ya!" Several blasts fired and soon all of the wolves were gone howling in pain. Beelzemon looked around and saw one of the D-Arks sitting on the table. Running as fast as he could, the Mega grabbed the D-Ark and held it up in the air. "Yea now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Yes! Wo! Go Beelze-uh Ian." Hopemon said rushing over to him. Ian ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked around. There was no time to worry about him being human once again. Ian found out that he was holding Hopemon's D-Ark and growled. Whoever made these things should have made hers different. Ian gave it to Ai and she swiped a Digimon card. Just as Hopemon was about to grab Devidevimon he flew to the side and into a doorway. Following Ian ran up a flight of stairs with everyone right behind him.

"Hopemon wait up will ya?" Ian cried annoyed that she didn't wait for them going through the black door way the blonde found himself on a stage with lights blinding him. Ian saw Hopemon was shielding her eyes from the light as well wincing at the sudden brightness. An fake audience greeted them with a roar of applause and sat back down. From what anyone could tell they were just black figures. Hopemon saw everyone was here and Devidevimon was up facing them with a confident smirk.

"I'm gunna rip your little wings off first." Ian said smirking. "Then I think I'll lock ya in a cage and leave ya in some woods so a couple of Orgremon can eat ya. That's sounds nice doesn't it huh?" The bat like Digimon chuckled.

"Oh yea my little human friend. Well, let's see if you can do that without this piece of junk's help!" He laughed as he started to fly across the stage as Ian started to run towards him and Hopemon was on the other side. He suddenly flew into a trap door and after seeing the person in front of him, they collided violently and were thrown back. Groaning, Ian looked at Hopemon who growled.

"Where is he?"

"I dunno but I'm gunna rip him apart!" Impmon cried springing to his feet. Ally's voice suddenly called out.

"Guys I got him!" She came back with a struggling Devidevimon and threw the D-Ark to Mako. "You got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yea so ya better start talkin'." Impmon finished crossing his arms and frowning. Mako returned his Digimon to normal by simply dropping it on the ground. The little guy just smiled but realized that he had no where else to go.

"The boss is gunna kill me for this but if I must. Look I was put into this by this Drakemon character. Evil if you tell me but don't tell him I said that. He just told me to give you guys a hard time and that was it. Honestly I don't have a clue what his major plan is. Just let me live, I can make it up to you. How about a nice shiny pop machine? Or a portal? I found a portal not far from here."

This caught everyone attention. Ally shook the guy harder asking more info on the portal. Like any Devidevimon he spewed out the information like a fountain.

"The portal is found not too far from here. In a small village where the stupid girl-I mean Marianna yea that's her name and a Tiguramon were staying."

"One more thing." Hopemon said looking at the creature straight in the eye. "Does your Boss have some kind of purpose for everything?"

Devidevimon looked thoughtful for a second and frowned. "Uh, something about the rebellion of Digimon against humans. I don't know I don't really go for all of that mumbo jumbo but hey anything to survive I'll take it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go hide for about an age until everything clears up." He suddenly broke free and flew off leaving them to take in the information.

"Well we know that there will be Digimon involved in the war that's for sure." PJ announced sighing. Ai and Mako did the same.

"Why does a war have to start."

"Yea, can't we sort this out with out killing?"

Impmon looked at them and saw their sad expressions. They had a point but it was so hard not to do war. Humans and Digimon battled each other and themselves since the dawn of time. This will be another tragedy with dead bodies lying around.

"Well, I'm not gunna sit around here and let everyone start killing each other so lets get going you in or not?" Linds stood there waiting for a reply crossing her arms and putting a frown on her face. Immediately Mako, Ai and Ian came to her side.

"Were in!" the twins chimed while Ian shrugged.

"One adventure after another, joy."

Ally and PJ looked at each other and smirked.

"We could use some excitement. Plus we gotta find Marianna, Luke, Tiguramon, and Bakemon."

Cam and Augmon said nothing just came over.

"Yea, even though this is pretty gay."

"You think everything's gay." Replied Ally smirking. These guys almost fight as much as Mako and Ai do.

Katrina and Ribbbonmon nodded and agreed. As they walked out Linds pointed something shiny and Impmon groaned. It was the stupid Soveran. Why wasn't he here when they actually needed him?

"Hey bird brain! What took ya so long?" Impmon called and the fiery bird roared back.

"Silence idiot! I wouldn't be here but the other Soverans seeing how much I adore humans." He spat his part and said the rest quietly. "I will take you to where the others are and then show you where the evil Digimon are working. I would have agreed if they were not against you Tamers as well."

"Sweet, we get a ride form a big flaming bird." Cam cried and hoped on the Soveran's back. Impmon climbed on slowly still being weary of the Digimon. Soon they were flying at top speed and they came to the village that Ai and Impmon saw while being souls or spirits.

"There's Marianna and Luke!" cried Ally pointing to the four dots that were standing there waving their arms. In the distance Impmon and the others could see Marianna hugging Luke and the Digimon still waving to them. Marianna looked completely healed and Luke looked extremely tired.

"Oh god it was a nightmare!" Marianna cried. "Poor Luke had to battle all of these disgusting creatures and then he met something that looks like Beelzemon!"

"Something that looks like me?" Impmon stood there confused. He never met any other Beelzemon besides-

"Hello children." Chimed a cool female voice as everyone turned around to meet up with…Beelzemon? Well something like him anyways. She had long flowing blonde hair, a purple mask over her face but ruby eyes stared at them. A metal rat like tail flicked behind her and was alert. Her outfit was the same but several chains were wrapped around her body. Taking out a gun she smirked standing some kind of hover board.

"Finally found you brats. Took me long enough."

"Beelzewoman. Mega, special attack Athena Bomb." Chimed Katrina taking out her Yellow D-Ark. Impmon simply looked at Ai and Mako before they used one of their Digimon cards to make him turn into Beelzemon.

"Well, this is interesting." She said simply before attacking. Beelzemon blocked her shot and started to fly above her.

"Chrona Blaster!" Beelzemon called attempting to shoot her but she was too quick and came before his emerald eyes and kicked him down like a toy.

"Pathetic-urgh!" she was hit by the Soveran who growled.

"Who do you think you are to come attacking us? Leave at once!"

"Sorry but I don't work for you!" Beelzewoman spat standing back up. "I'm here to end the lives of these Tamers and their Digimon. Oh and kill the Hybrids for sure. After that me and my group are heading to Earth to claim the land and free all Digimon that are suffering in their hands. We will destroy all that are in our way."

"So I'm guessing you're the ones who sent Digimon into Canada and such am I right?" Katrina clicked it all together as Beelzemon got up slowly.

"You are right human. My boss will be pleased to see you all dead though so say goodbye." She lifted the gun and Beelzemon started to run towards her.

"Hands off!" the Mega cried but Hopemon was already attacking.

"Staff of-gyah!" Hopemon was knocked back effortlessly by a simple slap from the evil Digimon. Hopemon fell back like a twig and landed beside Mako and Ai.

"Ribbonmon lets go!" called Katrina but Beelzewoman knocked Ribbonmon back effortlessly. Same with Greymon. Finally The Soveran had enough and roared to the Digimon.

"You are angering me! Leave now or face my wrath!"

Beelzewoman just laughed lightly and crossed her arms. From the smirk Beelzemon could tell it wasn't good.

"Oh really? And just what will you do? Burn me? Remember, your powers don't work in this part of the Digital World."

Liar! She couldn't be telling the truth…could she? Beelzemon thought. Nah! But when everyone saw the Soveran's look Beelzemon knew everyone were in deep trouble. Looking at Hopemon especially she wanted to fight more than the others.

"I'm not giving up!" she said firmly standing up. Ai and Mako both held each of her hand.

"Hopemon! No!"

"Just get ready guys! I have this feeling." She looked down and then started to fly again but this time something odd was about her. Hopemon was growing taller, her wings were becoming whiter and missile toe shaped. Her black hair grew, lighter and curly until a pure blonde shone. A white flower sparkled with magic appeared on her head and a white outfit was on her. The green bandana that she wore in the Rookie form was now on her leg. This wasn't Hopemon anymore, this was now Lindenmon!

"Alright! She Digivolved!" cried Ai and Mako jumping up and down. The rest of the group just stood there mouth open and eyes wide.

"Woah…."

"Holy shit."

"What the hell?"

"Sick..."

The rest just stood there speechless along with Beelzemon. When he found his voice, he turned to the Digimon Soveran.

"Yo! Where does the portal lead to?"

"Toronto Canada where the leaders of Canada and United States along with other lands of Earth are discussing their dilemma with Tamers and Digimon. If I were you I would hurry up and stop them from confirming the wars."

Beelzemon turned to the group that watched the batter between Lindenmon and Beelzewoman. This is what they had to do. Beelzemon had to get Mako and Ai and get out of here before things get worse.

"We have to leave don't we?" The Mega saw Katrina behind him and he turned his head.

"You gotta go. If ya don't then not only will this place be creamed, Earth's gunna be in wars between Digimon and Humans alike." Beelzemon said simply and went to Ai and Mako.

"Lindenmon's gunna be alright trust me. But we have to get goin to see if the others are alright. I got a feelin' their in trouble." Beelzemon attempted to grab the two but they pulled away and frowned.

"NO! We gotta help Lindenmon!"

Ai nodded and looked at him with her brown eyes. "We have to make sure she's alright!"

Suddenly a wave of dirt landed right beside the trio and Beelzemon saw Lindenmon pull up breathing heavily.

"Ai, Mako! Do what Beelzemon tells you! I'll be fine trust me okay? I'm so going to beat that son of a-" she was cut off by Beelzewomon grabbing her and throwing her to the sky. I didn't see much of what happened next because something grabbed the biker Digimon and the twins and everything went black. Seconds later he was looking at police cars blaring their horns out and several people shouting and running.


	18. Hostage

They were on their home street, Beelzemon realized and looked at himself. He was still Beelzemon instead of Ian Ramen. He glanced around him to find his Tamers whom were running towards their home which was where the police cars were and a crowd had gathered. Beelzemon called for them to wait up and chased after them.

"We got a hostel situation here send back up!" called an officer running beside the Digimon. His eyes went wide at that and asked him what was going on.

"Beelzemon? Is that you?" called the Chief Police. Beelzemon remembered meeting him at the Deliciousmon incident and giving him the tips. Quickly the Digimon crouched down beside him while speaking to him. The twins pulled up beside Beelzemon asking him what was going on.

"Hold on guys. Yo, whats goin' on here? That's our house!"

"Really? Well it appears some men around their late twenties have a couple hostel. Tai and Marie Ramen I believe. Those the kids?"

Beelzemon nodded numbly and turned to the kids who were tearing up. He frowned and looked through the windows. A man wearing nothing but black and holding a hand gun was there screaming his head off about blowing Marie's head. Growling Beelzemon stood up.

"Beelzemon get down now! You're in no position to control a hostel situation." Called the Chief but Beelzemon turned with anger in his green eyes. These guys helped Linds out and gave them a home! Beelzemon couldn't turn his back on them this was person as he remembered the man whom killed Lind's uncle was the man in the window screaming his head off.

_He was walking around as Impmon grinning at what he had done. Who knew that everyone would be so worked up about a broken Firehidrent? They should be grateful for the imp for making a personal ice rink on the street. Although they shouldn't drive cars around there, who was he kiddin? Cars blowin up would be friggin aswome! Just like those action movies. _

_Landing on the top of the brick wall Impmon saw a man walking down our street. He was dressed like a hobo and carrying some kind of photo. The Digimon didn't see whom it was because the next thing he knew three men came down the road, started to talk to him, beat the crap out of him. And the one man took out a gun, shot the poor guy and ran with the others trailing behind him screaming something about 'doin bisness'. Gasping, the imp went over to the man who was breathing heavily._

_"Are ya okay?" Course he wasn't okay he got friggin shot but what else was Impmon suppose to say. Looking closer the man looked familiar. Impmon back a little when his hand went into the air._

_"Please tell Linds I'm sorry." He chocked out but the hand fell and his green eyes went lifeless. Impmon saw the photo in his hand crumpled and he opened it to see a picture of Linds smiling. This was Linds' uncle from that Christmas party! But why did he want to come here?_

_"Impmon!" cried Marie rushing over. "What the hell happened?" she stumbled on her knees and started to cry on Tai's chest who pulled out his cell phone._

_"Did you have anything to do with this?" his voice was harsh and demanding and Impmon shook his head._

_"Nah, just found the guy here. This is Linds' uncle though. Met him at the party on Christmas that we told ya." The imp told them the story of what happened and Tai swore under his breath._

_"Poor child." Marie muttered under her breath with tears still dripping down her eyes. Impmon didn't want to get any more involved so he started to go inside but Linds was at the front door coming out with the twins. _

_"Impmon! What happened?" Impmon stood there not knowing what to say but he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back._

That was the start of Cybernet basically, no that was the start of Deliciousmon whom almost killed Beelzemon if it wasn't for Linds saving his life. Another memory swiped him and he started to remember the incident.

_Beelzemon felt the blood dripping out of his mouth and onto his chest as the almost invisible hand stabbed him in the chest. Groaning Beelzemon felt himself get heavy and fall to the ground. This was it the Mega was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do. There was one thing he could do thought._

_"Linds…I love you." Beelzemon chocked out but then his vision was erased for a second and like magic the Digimon was up on his feet watching a little girl appearing before his eyes. Hopemon thanked Beelzemon but suddenly the pain was back stronger than ever and he was down._

_Beelzemon was so confused on what was happening. He said some stuff to Hopemon none the Mega could actually remember but he thought he saw some fish flying around. Hopemon had her hands on his chest and Beelzemon was passing out but he do remember the flying fish-the Digimnome! Was he going to be saved? Did she care that much? He couldn't do much as darkness took him once again._

Beelzemon smirked, "Ya got clue how important these guys are to me Chief, their important to my Tamers too and I can't let them down. I'm going in." Before the Chief could say another word the Mega scrambled to the back of the house and climbed in through Ai and Mako's room. He whispered to Mako and Ai through the power of the D-Ark.

"Okay guys where are the bad guys?"

"One is in the main window in the living room holding mom, I dunno wh-Let me go! Beelzemon, cops just threw us out. We can't see a thing." They suddenly stopped talking and the Digimon sighed. Just him on his own. Taking out his gun, Beelzemon opened the door slowly and poked his gun out first. Seeing the hall was clear the Mega crouched down and checked the other rooms. Upon coming to the master bed room there was a guy dressed in complete black and had a skull face on. The hybrid rushed in risking a shot and grabbed the man. There was Tai struggling against the ropes but his eyes widened at the sight of Beelzemon. The biker Digimon knocked the guy unconscious and went to him.

"Take it easy the twins are just outside." Beelzemon muttered using his sharp claws to cut the ropes. Cutting the ropes fast Beelzemon soon had Tai free as a bird and he crouched down beside him near the door that lead to the hall way.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked as the Mega checked to see if his gun was ready to shoot. The hybrid had an idea they weren't going to go down that easily.

"I'm getting' Marie back. Ya go out the window behind me and tell the cops who ya are. I can't look after ya." He nodded, understanding and said he trusted the Digimon. Beelzemon then heard a grunt outside that informed him that Tai was outside and running to the front of the house.

Beelzemon heard two men talking upstairs and the sound of footsteps rushing. The man instead of seeing Tai tied up and his buddy watching him, saw the biker Digimon and he smirked. Punching the guy wasn't Beelzemon's style but he had to do this quick or else he would scream. The impact was all it took to make him fall unconscious and Beelzemon put him beside the other man. The Mega slithered downstairs and saw the man still at the window putting the gun to Marie's head. The emerald eyed Digimon could clearly hear her slobs and cries for 'help' and 'don't shoot'. Beelzemon took a step and it was the wrong one as he supposedly head Beelzemon.

"Cho! I need you over here-what the hell? You aint Cho." With speed, Beelzemon knocked him down threw the gun across the room and had Marie in the Digimon's arms.

"Thank you Beelzemon!" She cried and the Mega nodded.

"Can ya walk?" Beelzemon put the lady down and she nodded. "Go out the door and to the cops, I got this under-off." The Mega Digimon was hit on the back of his head and sent to the floor like a broken glass bottle. Beelzemon shattered and groaned. What the hell hit me? He thought. His silent question was answered when the man was holding a chair and grinning madly. Beelzemon heard the distant sound of a door opening and Marie shrieking towards the cops.

The man said nothing just pulled Beelzemon up but he grabbed his shirt and threw the man to the floor making him drop his weapon. The hybrid bashed the hostile man to the wall and lifted him up to the air.

"Why did you kill Linds' uncle!" Beelzemon roared, his fanged teeth baring giving him more to be scared about. He stuttered a small reply while spitting.

"We-we were hired to d-do that. Good pay too now if you excuse me we have a couple to kill." The man suddenly gained confidence somehow but Beelzemon ignored that.

"Who the hell hired you?" Beelzemon roared back bashing him into the wall. His brown eyes were angry and evil the Digimon could tell but he said calmly.

"I don't tell." But Beelzemon cut him off by slamming the man into the wall again.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" The Digimon roared growling. Beelzemon was loosing patience with this guy and by the look of the man after he saw that he was going to be dead soon.

"Some lady from Niagara Falls, called us up and told us what we had to do. I have to say she knew where to find us. Being a reporter and all she should have known."

This made Beelzemon stop. Reporter? Niagara Falls? There was only one person who did this. The one person whom all along knew about everything and had the facts.

"Erika Rose." Beelzemon whispered and loosened his grip drastically Beelzemon felt himself shrinking slightly and turning back into Ian. With inhuman reflexes the man picked Ian up and held a knife to his throat while shoving the teen to the window. Still changing, Ian saw everyone gasping and seeing Beelzemon turning into Ian Ramen. Ian was the new hostage and this wasn't good as the teen shook in fear which he hardly did.


	19. Prison Break

"I got the hybrid. Now back off!" the man shouted pressing the knife into Ian's human throat. Ian growled at how stupid he was. The blonde teen saw Marie, Tai with the medical along Mako and Ai as they looked at him with tears in their eyes. "If his Tamers pull anything I swear he will be dead faster than you can swipe your pathetic D-Ark!" he roared especially to Mako and Ai who had the D-Ark out but put it away crying with their parents.

Where was Lindenmon? Where was anyone? Where was his damn gun? Oh yea stupid he's human! Ian looked around for anything to do but it was useless. This guy got the hybrid tighter than a straight jacket. A straight jacket the man should be wearing because this guy was insane.

"You know Erika Rose?" Ian asked closing his eyes. He had to keep this guy busy so the cops could make a plan. The man spoke sharply.

"Yea, the one who hired us. Told us all of this crazy shit about Digimon and D-Arks. Well, after seeing you I kinda think she wasn't so crazy after all."

"Did she say why she wanted to do all of this?"

The man stopped and said nothing for a minute finally he spoke over the cops shouting and sirens.

"Well, I guess she has a problem with Digimon. I mean her friggin niece turned into one. She probability went insane from there on thinking Digimon are there to get her family. If I were her I would most likely do the same thing as her."

Everything clicked! The root of everything was Erika since Linds confessed that she was half Digimon. She must have had researched the D-Reaper incident and found everything about the Tamers and them! Erika then must have heard of everyone in her family starting to go back to Linds to say they were sorry but she wouldn't let them. When Linds' uncle came Erika must have hired these guys to take him out thinking that all Digimon were evil since they took her niece away. Erika then must have started this complaint to the public about Digimon after Cybernet and then it all just grew it's self. Ian knew that lady was wrong from the start!

Ian looked around now more in hope of getting out. The blonde needed to get to Lindenmon and the others. Everyone from Takato to Marianna in Canada. But Ian was stuck! He despised thinking this but, Ian needed help desperately or else he was screwed.

A whiz of yellow flashed before his eyes and Ian was soon facing Renamon carrying him. Less than a second, the sound of glass smashing reached his ears and the pain of the knife slashing his throat. Not hard that Ian would die but slighty so blood trickled down. The blonde looked up and found himself in Renamon's arms and was put down lightly. Ian felt the wound and started to test his voice.

"Thanks." Ian muttered and found that he could talk. "Where's Rika and the others?"

Renamon turned to Rika who was saying something to Ai and Mako. "Over there. Ian, where's Linds?"

"You mean Lindenmon." Ian said simply and she questioned. "We were separated, last time I saw her was fightin' Beelzewoman." The hybrid looked over to the medics who were trying to help him but Ian refused.

"Ian, your hurt." Rika said in shocked voice but Ian shook his head.

"It's a cut nothin' more…I'll be fine." He got up and was suddenly cuffed! Ian attempted to turn around but the person who cuffed him in the first place kept him facing everyone else who was asking why Ian was being arrested.

"We have a few questions to ask you 'Ian' or should I say Beelzemon. So, you are a hybrid right?"

"Yea, but OW! Easy there yas hurtin' my wrists. What does this gotta to do with the friggin hostel thing?" Ian cried wincing at the tightening of the cuffs. Ai and Mako were being asked by some cops for their D-Arks but they shook their heads furiously until Tai and Marie started to talk to them-well more yelling. When they saw Ian, he thought they almost fainted but Ai and Mako just kept sprinting for him until Ian was in the car and they had their hands sprawled out on the window.

"I'm gunna be fine guys! Get Linds I gotta speak to her so step on it!" Ian cried his final words as the car sped off and he kept his eyes on the Tamers that watched him being arrested. Ian a criminal…it was gunna happen he knew it, but not now! It was about twenty minutes later that the blonde was being lead into the station and put into a room with two chairs, a table and a suspicious mirror behind where he sat.

"The Chief will be in a few minutes. He's putting the boys in the cell right now." Muttered one of the cops. Ian looked back at the mirror.

The blonde looked like he came out of a war! His usual bleached blonde hair was slightly greasy and dirty with debris, he had bags under his emerald eyes, the blood was dried on his throat, and he had bad breath. Ian thoughts were cut by Chief coming into the room, sighing.

"Beel-"

"Ian. It's Ian now." Ian interrupted. Giving a small smirk Ian looked at the man's stunned expression and he sat down coughing.

"You got a lot to explain 'Ian'. First things first. What are those things that those kids are wearing? They wouldn't even let us look at it."

"D-Ark. They make us Digimon digivolve. Only a Tamer gets those." Ian wanted to keep it short and sweet so he can get out of there quick. If he was in Erika's place then he would have more bad guys around.

"And what's or who's a Tamer?" The chief ran a hand through his black hair and leaned back attempting to look somewhat calm.

"Okay, Tamers are like those twins, Mako and Ai who are mine and Linds-"

"Who's Linds?" asked the chief putting an interested expression making his eyes glitter like fireworks. This wasn't good as Ian swore in his head.

"Just a Digimon." Ian said but chief saw through his lie.

"There's more to her isn't there?"

"Listen I got somethin' extremely important to say. Ya know that man that was murdered awhile ago-on that street?"

"Of coure-"

"Well, I know the killer and the mastermind behind that...and this." Ian said sharply folding his hands behind his head and stuck up his nose. "For a price of course."

"Your not in the position to bargan Ian." The Chief replied crossing his arms and backing into the chair

"Just let me go after tellin' ya all of this stuff okay? I gotta help my…friends." Ian said looking down.

"Help them how?"

"Well, my one friend Lindenmon is stuck in the Digital World fightin' this group that is all Digimon wantin' to take over the Earth and kill all Tamers and Digimon, another group of my friends are in Canada tryin' ta stop the war that's 'bout to happen, and this chick named Erika Rose is getting' scott free from hiring assassians to kill Linds' uncle!"

The man across from Ian stood there blinking his eyes and coughing. Ian guess he was a little overwhelmed by this. He covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Are you saying that there are more people involved with this?"

"Oh yea."

"And your friends are stopping two of them?"

"Well, yea basically. Look just let the guys from Canada handle their situation but we gotta find Erika Rose before she does the real damage! She is the root of everythin'."

It was moments before Ian saw the Chief stand up and open the door. The blonde heard him whisper something to the people outside and next thing the hybrid felt was several cops holding him by the arms and dragging him out of the room and into a cell.

"Ya said ya would let me go!" Ian cried realizing they were taking him to a cell. The Chief of Police chucked and looked at him.

"Oh no. You my friend are spending a night in the slammer. We will deal with this 'situation' if what you call. Then were finding your little Linds and asking her what's really going on. Or is she another one of your hybrids?"

Ian said nothing and the Chief of Police simply told him that he would be back for him in the morning. The Chief exit with Ian growling while gripping the bars.

"Ya not gunna get away with this!" Ian yelled just for the sake of it. Maybe adding a little humor to the situation would make the sarcastic hybrid feel better but all it caused was several people telling him to shut up.

"Toots better be okay…" Ian muttered and lied down on the dirty old bed and looked out the window. Rain started to pour suiting his mood. Sad and worried. Ian was also angry too, angry at that stupid law doing nothing to solve this. For once he got everything figured out and they had to lock him up! Ian saw lightening and thunder followed. Perfect weather was suiting his mood and he was locked up like some bad guy.

"Ian!" whispered a voice and Ian got up looking at Linds who smiled and waved. For a second he thought he was dreaming until Ian pinched himself and realized that he wasn't dreaming!

"Linds! What the-get me outta here!"

"Working on it! Don't worry about Beelzewoman I got rid of her…for good and devil one should be at your cell…now." She smiled and Ian turned around to find Ai at the bars waving and smiling.

"Where's devil two?" The male teen chuckled and went to the cell door where Ai was unlocking with the set of keys.

"Ai, they didn't like my magic trick." Mako breathed heavily as if he won a marathon race and waved at Ian, "Hey Ian."

"Hey, uh why don't ya guys just make me turn into Beelzemon and I'll take care of the rest."

The two walnut haired children looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright. Ready?"

By the time the cops came Ian was already Beelzemon having Mako and Ai trailing him and he stood there grinning.

"Did ya miss me boys?"

"Freeze Beelzemon! Code Digimon out of cell-" the one officer didn't say no more as Lindenmon stood behind him saying.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh God! There's two of them!" Cried another cop, a rookie no doubt shaking looking between Beelzemon and Lindenmon.

"Duh, wow you guys are so slow. Listen can you let my friends through? We gotta save the world and what not." She winked and like magic the guns they were holding and all other equipment floated in the air. "I don't like to resort to violence," The equipment crumpled by the help of her almost invisible hands and they fell to the floor like toys. "But if I must…" she didn't need to say anymore because the cops stood aside as Beelzemon passed through. Ai and Mako both did a little smile and said thanks.

"C'mon you brats we gotta get to Erika before anything else happens." Beelzemon called taking their heads and pushing forward. He getting better with these kids and the Mega frowned and Lindenmon turned.


	20. Erika Rose

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way." The biker Digimon went outside and started to grow his wings.

Lindenmon grabbed Mako while Ai went with him. Flapping his black ebony wings, Beelzemon started to explain the situation and Erika to Lindenmon who took it really well. First she was in denial shaking her head, then she kinda crashed a car luckily no one was hurt, then she finally broke down when they reached Ai and Mako's grandmother's house where Tai and Marie were staying.

"Oh, thank goodness your alright." Marie gave Beelzemon a huge hug (even though he despised it) and frowned. "Linds? Is that you? Why are you crying?"

"It's Lindenmon Marie and this brute here decided to tell me that my aunt Erika is a criminal mastermind whom is responsible for killing my uncle and starting all of this political cr-er stuff and therefore trying to ruin my life!" Beelzemon stood there impressed at Lindenmon's rant. The Virus saw Tai and Mako and Ai's Grandmother standing behind looking confused.

"Can we come in?" Beelzemon muttered looking down. He still didn't like talking around new people. He wasn't shy but the last thing Beelzemon wanted to do was give the grandma a scare.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys come in." laughed Marie and she opened the door fully and let the four in. They sat down and the next thing they knew they were discussing on what proof Beelzemon had on the theory of Erika Rose. Beelzemon simply asked Lindenmon why Erika kept that recording of the discussion back at the Chirstmas party.

It was unbelieveable what happened next. Like in those action movies something came through the window and smoke appeared before everyone's eyes. Taking in Beelzemon instincts he grabbed Mako and Ai and lead them out the back door of the home. The Megas was on the knees coughing out the smoke while Ai and Mako were on their backs.

"Mom-" Ai chocked out while Mako kept coughing. Beelzemon pushed open the wooden door but it wouldn't budge. More smoke filled his lungs as he coughed reaching desperately for the door knob. Just a twist on it and we would be out of here he thought feeling Lindenmon push up behind.

"Beelzemon open it!" she started to cough violently and he turned it pushing the twins out first. Then he crawled out with Lindenmon who was magically holding the others with her power. Beelzemon was still on his back coughing, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs while everyone else did the same.

"What was that?" Mako cried coughing more and Beelzemon sat up.

"Smoke bombs. I have a pretty good idea on who would do that." The Digimon growled breathing normally again. Lindemon looked at Beelzemon,

"Erika right? But how could she know where we lived?"

"Reporter's know everythin' don't they?" Beelzemon replied sneering a little and looking at the ground harshly. He should have been looking for her instead of coming here! Now they all homeless including Ai and Mako's Grandmother.

"That's it. I'm looking for her." Lindenmon said simply and turned to Marie and Tai. "I have a friend named Rika she has a huge house and everything so I'll take you there first and get you guys settled in. Don't say no because you guys have no where else to go and her Digimon Renamon will take care of you I'm sure of it."

Beelzemon nodded and picked up Ai and Mako, "I'm goin' after Erika and her little gang. I need Ai and Mako."

"Do you promise to protect them with your lives?" asked the grandmother. Beelzemon turned to her staring at her with his green eyes. Narrowing them the Mega replied,

"I would die for them."

"I trust you then." She responded and nodded her head at Lindenmon whom smiled. Turning to Beelzemon, Lindenmon winked.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry about it." She used her invisible hands to pick up Tai, Marie and the grandma and started to fly towards Rika's house. Beelzemon doubted if Rika was actually there. He flapped his ebony wings and flew over the house to find several bikers leaving. Frowning he started to follow close behind.

"Where do you think they are going?" asked Mako to Beelzemon and Ai. Ai replied confidently.

"To their hideout of course, and that's where we are going to find Erika right?"

I nodded. "And when we do it's butt whoppin' time."

The bikers were driving until it was nighttime and way into the core of the city of Tokyo. Beelzemon and the twins flew lower as they started to slow down near an old building in a run down area. Beelzemon set the twins down and they were clothed in shadow seeing them being entered in through an old metal door. It closed silently and Beelzemon chose to speak up.

"Silent or loud?"

A moment of pause.

"Loud." They both replied and the Mega smirked. Good because being loud was a speciality of mine he thought. Unlocking the power that was building up in him, Beelzemon shot a blast to throw open the door and stepped in.

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed activitate!" Mako cried giving the biker Digimon more power to sprint through the area. He flew to the nearest man and knocked him out while kicking another with the spikes on his black boots. This caused several men with weapons such as tasers, axes, and knives running towards us.

"I don't think so." Chanted Lindemon appearing before Beelzemon's eyes and crumbling the weapons in seconds. "Told you I would be back." She smirked and he frowned. Lindenmon felt so much better around him, what was it? Could…it be love? What? No it couldn't as Lindenmon shook the thought but it hovered in her mind still.

"The others alright?"

"The others are alright, although the Tamers are fighting against the Digimon team that wants to destroy the world apparently. Were on our own for this one. Think we can handle it?"

"What can't we handle toots?" Beelzemon replied clawing one and punching his lights out. The fight contuined until a gun shot was heard and they looked upwards to Erika on a platform, holding a gun. Beelzemon pulled out his and held it up against her.

"Well, if it isn't the brats and their Digimon." She spat walking down. Of course she was speaking in English but he had an idea she had a clever plan up her sleeve.

"Aunt Erika please stop this!" Lindenmon cried flying upwards. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you stole my Lindsay!" she replied putting her head up and added coldly. "My neice would never be what you are. She is dead in my mind."

"I'm sorry for you to think that." Lindenmon replied loweing her eye lids and putting her head down. Not a good sign. Beelzemon growled and put his gun further aginst her.

"Why did ya kill her uncle?"

"He was going to join forces with a monster. I couldn't allow that after researching how Digimon were. Me being a reporter I had fountains of information and soon came across several articles of Digimon that were evil. Then I found the D-Reaper in Japan and I was appalled. My hatred of Digimon grew after my neice's friend was killed. I mean who could kill the sweet boy?"

"Ethan Colons." Beelzemon grunted looking at Lindenmon who half gasped and tears sprung in her eyes. Why was Aunt Erika hurting her so badly? The horrible memories of the incident came up.

"Don't you dare talk about him! He died saving someone!"

"And died at the hands of a program! A Digimon is a program! You're a program designed to be some toy for a child!"

Beelzemon was angry now and shaking beyond belief. A program? You gotta be kiddin me he thought.

"We aint some program! Were actual creatures that protect and help people! We save lives here woman!" Beelzemon cried looking at Ai and Mako.

"Miss, they're our partners! We look after them and they look after us." Ai said taking a step forward but the gunshot was fired from Erika who frowned.

"They're monsters!" she whispered. Beelzemon flew over to Ai and Mako with his wings covering them.

"I don't care if your Lindenmon's aunt! Fire one more shot and I swear I won't hold back." Beelzemon said deadly ready to pull the trigger. Behind he heard Ai and Mako whimpering and somewhat crying.

"It's okay guys," reassured Lindenmon smiling to them. "Erika, please listen to me! Not all Digimon are bad! All of these Digimon you've been watching are all good and helped us defeat D-Reaper! They including myself defeated Cybernet! Erika get a grip please!"

"As soon as I make the final call I will have complete control of half of the government building in Japan. I will make sure Japan is in on killing all Digimon including you."

"No!" Lindenmon cried using her invisible hand to knock the radio from Erika's hand. It was successful but with swift reflexes she shot the invisible hand making Lindenmon scream.


	21. The Canadian Tamers Stand

"Don't screw with me!" she said in a dangerous screech holding the gun to Lindenmon's face. Beelzemon was confused beyond belief. Soon someone was going to get hurt and it could be anybody including himself. Beelzemon would rather have a broken arm than see Lindenmon hurt. She was the world to him. She was his world. Her smile, her eyes, everything about Lindenmon was beautiful and happy.

Lindenmon looked at Beelzemon. She was so confused too. Many things were in her mind, a sewer…her kissing someone! Who did she kiss? Her memory suddenly sprang as the image cleared…it was Ian! It was Impmon! And it was Beelzemon! It was in front of her all along! Lindenmon loved him! Everything was back now and she saw Beelzemon with a new sense of hope as he flew slightly up more and saying carefully.

"Erika, just take it easy okay?" Beelzemon decided to talking to her would be the best plan. She shook her head slowly and crocked it to the side. The woman was going insane and Lindenmon could see it.

"You're all going to pay." Erika spat pulling back the trigger and getting ready to shoot at Lindenmon. "With you first." It was all slow motion as Beelzemon flew in front of Lindenmon ready to take the shot and also getting ready to shoot himself. But everything stopped as a crowbar swiped on the back of Erika's neck and she slumped to the ground with gun ready. Beelzemon nearly started to laugh because there was Tai breathing heavily along with Marie and several police officers.

"Looks like I saved your life." Tai looked down and then up at them and Beelzemon nodded numbly.

"Yea, looks like ya did." Beelzemon asked Lindenmon if she was arlight and she nodded hugging me.

"Thank you." She whispered her eyes connecting with his. Her cold touch was warm to Beelzemon as he nodded. Beelzemon felt her lips press against his suddenly. Was this real? Was this true? The feeling stunned him completely and he felt like he turned into a puddle of goop. Shivers ran through his spine and he though his feathers ruffled but it was warm in a way. A comfort took over Beelzemon and the ages that the kiss lasted it was only a few seconds in reality that their lips touched. Lindenmon pulled back and smiled.

"Welcome back toots, how ya feelin'?"

"Better now that I know everything." they looked down to see several people watching us. Ai and Mako of course made gagging noises but of course they were just kidding.

"Hey! It's going to happen to you guys just wait!" Lindenmon chimed in and laughed.

"Uh, sorry to bust this fun little moment but, shouldn't we see how da other Tamers doin'?" Beelzemon spoke up putting a hand on his hip and Lindenmon nodded.

"Takato or Marianna?"

"Both." he replied flying down.

"It's on T.V actually. You have to see it!" called one of the officers. "These group of kids with Digimon started to talk to the Presidents and everything! This is going to be on the news for at least a month! This one kid even started to explain all of these adventures she had with her friends. Then these two kids got their Digimon it was incredible they even got it on tape!" He then started to ramble on about the men that were following Erika's orders were captured and in jail along with her.

"Could PJ and Ally gotten their Digimon finally?" Lindenmon asked taking Ai and Beelzemon grabbed Mako and started to fly but they didn't get that far because they saw Takato and the whole gang cheering on the streets.

Kazu suddenly spoke louder and crossed his arms.

"Yo! We did it! I mean it was like those movies, and we won! Sure we had a lot of injuries but after a few Digivoultions and all that stuff we won against this guy! He was like all black with these teeth and claws. Almost got Jeri but Takato saved her!" as he rambled on Lindenmon took a look at Jeri's injured leg and Beelzemon started to remember the monster that killed that one Koromon. The guy deserved it.

"Did ya kill it?" the Mega asked coldly and Kazu nodded.

"Dead, boy I would be amazed if it came back to life. I mean we gave it everything and I mean everything. All of our attacks!"

"Guys, we got to get to a television ASAP! Marianna and the others are on T.V!" Lindenmon explained smiling brightly. "I don't know about you but I kinda want to see this! It's even bigger than the World Cup!"

"Wow, and nothing is bigger than the World Cup to Lindenmon." Henry joked and everyone laughed even Beelzemon shared a little smile.

"I suppose we can go to my house." Rika said sighing. "My mom went insane and bought a big screen T.V."

This was the set off for all of the boys to drool.

"You're not talking about the 52" plasma screen…are you?" Takato asked.

"That's it." She replied and muttered. "Boys and T.V."

"Trust me Rika, I will never get it either." Lindenmon chimed in. "But we should get there before they faint."

The trip was painless and as everyone turned on the T.V the recording of the incident just started to replay. Perfect timing and they all sat down and watched.

Marianna was on screen and Beelzemon held Lindenmon down as she started to zoom around the room.

"OhmygodthatsMariannaohmygodohmygod."

"Lindenmon take it easy." Ryo said and she finally settled down but she was clutching a lavender pillow. Beelzemon stood at the back leaning against the wall.

"You have to stop this! Digimon are not evil! We are all good people who protect the world from those bad Digimon and evil programs like D-Reaper and Cybernet that attacked our friend Linds!" Marianna cried on the T.V.

Cam took over. "When we got our Digimon we were thinking 'Oh my god what are we going to do?' but as we got to spend time with them we learned more about each other and ourselves."

Luke spoke up. "As all of us learned that being a Tamer is serious but it's worth it. Bakemon here grew stronger with my help! And together we defeated so many bad guys it wasn't even funny."

Ally took over. "And if you start wars against each other it won't solve anything! What was the problem in the beginning? D-Reaper was a program created by us humans! Digimon had nothing to do with the program expect defeat it and save us! They saved us!"

PJ then proclaimed, "If you think that Tamers and Digimon will split apart you thought wrong. I seen what my friends have been through with their Digimon and even though I'm not a Tamer and neither is my friend Ally, we know that it is a huge responsibility and it is meant to be used for good not for evil or greedy purposes."

Like magic, two flashes of light appeared at Ally and PJ and we heard several surprised voices but more screams and shocked people were appearing as Ally held a Gazimon and a neon pink D-Ark. Her face was exactly like PJ who held a Kunemon and a neon red D-Ark. While they got to say hello to their Digimon the camera went back to Marianna.

"You see? Tamers and Digimon alike are partners for life! They will be with you through the good, the bad, the wonderful, the dreadful, and the awesome moments in your life! They will comfort you, congratulate you, weep with you, and be in awe with you no matter what. This isn't some game, this is reality now and we should welcome these guys! That's all I got to say? Anything guys?"

"Well, I must say." Began one of the Presidents. The USA President spoke sharply. "I admire your courage, and wisdom. Shall we discuss this further?"

Everyone couldn't believe it. They bought it! They actually wanted to discuss it with those guys! Beelzemon didn't even listen to the Japanise translation but he threw a fist in the air.

"Whoo! Yea, ya guys rock!"

"Hm, Beelzemon actually cares about this?" Renamon asked and he shrugged.

"What can I say? The jerks grew on me. I mean if ya stuck in the Digital World with those guys for over a week I think ya might get a little fond."

"Their loveable jerks though." Lindenmon-Linds replied looking down at her Rookie form. "I guess I couldn't stay in my Mega form. It was sweet how long I could though. I mean what half a day? I think that's pretty good."

The suspense was killing everyone. Would those presidents allow Digimon and Tamers? What about Erika? Was she going to jail? What about the cops after him and Linds? Would they understand? The questions filled Beelzemon's head as Tai and Marie walked in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins cried instantly waking up and running over to their exhausted parents.Impmon, jumped off along with Linds and they walked over. He was nervous beyond reason while Linds asked the two what was going to happen.

"Well after getting an interpreter for your aunt. She's going to jail for sure and about you guys? Well the secrets safe." Tai answered.

Impmon and Linds sighed in relief. It was kinda not his style to come out and have the whole world look at him although he was sure he would be some hot sexy hybrid in everyone's eyes.


	22. Back to Normal

Finally the suspense was over and in a day the family were back to their old home. Impmon started to raid the fridge but growled as the goons Erika hired ate everything good. He decided to go to his stash of cream puffs he kept in his part of Linds' room and scrambled down there. Linds followed and pretended to pick out a movie. Ai and Mako appeared out of nowhere and chimed in.

"We wanna watch too!"

"No! It's uh- full of mushy gushy love stuff!" Linds replied grinning innocently.

Ai and Mako made disgusted faces and said they were going play their super cool game of 'Go Fish' . Heading downstairs Impmon found Linds sighing and swiftly turning to him.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Impmon asked suspiciously. She smirked.

"I'm keeping a promise that were going to the park to scare a few people. Especially a certian pineapple head."

Impmon laughed. Toots was back and badder than ever. He ran over to the door and using the doggy door that was there for no real reason, they went out into the night. The walk to the park was effortless and soon we came to Gulimon's hideout.

"Okay ya know the drill?"

"Flame then the scare?"

"Good, and three two one."

Impmon summoned the flame and made it so Gulimon was looking at it while Linds snuck in from behind. The violet Rookie got ready and popped in front while Linds grabbed his tail.

"BOO!"

The result was priceless. Gulimon's expression was pure surprise and terror as he screamed and gasped, regaining his precious breath. Impmon was rolling on the ground along with Linds enjoying the prank while Gulimon asked them how we were.

"Uh, good I guess.." Linds said dryly leaning against the wall.

"Yea now that's over with so what about the others?" She contuined.

Gulimon put his head to the side then took a claw and had a thoughtful moment, well the guy always had a thoughtful moment.

'Takatomon and the others were called by Mr. Yamaki something about official Tamers."

"Well, it wasn't a big surprise anyways. I knew they would get the offer." Linds crossed her legs and sighed. "So what do we do now?"

Impmon shrugged. "I have that Wamaki competition tomorrow-wait SNAP! I got it tomorrow! What am I gunna do? I'm not even ready!"

"Impmon, take a chill pill. You're going to do fine. You are like the best player I know and even if you blow your chance the band still loves you. Deep down your still the annoying brat that I love."

"Thanks toots, and your still the annoying, girlish, weird, KID that I still love." Impmon smirked and ducked as a fireball whizzed past his head.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" she cried and started a barrage of fireballs towards the imp. Groaning, Impmon ran out of the place shouting a quick bye to pineapple head and started to run. He didn't stand a chance since she was a soccer player and Impmon was growing tired quickly. He felt her tackle him and they slumped the ground in a heap. She was getting good.

"Okay ya got me whoopee do now ya wanna let me go?" Impmon smiled as she smirked.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." She stood up and kept Impmon down with her foot on him and punched the air. "Victory, thy name is Linds. This was for that battle awhile ago."

"Just let me go!" Impmon cried, laughing she let him go and the violet Digimon struggled to get up.

"You are one screwed up mon." he gasped walking away and she obediently followed.

"Yea, but I'm fun, sexy, cute and adorable." Linds listed holding each finger out.

"In your world maybe." Impmon replied smirking earning a simple shrug from her.

"I don't care." She stuck out her tounge playfully and Impmon returned it.

When we got home Mako and Ai were in they room looking everywhere for their Digimon.

"Did you check the closet? Their probably making out in there."

"I checked there Ai, face it their gone."

"Quick take the money! We can get something from the store tomorrow." Ai cried smiling.

Impmon just stood behind them smirking along with Linds as she had her arms folded.

"Do you want to put my money back? I kinda need it." Linds said and the two kids jumped in the air.

"Yea, and that makin' out in the closet isn't the greatest idea. I mean if yas found in there your kinda screwed." Impmon announced smirking.

"Uh, wow look at the time we better get going see ya!" Ai said waving and dragging her brother out of the room in a flash.

"Bye!" Mako called and by the time the duo were up on the first step of the stairs the door already slammed shut.

"Well, that was interesting." Linds said going to her DVD rack and picking out a movie. "Silent Hill?"

Impmon shrugged and smirked. "Silent Hill."

The End!


End file.
